Purple Eyed Love: Live in the Present
by Kampasi
Summary: Kiki, the young adopted daughter of the priestess Kaede, discovers a young boy trapped to a tree. Upon freeing him, she is faced with the challenges of her own past, as well as his. How will their lives eventually become entwined? ::Complete::
1. Discovery

Long midnight hair flickered into her face with the cool breeze. It teased the bottoms of her pants and the grass beneath her bare feet, sending goose bumps up her arms and legs. Timidly, she tried to hook her hair behind her ear but the wind caressed it back into the open.

"Kiki!" a familiar voice called out from behind her, and she turned to smile at the owner. Scampering his way up the hill was her cousin, a young fox demon by the name of Shippo. "I haven't seen you in a while!" he exclaimed when he reached her, and she nodded in reply.

With that, he turned to face the village before her, sighing contently. "I can see why you love it up here. You can see everything." He said to her. She held a finger to her mouth to shush him, smiling out upon her home. He kept quiet for a moment, but then spoke again. "It's cold up here, though. Kaede wants you to come back to the hut."

Kiki crouched down so she was at eye level with Shippo. He shivered as her deep violet orbs curiously flickered at him. Her arms rested casually upon her chest, a good size for a girl of her 16 years. Her red kimono pants majestically spread themselves around her feet, and the right sleeve of her white kimono shirt covered her hand as she reached for Shippo. Her fingertips lightly brushed his cheek and she smiled, nodding.

Shippo nodded back at her and began his descent down the hill, not looking back to see if she was following. She would fulfill any request from the one who had cared for her from her youngest days. Yet before she followed her young cousin, she peered over her shoulder and took one last glance at the grave of her deceased adopted aunt, Kikyo.

"Child, you must be freezing! Come, sit by the fire." Kaede beckoned to Kiki as she entered the hut with Shippo at her feet. "A fine job retrieving her, Shippo. She would have stood on that hill for hours if not for you."

Kiki contentedly lowered herself to sit by the fire, holding up her hands to it. As if excited by her presence, the very tips of the flames licked at her palms and warmed her entire body from top to bottom. "Now child, have some broth to warm your bones. The wind must have picked up quite a bit once you stepped outside."

Kiki nodded and accepted a bowl from the old priestess, although warm enough already. She sipped it steadily as Shippo and the old woman chatted.

"So what brings you to this village, Shippo? Surely your mother wouldn't have let you come in this brisk fall weather without a reason." Kaede asked, handing Shippo a bowl similar to Kiki's, also containing broth. Shippo looked saddened and took a large sip from his bowl before setting it down and sitting beside it in Indian style. He rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward to speak.

"Mother and father are off fighting demons from the south. They left three days ago, with instructions to come here. I didn't and still don't know where they are." He replied, shrugging and shaking his head. Kiki choked and set her bowl down next to her, thumping her chest to clear her throat. Shippo's parents never left him alone in the den, so the news was surprising.

"Kiki, child, are you alright?" Kaede exclaimed, and looked up from Shippo to her. She nodded and held a fist up to her mouth, still coughing. Once she was finally through, she picked the bowl back up and sipped it silently. Kaede turned from her and back to Shippo, looking thoughtful. "I haven't the slightest idea why your parents would leave like that, yet rest assured that they know you are here. When your parents return to the den they'll come here to retrieve you a day or so later."

Shippo nodded and Kiki finished off her broth, putting the bowl on the ground. "Kiki, I have some herbs I need for one of the women in the village. Could you go fetch them for me?" Kiki nodded and Kaede told her the woman's problem, and what herbs were needed. As she left the hut with the names of the herbs running through her mind and a basket clutched in both of her hands, the breeze picked up once more. She giggled and headed off towards Inuyasha's Forest.

"Is this… No, that's not it." Kiki murmured to herself as she scanned the ground for Black Cohosh. She already had quite a bit of Calendula in her basket but needed some other herbs for the woman's remedy. She had lost track of where she was an hour or so ago, so had decided that it was better if she found the herbs Kaede wanted before the old woman found her. Unknowingly, Kiki had positioned her feet so that when she took her next step, she tripped and began to slide down a hill.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIEEEE!" Kiki screeched, clutching the basket to her body and curling into a ball as well as she could. She skidded to a stop by hitting a large tree root and dropped the basket with a loud "Oof!".

"Ooooow…" She whined, rubbing the back of her head. "That KILLED." Curiously, she tried to stand, only to fall back onto the ground with a cry of pain. Her right leg throbbed, and she could feel it swell underneath her baggy kimono pants. "Somebody… anyone? Someone please help me!"

Kiki sat on the cold, hard ground for an unknown period of time, the wind worriedly flinging her hair and cloths from side to side. With a sigh of defeat, she slowly and calmly lifted herself from the ground and onto the tree root, allowing her leg to hang limply in the air.

"Ki…Ki…Kikyo?" A boy's voice echoed behind her, and she swiftly turned to see who it was.

"AUGH!" She cried, closing her eyes and bringing her leg closely to her. She had rammed it against the root when she turned, causing a great burst of pain through her body. Her eyesight was blackening quickly, yet she still managed to see to whom the voice belonged.

A boy no more than 18 years of age was pinned to a great tree by one, lone arrow. He had beautiful silver hair cascading halfway down his back, with two lone bundles resting on his chest. His eyes were a piercing yellow color, and from his hair protruded two crisp, white dog-ears. His clothing was a red kimono with a white kimono undershirt, and his feet (although most of his lower half was covered in tree roots) were apparently bare. His expression was that of disbelief, but turned smug when he saw how much pain Kiki was in.

"So, Kikyo, I guess your little spell didn't work half as well as you wanted it to. I'm alive, and it apparently hasn't been too long if you're still here." He laughed tauntingly, pointing a finger with a long, claw-like fingernail at Kiki. She lifted a hand to her head and shivered silently, trying to sort her tumbling thoughts.

'_I must be dreaming…Is that boy calling me Kikyo? Doesn't he know she's dead? Moreover… Why does he think she's me? Do I really even look like her?' _Kiki thought, opening her eyes once more. Her eyesight was in better condition, though only slightly. "I'm not Kikyo." She stated blankly, glancing at him with her deep purple eyes. "My name is Kiki."

"No way! You have to be her! There's no way you could smell so much like…" The boy's words drifted off as he saw her purple eyes and his nose twitched as he lifted it to smell. After doing that, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in amazement. "You're…You're not her."

"Well, duh! Kikyo's been dead for fifty years! Nevertheless, I sure would have liked to meet her. She was supposed have been a very strong priestess." Kiki snapped, finally grasping the situation as the boy's face twisted from distraught to that of anger.

"She's WHAT!" he exclaimed, reaching for the arrow as if to pull it from his chest. It sparked with powerful spiritual energy, scorching his hand. "Damn… It still won't come out!"

Something dawned on Kiki and she disbelievingly turned her head towards the boy. "You…You…You're INUYASHA!" She exclaimed, finally deriving a conclusion. She had been told the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo when she was younger and it was another thing that drove her to be so amazed by the dead priestess.

"What's it to yah?" the boy snarled, giving you a cold glare. Kiki shook her head, still in shock. "Well? Speak up!"

"That…That…THAT SPELL WAS SUPPOSED TO LAST FOREVER!" She howled, slowly standing up on the root of the tree she had been sitting on. "You were supposed to spend the rest of your life stuck to this damned thing! Asleep! And then you'd DIE of old age and rot!"

A look of surprise crossed the boy's face, as if she had slapped him. It quickly morphed into that of hatred. "What did I ever do to you, huh?" He snapped, claws coming out. "If I wasn't stuck to this damned tree, I'd teach you a thing or two!"

"Allow me to solve your problem!" Kiki exclaimed, limping over to the boy. Her leg shot bolts of pain along her side but she ignored it. Her pride was overrunning her common sense; if she released Inuyasha from the tree, it would prove to be a difficult fight. However, Kiki was confident enough with her spiritual powers to let him loose and battle with him.

"W-what?" he stammered, surprised again. Kiki approached him and grabbed the arrow protruding from his chest as if to pull it out. The combination of her hand and the arrow did not produce what she expected however; an explosion of light filled the area, blinding her. She could feel energy being sucked straight out of her hands and into the shaft, and the image began to flicker. The illusion of a round gem-like object replaced that of the arrow, and was the source of all the light. In a standstill moment the jewel flew into Kiki's hands, and as suddenly as the light had come, it faded. Out of pure surprise, she fell off the root and into the dirt, clutching the object to her.

Inuyasha looked limp for a moment, his body slouched over and his hair masking his face. Then a deep, insane chuckle echoed across the area, morphing into an outright laugh. His body unslouched and he held up his hands in the classic "Muhahahaha!" villain stance. Kiki looked at him, wide eyed, and then at the jewel in her hands.

"Ok, girl. Hand over the jewel and I'll kill you quickly." Inuyasha said with a smirk, ripping away the roots that had grown around his lower body.

"No." Kiki said firmly, standing. Her stance was suddenly steady and she felt re-energized and refreshed. Something told her not to hand over the jewel. The boy, in response, lunged at her. She did a one-handed back-handspring out of the way, clutching the jewel in her right hand and landing in another fighting stance facing towards him. The move completely surprised her, having never been able to land it. _"Must be the adrenaline…"_ She smiled casually at him."Care to try that again?"

A series of lunges and dodges followed, Kiki and Inuyasha dodging between trees and brush, making their way steadily out of the forest. Kiki set her hands up as if she were drawing back a bow, using only her pointer and middle fingers for both hands. The image of a bow and arrow flickered in bright pink light, and the arrow flew at Inuyasha as soon as she let go of the imaginary string. It struck him in the shoulder and scorched right through his kimono, causing him to growl in pain. "Wind!" she called quickly, raising the hand containing the jewel into the air. Gusts of leaves and branches swirled around them, blurring Inuyasha's vision.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" Inuyasha called, slashing through the twigs and leaves. The wind didn't let up, and Kiki made her escape off into the direction she thought was the bone eater's well. She came upon it quickly and searched all four sides for a rock she had placed there many years ago.

_A six-year-old Kiki is dancing through the woods with a younger looking Kaede in close pursuit. "Watch out, child!" Kaede called, but it was too late. Kiki had tripped over a root and gone skidding head first into a clearing. She sat up, spitting leaves out of her mouth but stopped dead when she saw a boy no older than 18 pinned to a tree by a lone arrow before her._

"_Mother! Mother!" She shrieked, pointing. She stood too quickly for her clumsy feet and fell backwards onto her bottom. Kaede slid down to her and helped her up. "Mother a boy! We have to help him!"_

"_No, child. We must leave him be. That is the boy, Inuyasha, that I told you about, remember?" Kaede calmly stated, pointing. "You must never come here without me, and you must never touch the arrow protruding from his chest. He will not awaken if you do, but just to be on the safe side I would prefer it if you didn't."_

_Kiki nodded and skipped off to the right. "We're going to the well, aren't we Mama?" she chorused, quickly losing interest. Kaede smiled and followed, and they soon came upon it._

"_Now, child, pick up that rock and put it on the side facing the village. No- not that side, Kiki. My, you have a terrible sense of direction. Yes, that's right. Now if you ever get lost and find this well, just follow the side with the rock coming from it." Kaede shrugged off a pack she was carrying and the younger Kiki skipped over to help her. "Now let's rid ourselves of these bones."_

"I can't believe I forgot that…" Kiki murmured to herself as she ran in the direction the rock was on. A chilling wind caressed at her feet, sending shivers up her spine. "Yes, I shouldn't have forgotten. I just got so angry…" Kiki continued running towards the village, unsure of what to do. Was it wise to lead that boy back to the village? If the wind was at her feet now, was it still whirling itself around him? As if to answer her questions, she felt the boy's presence approaching her from behind and coming on fast. She jumped nimbly out of the way as his claws came slashing down on the air where she had been.

"Damn you, girl! Stop jumping around!" Inuyasha growled, slashing at her again. She dodged but tripped over a branch and went flying forward, into the dirt. As Inuyasha's claws came crashing down at her, she rolled out of the way. He managed to cut deeply into her left arm before she was up and running again.

"Dammit!" Kiki cursed under her breath, dodging another attack, much slower than she had been before. She jumped and skid down a grassy hill, the village in view before her. Upon coming the beginning of a path around the rice fields, Inuyasha jumped in front of her and cornered her against the steep hillside.

"Finally, you have nowhere to run. Now hand over the jewel." He demanded, holding up his claws. "And I'll make your death quick and painless." Kiki let out a glass-shattering shriek, calling the attention of all the elements around her. The water that the rice soaked in began to crash against the sides of the path and the wind picked up swiftly. Kiki fell to her knees and put up another spiritual arrow stance, pointing it directly at Inuyasha.

"You'll never get your hands on this jewel." She snarled. By now she had realized what it was. "Its sacred powers are far too great for that of a half-breed."

It was exactly the right thing to say. Inuyasha's senses were dimming with well-held-back fury. Kiki's deep purple eyes intensified her glare, making her look very much like Kikyo when she had pinned him to the tree. Her arm was bleeding, her face twisted in that of hatred and anger, and she had a bow and arrow pointed right at him.


	2. Destiny

"_You know, Inuyasha…"_

"_What is it, wench? It's hard to protect you if you keep distracting me."_

"_If you used this jewel to change into a human… It would be completely purified…"_

_Inuyasha jumped from his tree branch landed next to Kikyo. Hunched over like a dog, he peered at her with distrust and curiosity. She returned his look with one of calmness. He blushed and looked away. "Explain."_

_Kikyo smiled and continued. "In the hands of a demon the jewel grants them almost limitless power. In the hands of a human, the jewel will grant your deepest desires and wishes. In the hands of a half demon like your self, it could go either way. If you wished the jewel to purify the demon from your body, it would most likely purify the jewel from existence in the process…"_

"_Why would I ever use the jewel to become a weakling human?" Inuyasha sneered, turning his head to look out at the village. "If I ever got my hands on that jewel I would use it to become a full fledged demon, no doubt."_

_Kikyo turned to him, frowning slightly. "My sole purpose in this life is to protect the jewel. Without it, my powers would fade and I could live the rest of my days as a normal woman. I could settle down, get married, and have children…" Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha's, causing his head to jolt and his face to turn completely red. He slowly faced her._

"_And you would do this…with me?" he managed, slowly removing his hand from under hers. "It sounds too easy."_

"_Please think about it. I shall bring the jewel to this spot tomorrow morning when the villagers begin working in the fields. If you wish to become human, I shall give you the jewel. If you come to steal it… I will be forced… to finally kill you." Kikyo stood and walked toward the village. For once, Inuyasha did not follow her._

Purple eyes bore him into the ground. That face. Her face. Why did this girl resemble Kikyo so much? Before he could move another inch, his attention drew to his neck. Purple prayer beads and polished demon teeth were locking into each other to make a necklace. The utter shock was enough to paralyze him, giving the beads a chance to fully connect.

"Quick, child! A word to subdue him!" Kaede called out to Kiki, whose eyes had gone wide with confusion. "I know you have not spoken since that day but you MUST, Kiki! Subdue him!"

"I… I don't know any words!" Kiki shouted uncertainly, letting her spiritual bow and arrow shimmer out of existence. Her arms fell to her sides. "You never taught me any!"

"What the hell IS this thing?" Inuyasha growled, yanking at the beads. They had come to form a peculiar necklace, which was glowing with blinding white light. The beads let out a high-pitched screech but didn't break. He tried to pull them off over his head with one hand but they shrieked again, and would not come off. He grasped the necklace with both hands and got the same result. "What the HELL!"

"Any word, child! Any word to subdue his soul!" Kaede hurriedly replied. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Not all the strength in the world could remove those beads from around your neck."

Inuyasha spun around to see a crowd of villagers had formed behind an old priestess. "Old woman, if you don't take this thing off me, I swear you'll be dead before you can change your mind!"

Kiki panicked, her eyes darting over Inuyasha's form. Robes, bare feet, hair, ears…EARS! Dog-ears! "SIT, BOY!" Kiki screamed, saying the first dog command that came to mind. The beads shrieked again and pulled Inuyasha face flat into the ground.

"The hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed once more, lifting his face from the dirt. He spit some out and then tried to pull the beads off again. They shrieked at him, refusing to be removed. "Old woman get these things off of me NOW!"

"Kiki, if you would please." Kaede said smugly, waving a hand at Inuyasha. Kiki put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"SIT, BOY!"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"So there'll be men and demons after this thing soon? They'll all be attacking the village and demanding it?" Kiki asked, cradling the gem in her hands. Kaede had performed a spell that locked beads around it, turning it into a necklace. She had the beads entwined in her fingers, jewel perched between two carefully steadied hands. It shimmered tauntingly in the firelight, mesmerizing her for a moment.

She was in Kaede's hut, huddled next to the fire. Shippo snoozed peacefully beside her and Kaede sat across from her. The old woman looked up, surprised at this sudden question. Kiki had been quiet until then.

"Aye, child. That's a powerful item you hold. Inuyasha and other demons, as well as evil men, would just love to get their claws on it."

"Woman, I'm tired of you talking about me like you know me!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance, sitting up. He had been lying on his side against the wall, propped up by one hand. "I don't know you!"

"So you don't remember then, do you Inuyasha? It is just as well. It was a long time ago." Kaede said with a sigh. "Age has not done me any favors. I am Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister. Surely you remember me? I would cart around extra arrows for her when the demon count was high."

"Oh, so you're the runt, eh?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Kiki turned towards him, and gave him a heart-stopping glare, but he did not seem to notice.

"Fifty years have passed since then. I have grown old." Kaede sighed in return.

"Fifty years… So, when did Kikyo die? A demon must have gotten past her barrier. She was starting to get weak." He laughed sourly, leaning against the wall again.

Kiki's face twisted in rage. "SIT BOY!" she yelled and Inuyasha hit the ground with a yelp of surprise and pain. "Kikyo died the day she shot you through! You KILLED her! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

With multiple screams of pain, Inuyasha obeyed the nonstop commands. Afterwards, he was completely silent. Kiki glared at him, but could not help feeling a little curious at his lack of movement.

"Inu…Yasha?" She asked carefully, leaning towards him.

"It seems you knocked him out with all those, Kiki…" Kaede murmured, trying to hold back chuckles without much success.

Kiki glanced at her, and after seeing her chuckling tried to hold onto her look of anger with about as much success as the old woman. She blushed. "I… Mother?" She asked timidly, looking at her. Kaede twitched, as if not used to being addressed that way.

"Yes, Kiki?" she said, facing her adopted daughter. "Do you have a question?"

"Why are you not as angry with Inuyasha as I am? He killed your sister, didn't he? Why do you look upon him as if he is an old friend and not your deepest enemy?"

Kaede studied Kiki for a long while before answering. She squirmed underneath the old woman's calm gaze. It had been a normal question – anyone in his or her right mind would have asked it. Why be so friendly to your sister's killer?

"It has been fifty years…Since my sister's death…" Kaede began, eyes bearing holes into Kiki. "At first I mourned her death greatly. I pieced together a picture without having all the pieces. I was… ignorant of how suspiciously it all came together. In the end, I found myself in a neutral area, not confident enough in how my sister died to hate Inuyasha. A strong dislike of him, yes… However, I have long dealt with people I strongly dislike. Over fifty years that dislike has melted back into the feeling of acquaintance, the feelings I had when I was but a child. He would protect my sister from harm, following her around like a stray dog. The idea that he had killed her was unbelievable to me... Yet, when I told you the story I felt like it was law. It was the only explanation to everything. You, child, felt no doubt in the story because you had not met Inuyasha. Yet… You hate him with a never shifting passion… It is almost as if…"

Kaede stopped again, her sight drifting off Kiki and to the unconscious Inuyasha. Kiki mused over what Kaede had already said, patiently waiting for the woman to finish. She almost choked on her own saliva when she finally heard the reply.

"You… Are my sister. You are how my sister would have been if she had not died. If she had not passed away that day. You brought the jewel back into existence, you have an odd hate for Inuyasha, a strong belief that he killed Kikyo. You have always loved her, although you never met her. I have often seen you at her grave, tending to it and making sure it stays clean. You stand up for her if you hear anyone put her down… In addition, you have almost limitless spiritual powers… I have come to believe over these years that you are her reincarnation. Now I am positive." Kaede said simply, moving back towards the fire. "You brought back the jewel. That is proof enough."

Eyes wide, Kiki watched the old woman get out a pot and some herbs. She was shifting through a basket of vegetables when she turned back to her. "Kiki, could you fetch some water for stew?"

Slowly and uncertainly, Kiki picked up the pot and headed outside. The wind picked up, whipping the bottoms of her kimono around. She felt familiar chills crawl up her spine, ignoring them as she set off towards the river.

_Kikyo's reincarnation. So that's what I am. After all these years, I finally find out who I am…and somewhat of why I am here…_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"You can't just wander off, wench." Inuyasha sneered at Kiki as she picked up her basket of medicinal herbs. "Not with the jewel."

"Oh? And what am I supposed to do, leave it with you?" She shot back. Kaede was out tending to a girl in the village when a man came to the hut requesting the services of a healer. He would not give details, only said he would wait outside the hut for her to prepare. Without knowing what was wrong, Kiki had to pack all sorts of herbs into her basket.

"Why do you trust that man?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, peering around the doorframe. The man was pacing, his back turned to the piercing yellow eyes.

"Because I am the miko of this village and I have to trust him. He trusts me." Kiki replied simply, pushing past Inuyasha and tapping the man on the shoulder. He jumped and then turned and bowed. "I'm ready. Lead the way."

The man began to walk toward the village and Kiki followed. Only when they entered the village and she began to notice the strange looks from people she was passing did she realize that something was wrong. She glanced backwards and found that Inuyasha was following her.

"Something wrong?" she snapped at him, turning to face him. He glared at her, refusing to answer. When she turned forward again, she saw that the man was missing. "Sir? Sir?"

"Priestess, this way." The man said, poking his head out from behind a stall. He had turned a corner, on a path going towards the woods. "The wounded is out here."

Kiki stopped, hesitant. _In the woods? Is this man from the village? So many people have moved in since I last made rounds to reacquaint myself with the villagers._ She turned to look at Inuyasha again but he was gone.

"Miss…? Are you coming?"

"Of course… Lead the way." said Kiki with a smile. She turned back to the man and followed him down the path and into the woods.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they were farther into the forest than Kiki found reasonable. "Sir… Where is the wounded? Much farther?"

"No! Not at all! This way!" the man replied cheerfully. His pace quickened slightly, as if to cover more distance in less time. A normal person would not notice but Kiki was on full alert. She was normally clumsy and unobservant, but when she wanted to be she could pick up the slightest details. It had taken a long time to perfect, part of her training.They soon came upon a small clearing in the trees, sun shining happily upon them. A woman lay with her back facing them, in the shade of a large tree and on a traveling mat. A low fire burned hungrily next to her, a pot of stew resting carefully beside it.

"Oh! Is this the patient?" Kiki exclaimed, springing forward. The man nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. She kneeled next to the girl, placing her basket beside her. "Now m'am... If you could tell me where you're injured…"

No reply. Kiki's encouraging smile lost its glitter, and she began to show worry on her face. "M'am?" No reply again. As she reached forward to brush the woman's hair away from her face, the man behind her cackled.

"You won't get anything out of that one!" He screeched happily. "She's dead! Been dead for a while! He he he!"

Horrified, Kiki turned back towards the man. He had drawn a large cutlass and was licking the tip. Dried blood encrusted the cutting side. Kiki's attention had been drawn from her hand to the man, and it fell onto the woman's face. She was ice cold.

"Aiie!" Kiki yelped, jumping to her feet. She cradled the hand to her chest, eyes wide. _Bandits! They're everywhere! They've been closing in on us for some time! I cannot believe this! How did I… How did I miss all of these presences? Moreover, a demonic presence! How could I have possibly not sensed that?_

Eyes darting, Kiki searched the trees around her for the demonic miasma she had just sensed. Something had kept her from realizing it sooner; she was not as well trained as she should be.

Kiki was soon surrounded by men, all with knives, daggers, or swords. Some had armor and some only wore a loincloth to cover their privates, but all were battle scarred and disgusting. They were covered in dirt.

"Wench!" Inuyasha's voice rang out. He dropped down in front of her, claws at the ready. His sudden appearance got another shriek out of Kiki – What was wrong with her senses?

"W-what are you doing here! I can take care of a couple bandits! Especially with fire at my disposal!" Kiki snapped, stomping her foot. "Who invited YOU?"

"I'm not worried about you, idiot! It's the jewel! Do you still have the jewel?" Inuyasha barked, not taking his eyes from the bandits that were slowly encircling them.

Kiki puffed out her cheeks in rage. The jewel! The jewel was all he was worried about? Her purple eyes shined with anger, illuminating in a bright violet light.

"Yes I have the jewel! I'm not dense!" she screamed, grabbing it from under her kimono and revealing it for all to see. The bandits' eyes glimmered greedily at the sight of it.

"IDIOT! Don't show it to them!" Inuyasha snapped. Kiki blushed furiously at her stupid mistake, glaring at the bandits. With her purple eyes on them and Inuyasha's presence and claws, some were starting to look uneasy. Was a jewel really worth this much trouble?


	3. Battles

"So, which one of you slimes is a demon? Hm? Sinking so low as to associate with bandits. My senses might be dimmed but I can still smell you." Inuyasha sneered at the crowd. Kiki stilled, surprised by the comment 'my senses might be dimmed'. Something was affecting both of them.

She scanned the area, and her eyes rested on the woman's body. She could not be working any demonic powers over them, and she was not shining with spiritual light. She turned her eyes towards the fire. It was too dim and not smoky enough to affect their senses. If any herbs had been used to create it they would have burnt out long ago. Kiki reached for the pot. Her hand went numb as soon as she touched the liquid inside.

"The liquid! There's enough here to affect the whole area!" She exclaimed. She grabbed it, heaving it up. With the pot so close to her, she was starting become intensely dizzy. With a jolt of strength, she chucked it past Inuyasha and at the closest bandit.

"AEEE!" The bandit screamed as the liquid drenched him through and the pot knocked him over. He went completely limp, and his face was soon a dreadful shade of blue. The potion was so strong he could not breathe.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding his kimono to his sensitive nose. "Now the herbs at the bottom have resurfaced! The fumes are stronger!"

"Obviously!" Kiki snapped at him. She lifted her hands, palms up, to the sky. A mist of spiritual energy covered them, and the liquid she had discarded shimmered and burst into flames. "The pot was a spiritual item that barred me from using my powers to nullify the liquid inside. With it out, I can get rid of the whole problem."

Upon seeing their comrade burst into flames, the bandits let out a deafening war cry and ran at the two. Inuyasha jumped forward, claws at the ready. While he jumped, Kiki formed a spiritual bow and arrow and carefully aimed. As a man attempted to sneak up behind her, she swept her leg around, tripping him. His weapon fell out of his hands and nicked her thigh. Not noticing, she continued to fire at the others.

Senses back, it was easy to knock out or kill every bandit in the area. They were not well trained, and with a priestess and angry half-demon against them, they did not have a chance. Kiki came out with a few nasty wounds on her unprotected back and swollen fingers. Inuyasha was unscathed and stared at her and she fell to her knees and panted. She closed her eyes, and the hungry flames that had spread to surrounding areas immediately went out.

"That was fun." Inuyasha spat sarcastically, wiping his blood stained claws on his kimono pants. "And the demon behind that tree still hasn't come out."

"Yes... I thought he would have run away by now. Realizing that we can now sense him, and all." Kiki laughed in reply.

With an easy jump, Inuyasha tore into a nearby tree, splitting it in two. A large horde of wasps poured out from its hollow inside, taking to the sky. Kiki watched curiously as they disappeared.

"That... was weird. I thought it was one demon, not a horde of them." Inuyasha glanced at her, face twisting in surprise. Jumping forward, he knocked her to the ground and pinned her there. His body pressed her down, and he was looking at something behind her.

"Wha-" Kiki choked.

Inuyasha jabbed his claws into his chest and withdrew them so that they were covered in fresh blood. "Blades of Blood!" He yelled, throwing forward red strips of demonic energy. A shriek was heard and then the sizzling sound of a demonic energy taking to the sky.

They sat there, huffing, for a couple minutes. Kiki began to shift uncomfortably, unable to get off the ground. Inuyasha was still on top of her.

"Could you get off of me?" She snapped angrily, struggling against him. Inuyasha looked down at her, their faces only inches apart.

"No."

Kiki withdrew her breath sharply. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. _What! WHAT!_

"If I do you'll tell me to sit." He stated calmly, squinting at her. "You can't do it if I'm on top of you."

_Oh…_ Kiki thought in realization. _Well…Yeah I probably would have…_ "I said get off." She hissed at him, not giving on to the fact that he was right.

"No. I'm not getting off. I'll keep you here until you fall asleep and then I'll take the jewel and escape." He said with a smirk. Kiki rolled her eyes. _I bet he feels like a freaking genius. _ The thought angered her, and she began to struggle against his weight.

"What if I promised not to make you… you know… due to this event? Otherwise I'm going to have to call up a tornado to get you off." Kiki asked softly, stopping her struggle. Inuyasha stared at her, contemplating, until he nodded.

"If you tell me 'Sit' when I get off, I swear I'll kill you." He warned. Kiki laughed.

"I thought you were going to kill me anyway!" He shot her an angry look and she stopped laughing. "Ok, I promise."

He got off, slowly. When she had enough space to roll out from under him, Kiki took the opportunity with speed. She stood up quickly and began her way back to the village, her face a deep shade of red. Her hair fell annoyingly into her face, but she paid no mind to the fact that it had originally been in a ponytail and was now everywhere.

"You forgot this." Inuyasha said, dropping down from a tree in front of her. He was holding her basket of medicinal herbs. "You're very forgetful."

Kiki stopped and blushed even deeper, thanking him quietly. They walked back to the village together, in silence.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Where were you?" Kaede scolded when they walked into the hut. Kiki tossed the basket to the side and grabbed a hair band from a nearby shelf. Hers had broken during the battle, and now her hair was a frizzy mess. "You're both covered in blood and…Kiki your hair is simply horrific!"

Inuyasha snickered and Kiki glared at him, pulling her hair into the style her late aunt Kikyo wore quite often. Only, Inuyasha did not see the result for a minute or so; he had turned back to Kaede.

"The wench over here decided to help a complete stranger who ended up being a maniac bandit who obviously wanted the jewel." He chuckled tauntingly until he turned to look at Kiki. She was the spitting image of Kikyo subtracting the frizzy hair and purple eyes. Kiki took his silence as an opportunity to voice a couple of words in her defense.

"I haven't talked to any of the villagers for such a long time, Mother. Ever since…That day. I did not know if he was one of them or not. Many have moved in since then." She insisted to a weary-looking Kaede.

"Before we talk about any of this… Or bring up that day… You two should go get yourselves cleaned up. You are covered in dirt and blood. And you smell like smoke! Kiki, did you use fire?"

"Uhh…" Kiki stalled, grabbing one of her extra priestess outfits off the floor. "Er... Inuyasha, let me show you where the river is! We'll be back soon, Mother!" she then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out of the hut. He snatched away his hand when they were out the door, but continued following her.

"I know where the river is. I'm not exactly new to this village." He snapped in irritation. "If anything, I should show you where the river is."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kiki giggled, skipping forward. She felt warm inside for some reason. _Aah... This is nice… Wait! No! This man killed my Aunt! He killed the woman I'm reincarnated from! Why am I so happy?_

"Why are you so happy? I thought you hated me." _Ah… Always the clever one… Probably figured it out before I did._

"Why can't I be happy? Just because you killed Kikyo doesn't mean I should dawdle on that all the time." She replied. Inuyasha stopped and grabbed her hand, yanking her backwards.

"What?"

"Just because you killed Kikyo doesn't mean I can't enjoy my life when you're around."

"I… Why do you think I killed Kikyo? I didn't!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kiki stared at him blankly and unbelievingly.

"Really." _No._ "I don't believe you." _NO! He killed her!_

"If anything Kikyo betrayed… me…"

Kiki felt something stir inside of her. Her body began to go limp, and she fell to her knees. "Wha…" she weakly managed, her eyesight getting blurry. "No… That's… That's not true! You killed me! You killed me! Why did you betray me, Inuyasha? Why did you attack me from behind? Why did you take the jewel? Why, Inuyasha? WHY?"

Kiki found herself screaming things she did not understand. A voice in her head told her everything, and it was taking advantage of her weakened state. Inuyasha let go of her hand again and backed away in shock. "You took the jewel! You said you'd become human!" Suddenly, her eyes were wet and her vision was even more blurry. She couldn't see anything. "I thought you loved me! I… Why... I don't understand... Who… Get out of my head! No! Stop it! Who are you?"

Kiki collapsed onto the ground, her mind suddenly drawing a complete blank. Inuyasha stared at her limp body for a minute and then took a step forward.

"Wench…?"

"Who's out here? What's going on out here?" a woman's voice called out. Inuyasha turned his head quickly to the side and he noticed that one of the villagers' houses was right there. He sprang away from Kiki and into a nearby tree, watching carefully.

"Who… KIKI! Oh, dear… Kyoto! Kyoto, fetch Kaede-san! Her bastard girl is out here unconscious! Yes, that Kiki! The one Kaede took in! Yes, the priestess!" The woman was talking to somebody. A boy ran out of the cottage followed by a middle-aged woman. He ran past Kiki, but the woman kneeled beside her.

"A pulse… Good thing you're alive, girl…" The woman said. She was the one who had been yelling out orders and currently had her fingers on Kiki's neck. "Kaede would be crushed if you weren't…"

Inuyasha watched in silence as Kiki was taken into the hut, and then watched as Kaede came back with the boy. They left soon after with him carrying Kiki. When the boy returned, he was alone. Inuyasha slinked off towards the woods; he had some things to think about.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

_I had wished this moment would never end… _Kiki jolted upright and looked around. Where was she? Not in Kaede's cabin… It almost seemed as if she was floating above the village river. Everything was foggy.

A boat came into view, skimming gently across the water. Two figures where inside; one sat and another rowed. As the fog around her began to clear, Kiki recognized the rower. It was Inuyasha! She turned to the one sitting but her body and face remained dark even when the fog had cleared completely. A background hazed in around the boat. With the background, it became clear that she really was over the village river. Except… It did not look exactly like the village. Some houses were missing.

_I wanted it to last forever. I wanted him forever by my side…_ Kiki twisted around, trying to see the speaker. A blur began to appear next to her, and she floated a bit away from it. A see-through version of Kikyo was soon solidified beside her.

"_I wanted everything to be perfect…"_ She whispered. Kiki examined her face closely and then looked back at the boat. She gasped in surprise when the sitting figure finally lifted her shadows; it was Kikyo!

"But... Uh… How are you… Talking to me if you're right there?" Kiki asked, eyebrows raised. This was a little too odd for her taste… what had she been doing before this crazy scene? Her mind drew a complete blank; all she could remember was her name, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

Kikyo turned to her, looking cocky. _"This is a memory of mine, idiot. This image is of me back when I was alive… What I'm using to speak is just part of my soul trapped within your body…"_

"Part of your soul? If I'm your reincarnation, then how do I only have part of your soul?" Kiki exclaimed in confusion.

"_You are not my reincarnation… An evil, demonic soul has taken memories from my soul at rest. He combined my soul with yours… and then he let you fester in his body for 34 years. When we had finally merged, he let you out in the form of a very young child. Tell me, Kiki… Who has been raising you since then?"_

"I… I… can't remember…" Kiki choked, staring as the boat with Inuyasha and Kikyo passed under them. "I truly cannot…"

**KIKI!** Kiki jolted and spun around in the air. "Who is calling me?" **Kiki, wake up! Please, Kiki!**

"_Pesky mortals from the other side…" _Kikyo murmured._ "Have they no realization that you have immersed yourself into your soul and cannot be let out until you find an answer? An answer to the question that has been digging at your mind for two days…"_

"Two… Two days… That's when I let out Inuyasha! What is the question, Kikyo? Why am I questioning things?" Kiki wondered aloud.

"_I… Do not know."_

"You lie! I can tell by your voice!"

"_You wonder if Inuyasha truly killed me! He did! He murdered me from behind!" _Kikyo snarled. Kiki stared at her, hard. So, that was the question…

"Can I… See that memory?" she asked cautiously, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kikyo heard, and replied in an outraged voice, _"This is your containment! This is where you have contained two souls who have yet to sink together and form your true powers! You've been drawing power out of me for years! Take some from the demon within you! Draw your power from the evil beside my soul! Change this memory using him! I do not wish to change it to that day! The day my love murdered me from behind, the day I killed him as well. The day I finally removed the Shikon no Tama from existence…"_

"But... Don't you know? I brought it back by accident. When I released Inuyasha…" Kiki informed her carefully. Kikyo's misty form twisted quickly to look at her. With brown eyes penetrating her with fear and surprise, Kiki was even more uncomfortable then she had been before. And suddenly, without an apparent reason, her leg began to steadily ache.

"I… Uh… I would like to see how you died so I can get out of here and… Protect it. The jewel." Kiki muttered.

Kikyo nodded reluctantly and waved her hand at the scene before them. A fog set back in and a new scene began to slowly form behind it. It was Kikyo, walking from Kaede's hut to a path that would bring her towards the woods. To the place she would give Inuyasha the jewel.

As the scene became crisp, Kiki realized that Kikyo had watched this many times before. She recognized the feelings of hatred that suddenly consumed her body. The feelings that had drawn her to go to Kikyo's grave and try to sooth the pain and sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her.

A soft patter of feet voiced behind Kikyo but she paid no mind. She was too happy to pay attention to something so trivial. Blurry in its speed came Inuyasha's form, cutting her down from behind with his claws. Kikyo let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. The jewel rolled out from her hand and onto the grass before her.

She reached for the jewel, but Inuyasha stepped on her hand and pressed it into the ground. He leaned over and picked up the jewel with his pointer finger and thumb, holding it up.

"Such a stupid woman. I never truly intended to become human for you. Thanks for the jewel, though." Inuyasha sneered. Kiki noticed something about his voice that did not sound right; it wasn't deep enough.

Suddenly, the view was from Kikyo's eyes. She was looking up at Inuyasha, straight into a pair of sharp amber eyes. "T... Traitor! Traitor! TRAITOR!" Kikyo's memory form screamed.

"Stop!" Kiki exclaimed and the scene before her paused. Kikyo's see-through form turned to look at her.

"_What."_ It was more of a statement than a question, as if Kikyo dared her to point something out.

"Inuyasha's eyes are yellow! They are a bright, vivid yellow! These Inuyasha's eyes are amber. In addition, Inuyasha's voice is much lower than that. It… it almost sounds like somebody was trying to copy him. This can't be Inuyasha." Kiki pointed out. "Don't you see?

"_I was wounded, and quickly loosing blood. You cannot trust the sounds and sights of this memory…"_

"So why use it as a basis for hatred against him? You loved him. You knew him. Why would he do this?"

"_I've watched this… so many times…"_

"But you've been so overcome by emotion that you could not pick out these fine details! Inuyasha did not kill you! A look-alike did!" With her whole body burst into a world of pain, concentrated on her leg. She began to draw a complete blank again and her little inner world went black.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"KIKI!" Shippo yelled into the unconscious girl's left ear. "Kiki, wake up! Please, Kiki!"

Kaede reached over and removed the Shikon jewel from around the girl's neck. "Inuyasha didn't take it…"

"Who is the Inuyasha guy?" Shippo exclaimed, angry. "You told me I was asleep whenever he was in the cabin! And that when he came back in last night, I was out delivering some herbs to a woman you had tended to that day."

Kiki groaned and began to breathe heavily. Kaede, surprised, looked the girl over. She found Kiki's leg had completely swollen up.

"My, Kiki! I'm surprised it didn't collapse out from under you while you were walking around! You did tell me you thought you had hurt your leg two days ago… But you insisted it must have been a cramp." Kaede sighed. "Reckless girl… The jewel must have been masking the pain for her and keeping the swelling down. Shippo, watch the jewel while I tend to this. Sit near the stew and stir it every once in a while." Kaede handed the young fox demon the jewel and he put the necklace over his head.

"Ai, ai, Kaede!" he replied, scampering over to the stewpot.


	4. Trapped

"I'm just a little confused…" Shippo exclaimed out of nowhere. Kaede turned back to him, one eyebrow raised.

"About what?" She inquired curiously.

"Kiki said her leg hurt and then it was fine because of the jewel… why?" Shippo asked.

"The jewel has powers beyond what I understand. Perhaps it reacted to her spiritual powers." Kaede answered with a sigh.

"Oh, well... Yeah… Did you fix her leg?" Shippo inquired, lowering his head.

"My spiritual powers are not strong enough to fix her leg, only to numb her pain. When she awakens I'll talk her through how to do it… That is, if she awakens…" Kaede sighed.

"What?" Shippo exclaimed, almost falling over as his head jolted back up to look at the old woman. "IF she wakes up? Whaddaya mean if?"

"Well… She is obviously deeply contained within her mind… she is not sleeping, Shippo. I would understand this better if I had more information. I would also like to know where Inuyasha got off to…"

Shippo silently stared at the stewpot in front of him and then at the fire. It was high, licking at the sides of the pot in all directions. In addition, the draft in the house was almost like there were no walls; Shippo swore he had felt a strong wind just seconds before. By listening carefully, he could hear the water of the river hungrily licking at its banks. Was this Kiki's doing?

"If she doesn't wake up we might have a natural disaster on our hands!" He exclaimed. Kaede nodded, although he did not see. From the day Kaede found her, she seemed to have an odd power over the elements. Fire twisted and erupted at her hands, water smashed against its shore just to reach her, and the wind was always steadily blowing around her.

"I… Inu… Ya… Yasha… Inuya… Inuyasha…" Kiki groaned, reaching a hand out towards the ceiling. Kaede gently pushed it down and tried to comfort the girl by stroking her hair. She twitched and continued to mumble his name.

"Shh, Kiki. Shhh… It's ok. I swear I would like to know what that boy did to you, if anything. What he might have said to make you act like this…"

"I said nothing to the wench, old woman. Nothing of importance, at least." Inuyasha barked from the doorway. Both Shippo and Kaede turned sharply towards him with looks of surprise.

"Inuyasha? So you're Inuyasha! What did you do to Kiki? Why won't she wake up?" Shippo practically screeched at him, hysterical. "It must have been something!"

"I didn't do anything to the girl, runt! I would, however, like to know why she is muttering my name!" Inuyasha snapped back. Kaede stared at him with weary eyes.

"Inuyasha… What happened to you and Kiki before she collapsed? She walked out with you and was later found by a village woman."

"She said some rubbish about me killing Kikyo and I set her straight! She didn't believe me and then she began screaming stuff like, 'You betrayed me!' and 'I thought you loved me! Why, Inuyasha? Why?' It was weird, so I got away from her. She collapsed. However, I'm not completely heartless, so I watched as you moved her from hut to hut. Made sure she got back to you."

Kaede nodded and turned back to Kiki's squirming form. She was still muttering Inuyasha's name. "I fear… That you may have awakened my sister's soul from within Kiki…"

"Soul? Is Kiki… Kikyo's reincarnation?" Shippo exclaimed in surprise. He shot Inuyasha a glare and scampered over to Kiki's head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Reincarnation? This wench is Kikyo's reincarnation? Feh! I don't believe you!" Inuyasha spat in disbelief. Kaede sighed irritably.

"You have noticed her resemblance to my late sister, have you not?" Silence was her reply. "You have noticed her great spiritual powers, yes?" Again, silence. "And, Inuyasha… have you sensed her demonic powers? The half she holds hidden from even herself?"

Shippo gagged and Inuyasha twitched jaggedly. Kaede's words surprised them greatly. "Wha… Wha... Demon?" Shippo choked out. "How can she possibly be part demon?"

"Yes, well… Kiki was not born into this world as a regular demon, half-demon, or human is born… Kiki is a product of demonic magic… I have known this from the beginning. I told Kiki she was Kikyo's reincarnation to calm her and help give an explanation to why she was able to free you." Kaede explained. "I suspect that the demon that created her stole part of my sister's soul, and merged it with his. An evil creation like that needs time to cultivate, because even the greatest of demons cannot create a living, breathing thing without time. That is why Kiki only appears sixteen years of age and ages like a human does. It has been fifty years since my sister's death. Moreover, she was not missing any part of her soul the day before she died. And her soul could not have been retrieved after she had passed on… Inuyasha! You did not kill Kikyo?"

Inuyasha nodded silently and Kaede pulled in this information, trying to work things out. Shippo just stared blankly at them as every piece of this complex puzzle fell into place.

"Then the demon that created Kiki must be my sister's true killer. Kiki is the creation of Kikyo's murderer. She is a body with two souls inside of her that have yet to merge. She draws power from Kikyo's soul and not her demonic one… And… This explains her elemental powers. The demon that made her must have those powers as well."

"So… This girl is a developing demonic creation that contains two souls; that of himself and that of Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, sorting through the information. Kaede nodded.

"Most basically…Yes. She is a mere creation of the two souls." Kaede replied.

"But WHY make such a thing? Why would you do something like that? What is Kiki's purpose?" Shippo asked. Kaede shrugged in reply.

"I haven't the slightest idea…" She sighed. "And I can only imagine what Kiki is figuring out while she is trapped within her own mind…"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"_Girl! Girl, awaken!" _Kikyo screamed. Kiki's eyes fluttered open to find the ghostly woman's face hovering above hers. _"Girl, you mustn't stay here any longer or your mind will collapse upon itself! You have your answer, so leave!"_

Kiki shook her head and sat up as Kikyo moved away. "I… Inu… Ya… Yasha… Inuya… Inuyasha…" She called, reaching out a hand towards Kikyo's fading figure. It was all she could think of to say. Yet… Something about those words felt real, as if she were truly saying them and not just thinking them.

"Inu... Yasha! Inuyasha! What… what about Inuyasha?" Her voice was fading. Only Inuyasha's name made it through. "How do you feel about Inuyasha?"

Kikyo turned back to her, face blank. _"What should I think? I do not know_ _who truly killed me… And I shall not be at rest until I do. Nevertheless, I shan't be at rest anyways, trapped within your body. Girl, let me point this out to you. The part of your soul that is your own is amazingly small. If I were to exit you, you would most likely die. Because you have sorted this out for me, I will not leave you until you die. I owe you that much…"_

"I… Uh…Thank you… but you said something about another soul before?" Kiki cautiously inquired. Kikyo sighed and sat down in front of her.

"_Your body also contains a fairly large demonic soul. It holds the power to bend the elements to its will… You only draw upon it sometimes... And you draw upon it mostly when you use the element of fire."_

"Wait! So I'm a half-breed? Like Inuyasha? I'm like Inuyasha?" Kiki exclaimed.

"_In a way… I suppose you are a half-breed. That's not how most people would think of you, though. I do not know how to explain it." _Kikyo said with a shrug. _"Now, if you would, please return to reality. Like I said before, your mind will collapse on itself if you stay in here much longer."_

"I… Don't know if I can. I feel as if… I cannot get out without somebody's help… I need to be called out…" Kiki sighed. Kikyo tilted her head in interest.

"_Perhaps you need Inuyasha to say your name? It would make sense… This is all his fault."_

"But he only calls me wench! Inuyasha never says my name." Kiki grumbled. Kikyo shrugged in reply.

"_I cannot help you. Although… If you do get out, I may be able to offer you advice sometimes. I could infiltrate your mind and speak to you again. You would need to awaken me, somehow, though. I promise not to cause you to collapse in on yourself again."_

"That'd be… Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. I'll keep that here!" Kiki said and laughed at her own stupid joke. Kikyo just stared at her. "Uh… because… I'm stuck in my mind. Get it?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes at the giggling girl and Kiki stopped. They stared each other for one long moment, and then a muffled cracking sound echoed around them.

"_Augh!" _Kikyo cried suddenly, falling to her knees. Kiki rushed forward to help her but black fog began to settle in around them and she lost visual contact. Frantically rushing from side to side, she listened to the dead priestess scream in pain repeatedly.

"Kikyo! Kikyo, where are you?" Kiki shrieked, quickly deciding to just run in one direction. The fog was getting thicker and little wisps of demonic energy sparkled through it.

"_AUGH! Girl! Girl, your demonic half is trying to overrun me! Your soul may be minute, but it holds him back! Help!" _Kikyo cried. Kiki stood stalk still, eyes sharply examining the fog in front of her. She swatted at it and it pulled away from her, not wanting to be touched. Kiki jumped at it, but it parted so she fell back onto the ground… whatever the ground was.

"I… I don't know how! Help! Somebody help!"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Stew's ready." Inuyasha called to Kaede and Shippo. Kiki had begun to thrash wildly in her unconsciousness and they were trying to calm her. Shippo was patting the sweat off her face with a cloth as Kaede soothingly stroked her hair.

"Well then spoon some into a bowl and bring it over here!" Kaede growled at him. Inuyasha grumbled something about not being a servant but followed the orders anyways, spooning the thick substance into two bowls and placing them beside Kaede. She paid no mind to him, even after Shippo had taken his and slurped it down quickly.

"You have to eat woman!" Inuyasha scolded.

"SIT!" Kiki screamed in her thrashings and he fell into the ground.

"What the hell was that for, wench?" he barked as he pried his head from the floor. "I thought you were unconscious!"

"She is. But she's trying to say something…" Kaede murmured.

"Kikyo, hang on! This is all your fault, Inuyasha! SIT!" Kiki screeched. Inuyasha crashed into the ground again as he was pulling himself up. Shippo and Kaede watched, dumbfounded, as she stopped thrashing and lay amazingly still.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha managed, raising his head from the floor. "What…"

"You heard the girl! We're losing her! Do something!" Kaede howled at him. He flinched harshly and stared at her for a second.

"How am I supposed to know what to do? I need more information, Kiki!"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kiki huffed and pounded the bottom of her mind, thrashing around like a maniac. The fog pulled away from her, and she still couldn't touch it.

"What am I supposed to do?" she cried, sitting up. She heard Kikyo scream again. "Kikyo, hang on! How am I supposed to do this? This is all your fault, Inuyasha! SIT! I hope you can hear me!"

"_Purify it, girl! If you can't control your soul then purify the damned stuff!" _Kikyo screamed out. Kiki quickly pulled her hands into position. A very questionable spiritual bow and arrow shimmered into place with its string pulled back tightly.

"Purify!" Kiki shrieked, letting loose the arrow from the sting. It went flying through the fog but did not touch anything; the taunting stuff had pulled away from the arrow's path. Kiki felt a sharp pang in the side of her head where the arrow probably hit. The stinging sensation angered her to no extent.

"Well, Inuyasha? What am I gonna do now!" Kiki screamed. It was out of her system. She had no more ideas. Worn out, she panted and sat hauntingly still.

"_Only some of that made it through…" _Kikyo groaned at her from somewhere. _"They probably won't figure it out until it's-"_

"**I need more information, Kiki!"**

The demonic energy around Kiki started to swirl and cave in on her. As soon as it touched her skin, she felt all control over her mind go into complete hysterics.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kiki's eyes shot open, aglow with a deep maroon color. Shippo backed away from her and Kaede practically gagged at the sight of it.

"No… Not again…" she said while backing away. In seconds the hut was a like a tornado. Kiki's body was aglow with red light and wind was drawing itself to her. Kaede and Shippo covered their heads and allowed themselves to be pushed back into a wall but Inuyasha stood his ground, watching her with drying eyes.

"Dammit! Look what you had me do!" He snapped, covering them with his kimono sleeve and blinking repeatedly. "What the hell is happening, woman? You're the one who told me to do something!"

"Her demonic soul is trying to overpower her body! This has happened before! Do something!" Kaede shouted. Inuyasha only heard because of his sensitive hearing; most sound was lost within the whirlwind. It didn't seem like Kaede had been replying to his question, only stating useful information. Probably no use in trying to ask questions, then.

"How did you get her to stop?" Inuyasha yelled back. No reply.

Kiki's body drifted off the ground and stood her up in the air. Then the wind suddenly stopped; Kiki fell to the ground on her knees, head clasped tightly between her hands.

"I… Refuse…To... Be stuck in my own mind… Forever!" She screamed, knocking her head against the wood floor. A fog began to engulf the cabin. "You stay out of Kikyo's part of my body!"

Inuyasha started coughing gruffly and turned around to see that Shippo and Kaede were slumped against the wall, unconscious. The demonic fog was some sort of knock-out gas.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha barked at her, turning to face her once more. The girl looked up with wide, glowing eyes and a face twisted in pain. "Kiki, snap out of it!"

_He… Used my name... Again…_ Kiki stumbled to her feet, still holding her head in one hand. Through the will of one of her souls, her free hand lifted and blasted Inuyasha into the wall with a large hunk of spiritual energy.

"I have complete control over both my souls!" She snapped angrily at him. "No... No I don't! I'm overrun by a demon yet using Kikyo's spiritual powers! Stop making me do things!"

Inuyasha winced and opened one eye. He was hunched next to Shippo, and Kiki was twisting around in agony and confusion in front of him. He slowly began to stand and she didn't notice.

"I don't want to kill my friends!" Kiki shrieked and the fog began to wisp away. "I don't want to kill my village or Kikyo's soul within me! I don't want to kill my mother, or my cousin!" It was almost completely lifted at this point, but the demonic sparks of energy still remained. "And most of all…"

Inuyasha lifted his right hand and rested it on Kiki's left shoulder. She had been looking at the ground, right hand clutched around her head, very close to tears. Now her head shot up and water began rolling down her cheeks.

"Most of all… I don't want to kill Inuyasha! Not yet!" With that the sparks flickered out of existence and her eyes returned to their normal, deep purple shade. Her eyelids drooped and she fell against Inuyasha. He caught her and gently laid her on the ground. To erase all worries that she had collapsed upon herself again, she let out a loud snore.

She was asleep.


	5. Hills

**Hills**

"Uh...Yes mother. Of course, mother. I'll try, mother. Yes, I will stay with Inuyasha. I will be back by dinner. No, I won't get into trouble. No, I won't use my powers. I'll be careful. Bye, Mom! What? Oh… Bye!"

Inuyasha snickered as Kiki fled the hut and ran ahead of him. He was leaning against the wall next to the doorframe, outside.

"You just promised the woman you would stay with me!" He barked after her. "Haven't I told you enough that you can't run off alone with the jewel?"

Kiki stopped at the top of the hill that overlooked the village. She was panting happily as she turned to Inuyasha and waved. "Are you coming or not? Hurry it up, I want some fresh air!"

A week had passed since Kiki's souls had gotten out of her control. Between exchanging information and making things up that made sense as they went along, the whole group had figured out Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kiki's story.

Kiki was a creation of three souls: Kikyo, Kikyo's murderer, and a small soul of her own to hold the other two in check. Through 34 years of developing within Kikyo's Murderer's body, she had created a soul of her own; the demon that contained her probably knew nothing about it. She was then set free in a child's form, near the village, and was brought to Kaede be an unsuspecting villager. Kaede had unknowingly trained Kiki to draw spiritual power from Kikyo and she now used the identity of a priestess to mask her unusual powers.

"The only reason I'm coming is because you have the jewel! Remember that!" Inuyasha warned, springing up the hillside to stand beside her. As soon as he was nearby, she sat down.

"Let's roll down the hill! First one to the bottom wins!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha gave her a look that suggested only slight interest. "What? You can't tell me you didn't do this when you were little."

"When I was little I was off alone in a forest fending for myself and running away from demons until I was strong enough to fight them off!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Well then all the better!" Kiki cheerfully replied as she grabbed his arm and yanked him down. He pulled his arm back as she continued. "It's time to finally have some fun!"

"Why are you so perky? Don't you know that you were apparently created for no reason?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh, stop being cranky! I'm just happy to finally be out of the interrogation room!" she said, motioning the Kaede's hut. It had been a long week of questions, migraines, and warnings of not using any of her powers for a while. Inuyasha had witnessed it all with a taunting smirk and sarcastic remarks.

"I'm not cranky!" He growled at her.

"Then roll with me! Wheeeeeeeee!" Kiki yelled as she fell to her side and rolled down the hill. Inuyasha watched until she reached the bottom and stood up, dusting herself off. She then turned to look at him. "C'mon! It's really fun!"

With a sigh and an under-the-breath mutter of 'This is so stupid', Inuyasha fell onto his side and crookedly rolled down the hill, not nearly as fast as Kiki had. She cheered when he hit the bottom.

"Now wasn't that fun?" She cooed, pinching one of his twitching dog ears. He swatted her hand away as he sat up, not replying. "Oh, come on! Give me your opinion!"

"Why didn't I go as fast as you?" he asked bitterly. Kiki squealed energetically at his sudden interest. He shot her a glare. "Well? Why didn't I go as fast as you?"

Kiki reached out and patted him on the head. "That's because you haven't had a lot of practice, silly!"

Inuyasha stood and began his way back up the hill, Kiki prancing up behind him. "Then we'll just keep doing it until I can go as fast as you." He stated coldly.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Inuyasha… Can we please stop?" Kiki begged for about the hundredth time that day. "We've rolled down the hill, like, 50 times already."

"Did I go as fast as you?" He questioningly snapped, sitting down. They were at the top of the hill, readying to go down once more. "If I did, we can walk down this time."

"Yes! Yes, you went as fast as I did! Faster! As fast as the wind! Can we please do something else?" Kiki said, lunging at the opportunity to stop rolling. "It's already mid afternoon and we haven't even visited the tree. That was our original plan. To visit the tree and try to find some clues."

"Fine. But if we want to get back by dinner and still have thoroughly examined it we're going to have to get there in…" He examined the sky. "Two minutes."

"WHAT?" Kiki groaned loudly, and then put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes darted towards Kaede's hut at the bottom of the hill they were standing on. She still thought they were at the tree.

"Oh, shut up. If you get on my back we'll be there in no time." Inuyasha growled at her.

"Your back?" Kiki exclaimed, her energy suddenly revived. "That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Uh... Sure…" Inuyasha muttered, cursing himself silently for even offering to give her a ride.

"So squat down so I can get on." Kiki ordered. Reluctantly, he did, allowing her to jump onto his back. When he stood up she rested her head on his right shoulder. "Onward!"

With a short squat Inuyasha launched himself from the top of the hill and soared over the village below. Kiki wrapped her hands around his waist and squeezed tightly, as if hanging on for dear life. He landed on a roof-top and skittered and jumped across and onto others. Before Kiki could even absorb how fast they were going they were hopping from tree to tree and then suddenly she was dumped onto the ground.

"There. We're here." Inuyasha huffed sourly. Kiki stood and rubbed her butt, deciding not to whine about how he had dropped her as soon as possible. It was good enough that he had carried her to the tree.

It was the tree Kiki had freed Inuyasha from. The wise tree; "The Tree of Time", as Kaede had called it in their discussions. Kiki scampered up the large, overgrown roots and up to the spot where Inuyasha had been. There was a dent in the tree where the arrow had been. Kiki felt a strain around her neck as she touched it. The Shikon jewel was pulling her towards the spot.

"Huh…" Kiki murmured as Inuyasha sat, pouting, on the ground to watch. Kiki went from side to side, examining everything she could. Soon it began to darken outside, and Inuyasha called her back from her mission.

"You're going to be late for dinner." He sated blankly as she passed him again. "You're going to be late if we don't start walking back."

"Then it's not a problem, is it? I'll ride with you." Kiki replied with a wave of her hand, brushing the problem aside. The tree fascinated her to much to leave it now.

"No, you won't." Inuyasha growled. "That was a one time thing; I'm not doing it again."

Kiki turned from the tree and sat in front of him. "Aww! Please? I'll only be a couple more minutes, and then you can carry me back!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeease? It was invigorating! I'll never ask you again, I promise!"

"NO!" He snarled.

Kiki leaned forward, putting her hands on his knees. Her purple eyes glimmered with an emotion Inuyasha could not identify. "You know the only reason I didn't want to kill you is because you're too important to the story of why I was created. Think about it." She whispered into one of his ears.

With that she got up and began to walk back to the hut. Inuyasha watched her wearily as she left. "And the only reason I can't kill you is because you look too much like Kikyo…"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"I'm back!" Kiki called into the hut before pushing aside the mat the covered the door and entering. Shippo was sprawled out across the floor playing with clay marbles and Kaede was preparing herbs for some sort of potion. There was a pot over the fire boiling water.

"Where's Inuyasha? Didn't you tell me you'd stay with him?" Kaede asked, not looking up from where she was cutting Red Reishi, a rare mushroom used in powerful rememdies.

"Oh my goodness! Where did you get that?" Kiki shrieked upon sight of it. "That's so rare!"

"My question was 'Where is Inuyasha?', and it still stands." Kaede replied, brushing aside Kiki's comment.

"He walked me to the top of the hill and then sprung off to do some things…" Kiki said with a shrug. It would be better if Kaede didn't know she had walked back alone. "I'm allowed to go down the hill alone, right?"

"Did you walk or roll?" Shippo inquired, looking up from his marbles. Kiki twitched noticeably and turned to face him, fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know because you were – MMPH! MMM!" Shippo had begun to explain but Kiki had pounced on him and covered his mouth.

Kiki tried to cover up the sudden action by saying, "So… Uh… Mom. Where did you get the Red Reishi?"

"A man from far away lands was passing through the village today and stopped by at the hut. He offered to sell me some for quite a reasonable price." Kaede said wearily, looking up from the rare mushroom to examine Kiki's position over Shippo very carefully. "Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Kiki assured, releasing Shippo from her grasp. He gasped dramatically for air and Kiki bopped him over the head.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"I'm back." Inuyasha called sourly, pushing aside the mat in the doorway and waltzing in. Kaede glanced up at him from watching the pot over the fire carefully.

"Done with those things you needed to do?" she asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, finding it easier to just agree with what she was saying then ask questions about it. He stopped next to her and peered over into the corner where Kiki was curled around Shippo, both of them sleeping.

"They went out and ate berries for dinner. I apologize if you didn't have any."

"Dinner? No, that's fine." Inuyasha said as he sat down. "What are you making?"

"I'm preparing Red Reishi for later use." Kaede told him, as if he would understand what it was. "It's much easier to use for later potions if I cook it now."

Kiki stirred and lifted her head, opening her eyes slightly. "Keep it down, we're trying to sleep." She muttered at them, raising a hand to cover a yawn.

"It's just because you're such a light sleeper." Inuyasha snapped. She scowled in reply and laid down again, hissing something about 'since when do we allow strangers to live in the house?'

** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Demon Slayer Village…?" Kaede said in question, turning to a very set faced Kiki. Shippo was still asleep and Inuyasha had left sometime in the night. "You want to go to the Demon Slayer Village?"

"One of the villagers is from there, and they told me… It would be much better if I lived in a place that could handle the increase in demonic activity."

"I don't know…" Kaede sighed.

"Like you said, many demons will be after the jewel. I want to live in a village that will not have problems with demons coming at them every day. And, she said it was where the jewel originated from. I could figure out the history of what I'm protecting." Kiki argued, knowing that Kaede would not like the idea. "And I could take Shippo back to his den on the way there. Didn't you get a message yesterday from his parents apologizing for their sudden absence?"

"Well… Yes… I suppose… But leave the village? For good? In your condition?" Kaede pleaded.

"Mom, I fixed my leg and it's been a week. I'm going to have to start using my powers again or the souls will probably get restless. The rain hasn't visited the village all week because I'm not allowing any of the elements I control near me. And I miss the chill of the wind…"

"Well… I will think about it. Now you go and find Inuyasha and see what he says about it…" Kaede stated, her face as set as Kiki's. The young girl sighed in irritation.

"Why do I have to check with him? He'll follow me wherever I go because I have the jewel."  
"Because he's a living thing and deserves to know that you're leaving." Kiki's face brightened at that statement. "If you are leaving." Kaede finished with warning in her voice.

Doesn't matter, because I'm leaving with or without your permission. She taunted in her mind, standing and exiting the hut. And I'll tow Shippo back to his parents while I'm at it.

Kiki headed up the hill and then down to the village, cutting through the market and onto the path into the woods. Inuyasha would sense the jewel and come after her; he always did.

Upon reaching the tree she released him from, she sat down on one of the roots. Inuyasha jumped down and landed before her.

"How did you know I was following you?" He sneered, straightening. Kiki just flashed him a smile and looked up at the sky. Inuyasha went forward and place his hands on either side of her legs, leaning in close to her face. She lowered her head and looked straight into his eyes. "Answer me when I speak to you."

"You're not my mother." Kiki replied with a smirk, lifting up her knee and kicking him back. Inuyasha squinted his eyes at her, catching her foot before she let it go back to the ground.

"You came out here for a reason though. Perhaps because your mother told you to?" Inuyasha snickered. Kiki glared at him and then smirked again, knowing she would upset him with her news.

"Yeah. I'm going away. She wanted me to tell you before I waltzed off, leaving you dumbstruck and confused."

Inuyasha let go of her foot and stared at her. Kiki basked in his surprise. "You're… going away? Where to?"

"The demon slayer village in the north. All I know is that the village is somewhere in the mountains, because… the villager I got the info from can't remember. I also know that the jewel came from there. I'll ask people in other villages if they know anything about it." Kiki answered with a smile. She tilted her head playfully at Inuyasha. "Why? You don't want to come?"

"I didn't say that! And I also don't mean to say that I want to! I mean… I'm following the jewel! That's all! It's the only reason I'll go with you!" Inuyasha barked, taken of guard by the question. "Why do you care, anyways?"

Kiki slipped off the branch and seductively placed her hand underneath Inuyasha's chin. He was only a bit taller than her, but she still had to tilt her head up to look at him. Inuyasha nervously backed off, but she kept her approach. "Why do I care? Why shouldn't I? Are you sure that the jewel is the only reason you'll go with me?" Kiki brought her face very close to Inuyasha's, and his eyes went wide.. "Are you positive it's the only thing?"

"It's the jewel." Inuyasha assured her, his voice shaky and uncertain. Kiki smirked and let go of his chin, skipping off towards the village.

"Ok! We're leaving tomorrow!" She called back. Inuyasha watched, stunned, as she left.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"I told him!" Kiki said in a sing-song voice, spinning into the hut. Kaede raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl as she sprawled herself across the floor to relax. Shippo scampered through the door with herbs and handed them to Kaede.

"Told who? What? What's going on?" He energetically exclaimed, jumping into her lap. Kiki laughed and patted him on the head.

"I told Inuyasha that we're going to take you back to your parents tomorrow! And then we're going on a journey to find a demon slayer village that I can live in and not cause problems for the residents!" Kiki exclaimed before Kaede could reply. Instead, the old woman shot Kiki a death glare, which she ignored.

"Really? I get to go home? Yay! Not that I'm not having fun here, but I want to see my mom and dad. And I want to go play with my friends! " Shippo exclaimed as he jumped out of Kiki's lap and ran circles around her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa, slow down there!" Kiki laughed, catching Shippo before he tripped over his own two feet. "Tomorrow! We're leaving tomorrow! So you've got to go help me pack! We need to pack my two other outfits, some food, some medical herbs, and we need to find some water sacks somewhere in this hut! You up to the challenge?" Shippo nodded his head vigorously. "Alright, then let's get to it!"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"You over packed." Kaede bitterly pointed out, two drained children sprawled before her. Kiki lifted her head off the floor and examined her pack from afar. It was indeed overstuffed, herbs protruding from every pocket.

"Then un-pack some of it. We were just excited, is all." Kiki said with a wave of her hand. It was mid evening and Shippo was taking a nap beside her; they had spent all day running around the village getting useful things.

"I'd unpack all of it if you hadn't gotten Shippo into such a good mood." Kaede threatened. Kiki shrugged and rolled over, turning her back to Kaede.

"And then I'd just set off with nothing, fending for myself as I went along." Kiki threatened back. Kaede sighed and began to unpack her bag, removing a great amount of herbs, two outfits, and about five water sacks. There were also jars of berries and sacks of dried meat.

"Keep most of the food." Kiki warned, sitting up. "And you know what herbs we should have."  
'"Of course, of course. Now go back to sleep." Kaede said with Kiki's classic wave of the hand. Kiki scowled at her but Kaede didn't see.

"What's this?" Inuyasha exclaimed from the doorway. He raised his eyebrows. "Are you going into hiding for a couple years?"

"You know very well I am not!" Kiki exclaimed defensively. "I just over packed!"

"This is good for me because I get most of the herbs she collected…" Kaede murmured. Kiki sharply turned towards her adoptive mother.

"What was that?" she basically shrieked.

"Oh, nothing!" Kaede sing-songed back to her, somewhat mocking. Kiki fumed silently as Inuyasha snickered at her and Kaede bottled most of the herbs she had collected with Shippo that day.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"You'll come back some day, right?" Kaede choked out. Kiki nodded and embraced her mother warmly. "I'll miss you, child."

"Don't cry, Mom. If you cry, I'll cry and then Shippo will cry and then Inuyasha will make fun of all of us!" Kiki warned, her voice cracking.

"Hey! I'm capable of emotions too!" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo crossed his arms and looked up at him, trying to stare him down. Eventually it started to make Inuyasha uncomfortable. "I mean… I probably wouldn't make fun of you because it's kind of emotional for you!" More staring. "Ok! I would make fun of you!"

Kaede laughed, trying to cheer herself up. Kiki drew back from her mother and held her in front of her by her shoulders. "Now you be careful." Kaede warned them. They all nodded and Kiki smiled at her.

"Bye Mom. I will miss you so much. Thanks for taking care of me all these years. Thank for putting up with my… silence, for so long." Kiki hugged her mother again and then picked up her pack and shrugged it on. Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and Inuyasha put his arms in his sleeves.

Kiki waved as Kaede's hut got blurrier and blurrier until she couldn't see it anymore, due to all the trees. The path they took was slightly overgrown, and took sharp turns. It would be a while before the reached their first destination: Shippo's home.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Dammit, girl, watch your step!" Inuyasha exclaimed as she tripped and bumped into him. He steadied her as she tried to straighten up.

"Sorry, this pack is really heavy." She huffed and Shippo jumped off her shoulder to relieve her of some weight.

"Runt, get back on her shoulder." Inuyasha growled, getting behind Kiki and yanking the pack off her back. He shouldered it as she watched in awe. "What? You're slow. And you'll be even slower if you have this thing on."

Kiki grinned at him and Shippo jumped back up onto her shoulder. The three went back to walking, silently, through the forest. They had lost their way a while back, Inuyasha insisting that he would lead because he was traveling with "A bunch of idiots".

Kiki sighed. _"This is going to be a long trip…"_


	6. Dinner in the Den

"Aaaand… We're so lost…" Kiki grumbled at Inuyasha from behind. His sensitive ears picked up the comment and he turned to look at her, death in his eyes.

"Because YOU couldn't remember where to go! I had to take the lead!" he argued.

"Oh, please, Inuyasha. I know the way to my own home. You wouldn't let me lead, though." Shippo shot back with a glare on his face. Inuyasha glared right back, the two locking eyes in a sort of staring contest.

"Now, come on you two! Shippo, do you know where we are?" Kiki asked. Shippo shook his head, causing Inuyasha to grunt triumphantly. "Inuyasha! How about you?" No reply. "And I have absolutely no clue. And holding back this rain has been hell for the last 3 hours."

The group had been walking for 3 days. The normal 2 day walk had been turned into a trip of confusion and random paths through the woods. Inuyasha refused to admit it was his fault, although Shippo had wanted to lead the group originally.

"Well, to bad! It's going to be even worse if you let it rain on us!" he snapped in aggravation. Kiki scrunched up her face and let her eyes water, putting on the act that she was close to tears. The half-demon boy shifted uncomfortably and glanced around him. Seeing that she was not going to get anywhere with just acting, Kiki let the waterworks loose.

"Y-you-your so m-m-me-mean!" she bawled, sitting down in the dirt. Inuyasha jumped back from her, hands up and eyes wide. Shippo patted her head comfortingly, being perched on her shoulder.

"There, there… we'll find the den…" he cooed, shooting another glare at Inuyasha. "Don't fall apart on us now, Kiki. We need you to hold back that rain."

"You don't understand! My whole body is starting to ache from holding it back! I've been putting off my powers for a whole week and now I'm trying to hold back a rain storm! It's a lot of pressure! I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Kiki cried, her whole body heaving with the sobs. She was gasping for breath, and Inuyasha was starting to shift his weight from foot to foot. His face was twisted in what seemed to be concern, but comforting her would be held against him for a long time.

"Uh…" he sighed quietly. Kiki lifted her head to look at him and Shippo glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I guess… We could… You could… I'll try to track Shippo's scent and find his den… And you could… I mean... both of you…"

"Just spit it out!" Kiki snapped through her tears, sniffing and wiping her eyes with a sleeve.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here!" he growled at her. She shut her mouth abruptly and looked at him expectantly. "Well, I… I was offering to find the den and then carry you there."

Shippo coughed in disbelief and Kiki's eyes lit up. She jumped up from the ground and started dusting herself off. "Really? You would do that for me?" she exclaimed happily, lunging at Inuyasha and wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly while Shippo jumped off her shoulder and onto the ground. "Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha turned bright red, muttering excuses to why he was doing this while she clung to him. Shippo watched warily as he patted her on the back and then pushed her off. "Let's not get too overdramatic here…" he mumbled and Kiki grinned.

"Aww! Look at Mr. I-don't-do-well-with-physical-contact!" She taunted, tugging on one of his ears. He swatted her away halfheartedly and then squatted next to Shippo.

"What?" Shippo exclaimed, crossing his arms and looking at him sideways. "Do you need something?"

Inuyasha's nose twitched and he took in Shippo's scent fully. "What do you say, squirt?" He asked to cover up what he was really doing.

"I don't thank half demons." Shippo replied bitterly. Kiki gasped and whacked him over the head before Inuyasha had a chance to.

"Shippo! That's no way to treat Inuyasha! You know, in a way, I'm also half demon. You don't treat me like that!" she scolded. Shippo flushed and muttered his thanks grudgingly.

"Alright, get on my back." Inuyasha grumbled, squatting down. Shippo jumped onto Kiki's shoulder and grabbed her collar while she got onto Inuyasha's back.

They barreled into the sky, Inuyasha using the tree branches to increase his velocity as they traveled on. After an hour or so, Inuyasha stopped in a clearing and dumped the two passengers off his back.

"Is this it, runt?" he growled at them, waving his hand at a large bump in the ground. "Smells just like you."

"Wow! You actually found it!" Shippo exclaimed, running forward. He passed through a demonic barrier that shimmered as he entered the ground around the bump. Placing a paw on a small patch of dead grass, an entrance shimmered next to him. "Let the half demon and Kiki through." He told the hill.

Kiki stepped forward, through the barrier, and Inuyasha followed. Beckoning to them, Shippo scampered into the hole.

"What is this?" Inuyasha inquired quietly. Kiki laughed at his timid fear of the hill.

"It's an illusion. Only Shippo's family can control who comes in, and who gets out." She explained, crouching down and crawling through the hole. Inuyasha followed cautiously. Before his feet were all the way in he felt raindrops on them.

** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Kiki! Honey!" Shippo's mother shrieked when Kiki stood up from crawling through the entrance. A beautiful fox demon pounced at her in human form, bushy tails waving happily behind her. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Shippo's mother had long red hair and curious green eyes. Her attire was much like her son's except that it was cut to her curves and the nine tails that spread out majestically behind her. Brown, perky fox ears drooped on her head, the only large difference between her son and herself. Kiki adored Shippo's mother; she was a kindhearted demon who always treated her like a daughter, spoiling her and comforting her when Kaede felt no need to.

Kiki laughed and hugged her. "Kitsune! How are you?"

The witty fox demon pulled back from Kiki and grinned. "I'm great! I'm so sorry for burdening you with Shippo. Was he good?"

"Don't worry, he was fine. Hiei!" Kiki squealed at the sight of Kitsune's husband. He was also in human form, attire identical to his son's except for one difference – Hiei had a spiked plate on his right shoulder. His hair was dark black, with white streaks in it. His red eyes were kind and friendly.

"Kiki, it is a pleasure to see you." He murmured holding out his hand. Kiki grabbed it and pulled him to her, paying careful attention to his spikes as she hugged him.

"Interesting reunion." Inuyasha grumbled from behind her, standing up and dusting himself off. "And an even more interesting entrance."

"I know! We're thinking about making it bigger but it's just the right size when we're in fox form." Kitsune talkatively replied, thoughtfully looking at the entrance behind Inuyasha. It was beginning to melt away.

"Mom, Dad, don't smother her…" Shippo called out. Kiki stopped hugging Hiei and peered down the dirt hallway. Shippo was standing beside a wooden door. "She and Inuyasha just got here."

"Inuyasha? Is that your name, then?" Hiei inquired, holding out his hand. Inuyasha grasped it firmly, both staring each other down. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, yes, yes! I adore company! Although Hiei doesn't seem to share that interest…." Kitsune exclaimed, pouting slightly at him. Hiei reddened and turned away from Inuyasha, walking towards his son.

"It's raining?" Shippo inquired and Kiki nodded. He smiled and pushed at the wooden door behind him. It swung inward to reveal a familiar room. It looked very much like Kaede's hut – almost a complete replica. Kiki shrieked happily and pushed past Hiei, jumping in.

"You finished it! It looks exactly like Kaede's hut!" she pointed out.

"Not really…" Inuyasha muttered, earning himself death glares from the mena dn an inquisitive glace from Kitsune.

"Oh don't be so grumpy." Kiki warned. "We're staying for the night."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Inuyasha coughed, dropping the bowl he had been sipping a strange liquid from. It crashed to the floor and shattered, but he paid no mind to it. His eyes were locked on the entrance to the dining room. He heard Hiei shout behind him and Shippo growl, but his thoughts were blurry and he didn't care.

"Inuyasha!" Kiki scolded from the entrance to the dining room. Kitsune stood behind her, giggling. She had given Kiki a makeover, pinning up her hair with ivory combs and dressing her in a fine floral kimono. She even painted Kiki's lips and gave her a floral fan to pull the look together.

Hiei had sourly agreed to divert Inuyasha's attention while Kitsune did this; she had wanted to surprise him. While they were in the forgery examining swords the girls had been in the master bedroom trying on kimonos and testing colors for Kiki's lips. After sleeping in the replica room that night, Kiki had decided she needed to spend some time with her friends.

Shippo had helped the girls prepare a large dinner almost all day. When they had told him to go play a few hours ago, he had taken the chance whole-heartedly.

"I… I…" Inuyasha choked, taking a step forward. Kiki's eyes danced in entertainment. She opened her fan and held it up to her face to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Inuyasha had also undergone some sort of tidying-up. He had brushed his hair and washed his clothes with coaxing from Kitsune. "It's a big dinner! A welcome dinner!" she had said. "You have to look presentable!"

"Inuyasha, stop staring." Kiki said with a scowl. He gulped and took his seat, letting Kiki approached the table and sit across from him. Kitsune skipped towards her seat across from Hiei.

"He broke a bowl, Mom!" Shippo whined, glaring at Inuyasha. "And he hasn't even apologized!"

"Nonsense! You know very well that he didn't mean to. There's no need to apologize! Anyways…" Kitsune waved her hand at the mess and it disappeared. "Your father and I have complete control over items in this house. See? All gone!"

"Then let's eat." Hiei sighed, giving his son a look of apology. Both he and Shippo didn't really like Inuyasha. They were like her father and brother; overprotective and suspicious. Everyone at the table nodded and Kiki stood up. Kitsune waved her hand at the dining table and bowls appeared.

"The first course is a venison stew with carrots, potatoes, corn, and tomatoes." Kiki announced. Kitsune waved her hand again and a large pot appeared in the middle of the table. A ladle lay next to it.

"Enjoy!" Kitsune gaily chuckled, getting looks from her husband and son. Inuyasha was too focused on Kiki to reply. She was leaning over and ladling stew into everyone's bowls. He blushed when she reached for his bowl, flashing him a sweet smile.

"Th-thanks…" He stuttered, and then shifted his gaze to the spoon beside his bowl. "Uh…"

"It's a spoon, but you don't have to use it!" Kiki giggled. "Just sip stew like you normally do."

Shippo snickered at Inuyasha and picked up his spoon. His father smirked slightly and did the same. Kitsune looked between her family, Kiki, and Inuyasha. The two guests were not using their spoons, but her husband and son were.

"Oh, I'm torn!" Kitsune dramatically sighed. "Do I respect my guests and sip from the bowl or stay loyal to my stubborn family and use the spoon?" While saying this she was picking up the bowl. "My, oh me!" she finished and sipped from the bowl.

The rest of the meal followed in much the same way – Inuyasha didn't know how to use any of the utensils so just ate with his hands. Kiki followed his lead so he didn't feel uncomfortable, but Shippo and Hiei, as if to spite him, used forks, knives, and spoons. Kitsune sometimes ate like her guests and sometimes like her family, casually talking as she made her choice with each food.

When they were all finished Kiki stood up and stretched. "I'm stuffed!" She yawned, swiping her fan off the table and heading towards the entrance. "Goodnight!"

"Wait, Kiki!" Kitsune laughed in reply, scurrying from her seat and directing the young girl back to the table. "We need to hear their thanks! Ok boys, praise us greatly and tell us there are no better women in the world!"

"Mom, I don't have to say that, right? I helped all day!" Shippo complained. Inuyasha and Hiei glanced at each other, making a silent and temporary peace treaty.

"Why would we ever say things like that?" Inuyasha began. He glanced at Kiki, whose head was tilted curiously to the side. "I mean… It was good but it doesn't deserve such rave compliments."

"Exactly. Another fine meal, dear wife." Hiei agreed, standing and going over to them. He kissed her gently on the lips and then headed towards the entrance of the dining room. "Thank you for all you do!"

"Not so fast, boys!" Kitsune snarled, causing everyone in the room to jump. She never got mad. "You can't buy me off with thanks and a kiss! We worked hard! We worked all day! We worked… Oh… dammit. I suppose you **can** buy me off with thanks and a kiss…"

Grumpily she waved at the table and it cleared of any dishes that were left over. The whole group started for the door except Kiki, who spun around when she heard it begin to creak open.

"WAIT!" she yelled at them. They all turned to look at her. Her face was bright red. "I mean… Isn't anyone... going to… say something?" The group looked at her with question and confusion on their faces. She sighed and slumped to the ground. "Hopeless bastards…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh! You look very nice, Kiki!" Shippo exclaimed. Her face brightened at the comment and she turned her gaze to the others.

"You know I always think you're beautiful, darling! We did a good job!" Kitsune chorused.

"You look very nice." Hiei murmured, only after being jabbed in the side by his wife. "It's a good look for you."

The family left, leaving only Kiki and Inuyasha in the room. Kiki turned her gaze to him and he squirmed under it, face reddening.

"You… look… better than usual!" He blurted, slipping through the door. Kiki looked at the door in horror and then started to laugh.

"I suppose that's all I'm going to get out of Inuyasha…"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Hmm…" Kiki sighed, taking the combs out of her hair. Kitsune had left a trunk by the door with her normal clothes and a note telling her to put the other stuff in it. She was in the Kaede hut replica room. "I think I feel more comfortable with my hair down…"

She started to unbutton the kimono when the door opened behind her. She spun around to face the intruder, her shoulder bare and right hand holding the rest of her clothing half up. A red faced Inuyasha was staring at her.

"AAAIIIEE! Inuyasha, you idiot! SIT!" Kiki shrieked. Inuyasha shouted out in surprise as the beads brought him face first into the ground.

"What was that for?" He snapped, prying himself up. "I didn't know you were changing!"

"Just get out! Out!" Kiki screamed, pointing at the door.

"Fine!" Inuyasha barked, opening the door to reveal the hallway. "I'll see you at breakfast!" With that he walked into the hallway and carelessly threw the door behind him.

Kiki sighed with relief and watched the door for a couple minutes before undressing completely and changing into her priestess clothes. She put the fine attire in the trunk and shut the lid. It sunk into the floor when she stepped back from it.

"And everything was going so great, too…." Kiki sighed, rubbing at her watering eyes. "I'll have to apologize in the morning…"


	7. Captured

Inuyasha didn't see Kiki at breakfast.

Actually, nobody saw Kiki or Kitsune for the whole morning. Inuyasha sat by the entrance and waited until what he thought was noon before he decided to use the door to get to Kaede's replica room.

The door still puzzled him; you could open up the door to reveal any room you wished to see. If he thought 'I wonder if she's in the dining room…' and opened the door, he would be in the dining room. The den was too large to use regular doors – but it had been hard work enchanting so many.

_"Yeah, it was very hard to get all these doors. Inuyasha, you just have to think of the room you want. Since you haven't been here… Well, ever… Somebody else will have to open the doors for you if you want to go somewhere. Ok?" Kitsune explained. The half-demon boy stared at her until she started to shift uncomfortably. "I said… Ok?"_

_"Huh? Oh, right… Whatever…" he mumbled while moving his gaze to the floor. It was an interesting thing to comprehend and he had not even noticed he was staring at Kitsune…_

"I hope I don't end up somewhere weird…" Inuyasha grumbled inched towards it. "I can't believe I spent the night in the hallway because I was afraid of this thing…"

With a deep breath he approached the hunk of wood and thought VERY hard about Kaede's hut. When he pushed the door open, it was the replica room of Kaede's hut. Except, nobody was there. With a sigh, he closed it again and paced back to the entrance to the whole den.

"Inuyasha?" Kiki asked curiously from behind him. He jumped and whipped around. Shippo, Kitsune, Hiei, and Kiki were all crowded around the door entrance, staring at him. Behind them was the dining room. He reddened. "Have you been out here all night?"

Before he could reply Kitsune jumped in. "Oh, you poor thing! I suppose you didn't know where you were supposed to sleep… Silly me! Wait… You didn't complain yesterday morning… Did you sleep out here last night, too?"

Inuyasha blushed even deeper at that. To be honest, he had slept in Kaede's replica room, watching over Kiki. When he had wanted to leave the den, Hiei had distracted him with swords; he had been tricked into staying an extra day.

Kitsune took his silence as a yes, shaking her head and sighing. "Men! They can't ask for anything! But, what's in the past is in the past… you both need to get going, don't you? Let's go outside, then! Hiei, you slacker, pick up Kiki's bag!" Kitsune scowled playfully at her husband and then grabbed Kiki's arm, towing her towards Inuyasha and the entrance.

Once outside, Shippo began the small talk once more. "Do you have to go, Kiki? You could stay here! With us! You don't need to go all the way to that village."

Kiki smiled and squatted down next to her adoptive cousin. "Shippo, I'm not just going to the demon slayer village because it won't bother them that people and demons will be after the jewel… I'm going to learn the history of the jewel! Remember?"

Shippo sniffed back tears and hugged Kiki around the neck. "I'll miss you!" he wailed and Kiki hugged him tightly.

"We'll all miss you." Hiei assured her and she stood up. Shippo scampered up onto his father's shoulder and nodded. With her son out of the way, Kitsune pounced on Kiki, much like when she had first arrived.

"Going all the way to a demon slayer village somewhere in the mountains? And you don't know where it is? Thank goodness you have a strong man to help you with your travels! Even if he is just 'following you around because you have the jewel'." Kitsune sighed. On the last words she rolled her eyes and drew back from Kiki. "We will miss you very much."

With her goodbyes said and done, Kiki grabbed the bag and nodded silently to Inuyasha, who had watched them angrily as time slipped away. He turned his back to the group and started into the woods.

"I love all of you!" Kiki cried with a wave, turning quickly away from them and jogging to catch up to Inuyasha. She trailed along a couple feet behind him as they entered heavier trees.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Um… Inuyasha?" Kiki piped up, warily staring at the back in front of her. He stopped and she walked into him, falling backwards. Before she hit the ground, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back up on her feet. "Thanks." She sighed, and then looked up at him.

His eyes were dancing with an unreadable emotion and his face was blank. Kiki felt intimidated by the lack response and took a step back from him. "I was... Um… I mean… I'm sorry and all about the room thing…"

He quickly turned away from her, but not before she caught the slightest glimpse of a smile on his face. She rubbed her eyes, telling herself she must have imagined it.

"Feh." He replied and continued walking. Kiki sighed and followed him, her pace slow and uneven. The pack on her back was heavy and she was tired.

Despite that, they kept walking for another hour; Kiki eventually was so far behind Inuyasha the only thing she could see was the blur of his red kimono in the trees. "Inu… Yasha!" she called out weakly. "Wait! Wait up!"

Before she could call out again, something crashed behind her and she instinctively turned sharply. The pack made her tilt farther back than she wanted, and she began to fall backwards again. A hand caught her by the hair before she hit the ground and lifted her into the air. The pain caused tears to stream down her face and they blurred her vision.

"What's this? A human girl walking through the woods? Apparently by herself and very tired…. Not very smart, are you?" The person in front of her mockingly taunted. She could hear some sort of canine whining behind him, and although tired and over worked, Kiki could sense that there were at least seven of them.

"Put me down!" She choked, slipping the pack from her back and struggling against the person's grip. She clasped her hands over his and pulled herself up. Her hair slackened, along with the pain, and he began to hold her higher.

It was a man. His voice suggested deepness and he was apparently very strong. Kiki tried to blink away the tears that were streaming down her face. With a rough jerk, he shouldered her and started to run the way she had come. The canines followed, and she could sense Inuyasha's presence dimly on the outline of her senses. He had finally noticed something was wrong.  
Her thoughts rushed through her head, blurring just like her eyes. She could not think clearly enough to make a plan, and her body went limp with the inability to figure out what action to make. The man carrying her was running amazingly fast, and dodging through the trees.

"You have the Shikon Jewel, that grants limitless power with you. I heard about you from other demons. It seems you and some half-breed slaughtered a whole horde of bandits. Don't try to deny it, I know your description. And I can sense the power." Suddenly he stopped and threw her onto the ground. By now she had finally stopped crying, but the fall left her breathless and gasping for air.

A wolf demon was towering over her. He was wearing a fur skirt and black armor, his shoulders padded with more of the same material, much of which chained onto the armor. His black hair was drawn back into a ponytail, and his bangs were kept back by a crude headband. His right arm sported a fur wristband and his left arm was covered from the wrist to the elbow in another pelted accessory. He had a sword strapped to his left side, and a bushy brown tail flowing out behind him. All the fur was the same color. His blue eyes bore into her as she took in his pointed ears and the wolves behind him.

"My name is Kouga." He sneered at her, glancing behind him. "And it seems you weren't along after all."

Kiki shook her head harshly and began to regain her thoughts once more. What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a weakling; a helpless little girl! She lifted her arm as she began to create a spiritual bow and arrow to shoot the obvious demon, but she stopped herself and thought better of it. Acting helpless until he was distracted was probably the best course of action.

Kouga jumped into the air and did a spinning kick just as Inuyasha burst out of the trees. Foot met face and both men landed on their feet when they hit the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha snarled, eyes frantically searching around him. They landed on Kiki who turned bright red and then put her hand over her shirt where the jewel was. In a sort of mental understanding Inuyasha's eyes shot back to Kouga.

"I didn't do anything, mutt. Just nabbed her and then tossed her over there." Kouga said with a smirk, jabbing a thumb in Kiki's direction. She shot him a cold glare and started to stumble to her feet. "I wouldn't get up, girl, unless you'd like me to slit your neck in one, fast movement."  
Kiki paused, midway through straightening her back. She stared silently and stubbornly at the ground and faked fear by shaking uncontrollably.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, slowly extending his claws without moving his hands from their positions by his sides. He knew that demon was probably after the jewel, but found no harm in playing stupid.

"You've been traveling with this girl for who knows how long and you don't even know she has the jewel? Fat chance. I know from rumors that you are the half-demon who's been following this girl around like a lost puppy. I also know she's not a weakling on a normal basis. But she's out of practice. The only reason she wasn't mauled by demons earlier is because you were always outside, cutting them down before they got close!" Kouga taunted. Kiki's eyes widened at the comment. She hadn't known Inuyasha had been protecting her like that. "Why would you do all of that if you're not after the jewel?"

"The jewel is mine, wolf! If anyone so much as even goes near it other than that girl, I'll slice them into pieces!" Inuyasha growled at him. Kiki could see his face tensing and a snarl teasing his lips, even from her odd view. Kouga laughed in reply.

Both men lashed out each other, Inuyasha punching out and Kouga trying to get a kick on him. Inuyasha punched his foot out of the way and jabbed out his leg to kick Kouga in the back. They landed on the ground and turned to face each other, lashing out once more.

Inuyasha got a cut in on Kouga's right leg and was in return hit backwards into a tree by a strong punch. When they attacked again, Inuyasha sliced the other leg and got a slash down his back in the process.

Kiki straightened and watched them fight, a spiritual bow at ready and eyes searching for an opening. They were moving too fast for her to get any good shots on Kouga, so she slyly began to slink backwards and towards the woods so she could make a quick getaway until a hand slipped over her mouth.

"MMMPH!" she shrieked in a muffled voice, grabbing at the hand and struggling against the arm that was slipping around her waist. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped their fighting and sharply turned towards her and her captor.

"Hey, that's my capture! Hands off!" Kouga snapped, rushing forward. Kiki closed her eyes tightly and felt a demonic energy powering up behind her. She heard Inuyasha yelp, and the swish of his kimono as he jumped out of the way of something, and then the thump of somebody's body hitting the forest floor. Fear overtook her as she opened one eye to examine the scene. Within seconds both eyes were wide open and she was struggling more than ever against the thing behind her.  
The forest that had been before them was now a large crater of burnt trees and scorched dirt, the light of fires flickering through a large cloud of dust that was floating around them. The wind around them was stirring up and making it worse, the fires getting larger as Kiki stared on. She opened her mouth wide as if to scream, but the hand came tighter around her mouth. With that motion she bit down, hard, on the person trying to silence her, and tasted blood in her mouth.

"Oh-ho! A feisty priestess!" a shrieking voice cackled behind as she was released. She jumped away and turned to face the owner. It was a tall, blue man with pointed ears, red eyes, and fangs protruding from his closed mouth. His lips and hair were a faded shade of purple, and his clothes suggested that he was some sort of samurai. "A priestess that won't give me the jewel for master very quickly, no? He told me not to kill you, but to take the jewel from you." His beady eyes darted to her chest, the jewel being tucked safely between her breasts. He could see the string of beads around Kiki's neck, knowing that he would have trouble even touching the air near the jewel.

"Who are you?" Kiki classically spat at him, covering her chest with both arms after noticing that he was staring at it.

"My master says I am the beast of desires, born from desires of demon and man. I can control anyone to the point of making them accomplish their greatest desires. I can see their deepest desires." The beast replied with a snicker. Kiki stared at him uneasily.

"What... kind of desires?" she asked carefully, and then choking out, "Sexual desires?"

"All desires! The desire to kill, the desire to kiss, the desire to love, to hate, to eat. All and every desire. I know most people's deepest desires just by looking at them… you confuse me very much. I cannot read your desires. There is more than one soul in your body." He explained.

"You can't read my desires? Then you can't control me! Fat lot of good your powers will do with me!" Kiki exclaimed, smirking at the demon. "You'll never get the jewel!"

"Who said I was the one taking it from you?" The demon asked, looking surprised. "I was going to have your little friend do it."

Kiki coughed in disbelief as Inuyasha's form faded in behind him, the dust around them settling and the wind whipping with less force. Kiki could feel the heat of fire behind her dimly, but her mind was only focusing on the glazed look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kiki screamed, stepping forward. Her eyes blazed with fury as the demon laughed.  
"He cannot hear you! I am unleashing his greatest desires! His deepest desires! I need not look at him to know what they are! He wants the jewel! More than anything!" The demon pointed at the seething girl, red eyes glimmering with amusement. "He will take the jewel for me! And then I will paralyze him by unleashing all his desires at once! When he is being overpowered by them, I will take the jewel and go back to my master! He will be very pleased!"

Inuyasha jumped at Kiki, who dodged and scrambled to get away. She skidded into the crater behind her, slipping through fire and ashes and tumbling down to the bottom. It was an amazingly deep pit, and she was well covered in soot when she reached the bottom. With a twist she was on her back, and then suddenly Inuyasha was on top of her.

"Inuyasha, no! Don't do it! Don't take the jewel!" He lowered his face towards hers, hands crawling up to her shoulders and pinning her down completely.

_I can't tell him to sit! He's on top of me! _Kiki thought frantically. She squirmed against his weight. _And he knows I can't tell him to sit! Why didn't I tell him before? Stupid, stupid!_

His face was dangerously close to hers, his right hand moving closer and closer to the ring of beads that surrounded her neck.

"Don't… don't put your face so close to mine…" Kiki whispered the heat making her eyes droop.


	8. Stolen Kisses

Kiki's body temperature was rising by the minute. The flames around sensed her discomfort and were quickly slithering along the bottom of the crater to reach her. Her eyes drooped with heat exhaustion, and Inuyasha's body pressed against hers with a newfound weakness. Their lips were centimeters apart, causing ironic shivers to crawl up her spine. His claws enclosed around the beads of her necklace, dangerously close to the nook between her breasts where the jewel resided. She could still see the glaze in his eyes and know that he was underneath the demon's spell, even when their lives were in such danger.

Kiki realized that the pressure on her left shoulder was light enough for her to raise her left hand into Inuyasha's hair. As the flames around them came even closer, Kiki heard Inuyasha whisper her name seductively and then felt the warm sensation of his lips against hers. The first kiss lasted seconds before they parted, taking a quick breath and then pressing into each other again. Each one was deeper, more passionately involved. By the sixth, Inuyasha's tongue was tracing the outline of Kiki's upper lip, requesting entrance into her mouth. She was about to part her lips and allow him his desire when the flames finally reached them, flickering curiously at Kiki's right arm.

She jolted away from it and he allowed her to sit up and hit it out. Sweat rolled into her eyes and she licked her lips tentatively while wiping it off. _What was that? Was that a desire of his?_

She looked down and noticed that his claws were wrapped around the shikon jewel, which he had pulled from the nook on her chest. The dim realization of her freedom dawned upon her and she swept her legs out from under him. That left only ground beneath his body.

"Sit, boy!" Kiki gasped, and his necklace shrieked and pulled him to the ground, ripping his hands from the jewel. The flames around them reached to the sky hungrily at the sudden action and she fought with her demonic powers to keep them away.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha snapped in a familiar, angry tone, lifting his face from the blackened ground. His eyes had lost their glaze.

Kiki felt her eyes water with relief and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. "Thank the gods! You're back! You're back!" she cried, tightening her grasp around him as she felt the flames grow even hotter. "Get us out of here!"

"How in the hells?" Inuyasha sputtered, grasping her around the waist and leaping from the flames to the outskirts of the crater. He watched as the flames engulfed the place where they had been. Holding Kiki out in front of him, he examined her face with confused eyes. "What happened?"

Kiki felt her face flush with embarrassment. She turned her head to look at the ground instead of his eyes. "Uh… You were being controlled to take the jewel from me…"

Inuyasha pulled her to him suddenly, growling at something behind her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Master will be very angry if she is hurt... Is she hurt? She can't be. Your desire was also to protect her. You wouldn't have hurt her. That is why I used you to get the jewel. You have the jewel, yes?" the demon muttered frantically at them, reaching out a hand. Kiki pulled from Inuyasha and turned to the demon, her hair masking her face. She grabbed the demon by the shoulders and slowly lifted her eyes to look at him. The fire in them was even more hungry and angry than the flames behind her.

"Why doesn't he remember anything?" she growled at him, tone irritated. "Why doesn't he remember?"

"He didn't take the jewel but you are not injured. He does not remember because desires overrun mind." The demon answered quickly, squeezing in a sigh of relief. He acted as if Kiki was an old friend and not an enemy. "Master will not hurt me."

Kiki's fingers tightened around the demon's shoulders and her eyes glimmered with hatred. "Die." She said coldly, releasing a large amount of spiritual energy into his body. The demon screamed in pain and fell to the ground, sizzled to a crisp.

"Kiki, he had information! Why kill him?" Inuyasha exclaimed, catching her as she fell backwards. She felt faint, the heat having weakened her and her powers sucking the last of her energy away. "You idiot!"

"Inuyasha, let me have some of your energy." Kiki coughed, clasping her fingers around his hands. He had his arms under her armpits and was holding her up, her head resting on his right shoulder. "I need to stop the fire."

"My energy? Kiki, what the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha inquired in frantic confusion. She felt him tense against her and sighed weakly.

"Just tell me if I can take some!" she snapped, digging her fingernails into his skin. He winced as she drew blood. "I need to stop the fire!"

"Sure! Just do it!" Inuyasha gasped, staggering forward as flames licked at his back. He had just realized the danger behind them.

Kiki sent her spiritual powers through his skin, gasping as energy ran through her veins. Inuyasha's grasp on her weakened noticeably and she pulled her fingernails out of him before he collapsed behind her, ripping herself from his grasp and turning to face him. He was slumped slightly and breathing heavily. "Thank you." She said softly, and raised her head to the sky.

"Due to fire sucking more power out of me than water, I am requesting the movement of a storm on the edge of my senses." Kiki explained as he raised an eyebrow at her. Red demonic energy wisped out of her and fled for the sky. "I can rain out the flames."

A black formation of clouds was soon above them, a whirlwind eating at the smoky air below it. Kiki fell back into Inuyasha's open arms as large droplets of rain began to fall on them. She panted heavily as he lifted her unconscious body bridal style and slowly trudged away from the dying flames.

She sought out his warmth and snuggled against his body, causing an image to flash across his eyes. It was Kiki, and she was pinned underneath him, eyes closed and left hand entwined in his hair. She was tense and sweaty, soot outlining her face and her hair stringy and sticking against his forehead.

He stopped dead as he recognized the memory of putting his lips against hers, store down at the same face snuggled against his chest. His breath became even harder to draw out and his face flushed in embarrassment. So **that **was why Kiki killed the demon…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The first thing she noticed was a soft heartbeat in her ears.

The second thing Kiki noticed when she woke up was that her legs were cold. What was odd, at least to her, was that her upper body was warm but her feet and legs were freezing. As drowsiness cleared from her mind, she realized a couple things that led her to stiffen completely.

Next, she wasn't wearing any cloths but her soft leather breast band and underwear. At some point between when she collapsed into Inuyasha's arms and now, SOMEONE had removed her outer clothes. Following that tasty bit of information, she realized that she leaning against somebody's body, and that there was a cloth draped around her upper body. That was when she stopped all actions, including breathing.

"Mmph…" she heard someone who sounded much like Inuyasha say. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she was lying on top of him.

Their position was actually quite cute: Inuyasha was napping against a tree, his legs spread and his knees bent, one arm on the ground and another draped over Kiki's upper form. He had apparently put his red kimono shirt over her before he dozed off, but it hadn't helped much. It only covered half of her body: her neck to the top of her thighs. Kiki was curled up on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Her butt was on the ground and her legs were curled up so that her knees were painfully stiff, and her arms were curled against her chest to keep them warm.

"Erm…" she managed in a pained voice after she regained her breath. Inuyasha opened one eye and she felt him tense under her in realization that he had dozed off.

"Uh... Are you… By any chance… Still asleep?" he asked quietly. Kiki put her hands on his chest and dug her nails into him as a reply. His body twitched sharply as a reaction and he cursed under his breath.

"Explain." Kiki demanded coldly. She didn't move for fear of letting even more cold air into her little cocoon. "Or die."

"Feh… You were wet so I took off your clothes and set them out to dry. Then you started shaking so I tried to get a fire going, but all the wood around here was wet. So I figured I'd use body heat." Inuyasha sighed. "I was going to get you dressed again but I guess my body decided it would be a nice time for a nap. Traitor…" He added the last word quietly, but Kiki heard it none the less.

"Ah-ha. It makes perfect sense. That you would undress me and then curl up against my half-naked body to keep me warm and then doze off with your arm around me." Kiki sarcastically replied. "I mean, there was no other option!"

Anger overrunning common sense, Kiki sat up and raised a hand, her intention to slap Inuyasha. His hanyou-reflexes caught her before she could make contact with skin.

"Honestly, it was a completely innocent act!" Inuyasha argued, catching her other hand as she tried to slap him again. "Woman! Do you think that's all I care about? Sex?"

"Isn't it?" Kiki backfired, baring her teeth at him. "Isn't it all you think about?"

"No, it isn't!" Inuyasha snarled. "I'm capable of emotions!"

"Like lust and desire?" Kiki snarled right back.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head on that one, his yellow eyes ablaze. "No! Like love!" he blurted, quickly shutting his mouth afterwards. Kiki stared him down for a minute or two and then drew back from him, clutching his shirt around her body to conceal as much as she could.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded as she stood up. "I want my clothes."

"It's no use covering yourself; I already saw most of you…" Inuyasha muttered sourly. Kiki gave him a death glared and he shrunk away. "Feh. Over there." He waved at something behind her and she turned to see a tree with her clothes draped on the lower branches. Hastily, she nabbed them and ducked behind the tree, yanking her pants on first.

"You dropped your pack." Inuyasha informed her when she came out. "And now that you've made it rain everything in it is probably spoiled."

Kiki cursed at the eventful night they had gone through. Encountering 2 demons and facing a raging fire had not been fun. Her head ached just thinking about the information she had obtained through it. She wanted nothing less right now than to pick at everything thoroughly.

"My kneeeeeeees hurt…" Kiki moaned, tilting back and forth on her heels to try and stretch out her legs. "My whole body is stiff with cold…"

"Women. Always complaining." Inuyasha mumbled to himself, standing up and stretching.

"Men. Ever bastards." Kiki retaliated in a slightly louder voice, her tone saying 'I heard that!'.

Somehow, some way, they managed to stop fighting and decide on trying to find the pack. Even if most of the food was spoiled or had been eaten by wild animals, the pack and extra clothes inside of it were too valuable to leave behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This thing is trashed!" Kiki whined, picking through what once was her beloved traveling pack. Animals had been at it all night, picking and scratching at all the pockets. "And my clothes are all ripped! Look at these water sacks – Ruined! Ruined!"

"You never stop." Inuyasha sighed. He was leaning against a tree with his arms and legs crossed. "It's annoying."

"Your comments are always so… point-blank. You're so crude! You never consider the idea that what you say might actually hurt someone's feelings." Kiki snapped bitterly, trying to tie the sack closed. "It's annoying."

Inuyasha scowled at her, a face which she returned. Once she had managed to get the pack into traveling condition, she slung it over her shoulder and turned to face him.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha inquired in a bored tone. "I don't smell any villages around here."

"That's why you're going to give me a ride! All the way to the next village!" Kiki exclaimed, suddenly her bright, perky, normal self. "Won't that be fun?"

"I'm what?" Inuyasha stuttered in surprise. "I'm WHAT?"

"Unless you want me to say the word! And I will. With good reason, too. I didn't do it when I woke up and found you cuddling with me this morning. The least you could do is carry me a ways. The whole trip would go faster if you would just do it all the time." Kiki argued.

"I wasn't cuddling you!" Inuyasha snapped defensively.

"Sure… But either way you're carrying me."

Grumbling something about abuse, Inuyasha crouched down and turned his back to her. She eagerly climbed on, slipping her legs between his arms. With a growl he started off, arousing a feeling of excitement in Kiki's brain. The thrill of flight.


	9. The Past

"Idiot! Don't jump into the village! Stop here!" Kiki exclaimed loudly into one of Inuyasha's sensitive ears. When he was about 6 feet from the ground, he sourly dropped her off his back as a reply. She shrieked for a second and then hit the ground, abruptly exhaling all the oxygen in her body. Inuyasha snickered and landed in front of her.

"I was going to stop!" Inuyasha fumed at her as she rubbed her back and winced. "You didn't need to do that!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kiki snarled at him, her temper easing as his necklace shrieked and yanked him into the ground. The process was so invigorating she just had to do it again. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

The necklace obeyed all the commands, and every single one was followed by a yelp of pain. A cloud of dust was settling around them after the last one had gone through. "Ki… Ki…" Inuyasha growled warningly, prying his face from the ground. "What the HELL was that for?"

Sarcastically, Kiki looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at him. "Inuyasha…" she began her tone sweet. "SIT!"

The ending was angry and dripping with irritation. Inuyasha yelped again as the necklace pulled his face back into the ground. After shooting a smirk at his twitching body, Kiki walked towards the edge of the forest and the newly discovered village.

Upon exiting the trees she had to dodge an array of arrows, rocks, and rotting vegetables. A small crowd of people had formed outside the gates of the village, all sporting some form of weapons. One arrow nearly hit her, but was craftily fried using an overdose of spiritual power. The assault left her in a sour mood once more.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiki exclaimed, sounding much like Inuyasha. With her threatening reaction, a few of them held up loaded slingshots. She backed off slightly, but without giving the appearance of intimidation.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" a woman's voice echoed out of the crowd. They people around murmured in agreement to the question, shooting Kiki suspicious glares; a fine moment for Inuyasha to come out.

"I am going to KILL you!" Inuyasha snapped at her, ignoring the crowd and grabbing her arm. "I don't care if you have the jewel! I'm going to KILL you!"

"A demon!" someone exclaimed and rocks and arrows went flying at them again. Inuyasha slashed at the oncoming ammo, breaking through arrows and knocking aside rocks.

"If it's a fight you're looking for-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped in surprise, falling to the ground. Kiki sighed in relief and ran her fingers through her hair. Genuinely smiling at the crowd, she held up her hands defensively.

"We are unarmed travelers looking for the Demon Slayer Village! Just a harmless puppy demon accompanying young priestess! Don't shoot!" Kiki assured them as they loaded their weapons again.

"What is your business here?" the woman asked again, stepping out from the crowd. She had a large boomerang ready in her hands, the ends tied with brown hide and decorated with yellow tassels and a red bead on the lower straps. She was wearing a pink striped kimono with a green apron tied around the lower half, and wearing black pants edged with blue underneath that, The pants showed because her kimono cut off below her knees. To match her pants were sleeves that continued down her arms to wrap around her pointer fingers, most assuredly to protect her hands from callusing (due to throwing her boomerang). She appeared to be around 17 years old, and her eyelids were painted with a fuchsia color to match her kimono. Her hair was a deep black color and it stopped around her mid back. "We don't get many visitors that look like you."

Kiki smiled at the face of a girl around her age. The girl gave her a suspicious look. With a sudden realization that this girl's age and appearance did not make getting into the village any easier, Kiki wiped the smile off her face and got serious.

"I come from the south. Or east? Where did we come from…? I'm so lost… Um… We came from a long ways away, looking for this village. I'm a young priestess and this is a half demon boy who is following me around. I came to the village to learn about a certain item that I possess… An item that was created here." Kiki explained. The girl raised an eyebrow, expecting more. "Um... My name's Kiki. This is Inuyasha." The girl did not look satisfied with the explanation.

"What item do you possess?" she asked bluntly. Kiki winced and looked at Inuyasha, who had pried his face from the ground and was shooting her a cold look from below.

"I… I can't say unless I can trust you." Kiki tried.

"I cannot trust you if you cannot say."

"Then we have a predicament."

"No. You have a predicament. This is our village and we don't have to let you in." the women icily replied.

"Ugh…" Kiki groaned to herself, putting a palm against her forehead and pushing back her bangs. "This sucks…"

"Just tell them what the item is." Inuyasha suggested snottily, standing up. "They're only humans. They won't want it."

The girl perked up, her hands tightening around her boomerang. "You have an item sought out by demons?" she asked cautiously. "Is it… A jewel?"

Kiki coughed in surprised, staring at the girl with wide eyes. She laughed in reply.

"My name is Sango." She said, shouldering her boomerang. "Please, come in."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How did you come across the jewel?" Sango inquired, pushing aside the sliding door to reveal a room with two beds, separated by a thin screen. "How did you know to come here?"

"It's a long story…" Kiki sighed. She was so happy that she had finally made it here. The villagers had actually fought off two weaker demons already; they had sprung forward minutes after she and Inuyasha had entered the gates. "But I will tell you…"

"Of course you will. May I see it?" Sango asked, stepping aside and letting her and Inuyasha inside to examine the room thoroughly. Kiki nodded started to take her necklace off as Inuyasha sniffed at what was to be his bed. Sango's eyes glittered in awe as the jewel was given to her and she smiled at Kiki.

"Thank you. Ever since the priestess our village had entrusted the jewel to died, we have been searching for it. It is amazing that you have finally found it when others could not. You must be very lucky."

Kiki winced inwardly and glanced at Inuyasha, who was now dead still, crouched on the floor with a hand outstretched to touch the lone sheet for his bed. "Uh… Not as much luck as destiny… I like to think…"

Sango shrugged and turned to speak to Inuyasha. "Does this room suite your needs?" she asked cautiously, seeing how odd his position was.

"Yes! These are wonderful! We are grateful for anything!" Kiki exclaimed, replying before Inuyasha could even open his mouth.

"Feh. I don't need sheets." Inuyasha growled ungratefully. "The woman can take them."

Sango glared coldly at the half-demon boy, taking the comment as a personal offense as well as an offense to all women. Kiki tried to distract her with more questions about their stay at the village.

"When can we have a time with the leader of the village to discuss a more… permanent stay here?" Kiki asked. Sango looked at her, confused, and Kiki realized that the villagers still thought they were only temporary guests. "Oh! My! Well, I guess I have a lot more to tell you, the leader, and all the villagers…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kiki bowed her head respectfully as the headman walked in and kneeled in front of her. Sango was kneeling behind him, along with another boy they had yet to introduce.

"Raise your head, priestess." He chuckled to her after getting comfortable. She brought her head up quickly and Inuyasha snorted behind her. He was disrespectfully leaning against the back wall in a napping-stance.

"Sir… If I may tell his story before mine," Kiki asked with a motion towards the half-demon, a dim cruelty in her voice that was aimed towards Inuyasha. She could feel him flinch behind her and had to keep a smirk from crawling onto her face.

"Very well," The headman sighed. "If it pleases you to do so."

"I come from the village in which you entrusted the sacred Shikon jewel around 50 years ago. The boy behind me is a half-demon that originally was seeking the jewel to become a full demon. His name is Inuyasha, and upon seeing the person protecting the jewel… well, he became infatuated with the priestess. Her name was Kikyo, and eventually she fell for him as well."

The headman nodded. "Yes. She was a young yet powerful priestess who was in the process of purifying the jewel. I hadn't known she had fallen for a half-demon boy…"

"Yes. Having fallen for Inuyasha, Kikyo's powers were slowly diminishing. I'm sure you are fully aware that when a priestess falls in love her miko powers fade?" The headman nodded again. "Well, Kikyo promised the jewel to Inuyasha in a plan to purify it completely; if the jewel were used to turn him into a full human, it would quite likely be purified from existence. In the process, Kikyo would lose her powers and become a normal woman. The perfect plan. However, on the day they were to go through with this plan, a shape-shifting demon took on the personal duty of making sure the jewel was not purified. He took on the form of Inuyasha and cut down Kikyo from behind, taking the jewel from her. For reasons unknown to me currently, the demon returned the jewel to the village shrine in Kikyo's form and then went to find Inuyasha. This demon led Inuyasha to believe that Kikyo had betrayed him, provoking him into stealing the jewel from the village. In the mayhem, the real Kikyo had made her way to the village, using the last of her strength to seal Inuyasha to a great tree, to rot away his life unconsciously. The jewel was burned with her body. Unbeknownst to anyone, the jewel had transferred itself into the arrow that pinned Inuyasha to the tree. It was concealed for 50 years, until just around a month ago. This is where my story interlinks with his, but first I have to tell you mine from the beginning."

The headman curiously waved her on, allowing Kiki to take a deep breath and start her story from what she thought was the beginning. "The demon that cut down Kikyo stole some of her soul in the process. After everything that happened, he combined the soul with part of himself, allowing the creation grow and fester for 34 years… before letting it out of his body in the form of a human child. This child was found by Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede, who by then was an old woman. This child… was me."

Everyone in the room except Inuyasha gasped in horror. The headman's eyes were wide and he opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off. "I am not hostile, nor am I controlled by the demon living within me. I work mostly using Kikyo's spiritual powers and a small soul I have created over the years. My soul keeps the other two in check; it has only gone out of control twice. And despite my demonic half, I am as good a priestess as anyone." Kiki reassured them. They uneasily tried to ignore the tension in the room as she continued.

"I grew up despising Inuyasha because I did not know about the deceit and lies involved within his story. I didn't even know about my own story, until recently. I thought he had betrayed Kikyo, and that Kikyo was a hero for saving the village and putting him into a never-ending sleep. When my powers got out of check the first time I… I was young, and I ended up… killing a villager." This time everybody in the room gasped, Inuyasha choking on his own saliva. Kiki stared at the ground, fighting back a nest of tears that had grown behind her eyes. "The villager was bad mouthing Kikyo… saying that she was stupid to have ever trusted the half-breed… That she was a disgrace, a failure of a priestess. I don't think my demon side overran me; it was Kikyo. Kikyo was infuriated and tapped into my demonic powers, overrunning my body and battling for control. She was trying to push my soul into the place hers was – a contained soul that did not run the body, and was only tapped into when needed. Kaede managed to bring me back… but I had somehow killed a villager in the process of being overrun. I don't remember how. The situation was very.. unique.. and eventually it faded away into village history."

Inuyasha stared blankly at Kiki as she turned her head to look at him. His neon yellow eyes pierced into her wide, frightened ones; she feared that his perspective of her had changed upon knowing she had killed an innocent person. She couldn't take his emotionless reply and turned to face a more comfortable sight: the headman squirming uncomfortably with his mixed emotions, the boy covering his face with one hand and staring in horror into space, and Sango's pitying eyes and calm composure. Kiki continued weakly.

"I would not speak to anyone. I dare not speak to anyone. I didn't deserve to… So, the only time I spoke was when I was by myself. I would talk to myself to make sure I did not forget how to speak… For around 5 years I didn't speak to anyone, learning about my powers in silence. I didn't even grunt- I was completely silent… which is why I didn't complain when Kaede asked me to get her some herbs for a woman's remedy about a month ago. I went into the forest with a basket, and with my head dreamily stuck in the clouds. Because I wasn't paying attention, I tripped over a root and fell down a hill and into the overgrown roots of the tree Inuyasha was pinned to. He awoke with my presence… probably because of Kikyo's soul within me. In a huff, I removed the arrow from his chest and the jewel came flying at me. Inuyasha attacked me and I subconsciously led him to the village where Kaede saw us coming and calmly put a taming item on Inuyasha's soul. I can control him with one word – it brings him face first into the ground with a loud warning shriek."

The headman had regained some of his composure and nodded at her. "We have no need to worry about the half-breed, then? And you want to stay here on a permanent basis….?"

"Oh! No, Inuyasha is harmless. Even without the necklace on, he wouldn't hurt anybody. And because demons are after the jewel all the time, I need to live somewhere where the villagers will not be bothered by them. Now that you know our stories… I'm certain that you trust us more… Right?" Kiki hopefully asked.

The headman nodded and then stood. Kiki bowed her head and then stood as well. "Sango. Find these two… Two rooms, so they do not end up… well, let's just say 'arguing', shall we? Have the rooms connected in case they need to discuss things."

"I'm not going to kill her. She's grown on me." Inuyasha sighed sourly as Sango and the boy stood up. Kiki held back a giggle and instead smiled at the comment. Sango beckoned to them and Inuyasha stood, following the girls out of the headman's visiting quarters and down a long hallway.

"You'll come to the practices tomorrow, yes?" she asked, trying to make small talk. "To freshen up your fighting skills?"

"Feh. Don't need to." Inuyasha growled. Kiki glared at him and then smiled at Sango.

"I'll go. I'd like to see how my sparring is without using my powers."


	10. Grounds for Battle

He had heard her crying through the thin paper door. She had put on a strong front after revealing her past, had been smiling, eating, and happily chatting with Sango after settling into her room. Yet, after everyone was asleep except for him, he had heard her sobbing into her sheets. 

Inuyasha could hardly believe that the strongly composed girl before him had so weakly allowed her emotions to overrun her only a few hours ago.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Intimidated by my stance?" Kiki teased. Sango had provided her with a pair of gloves that would keep her spiritual powers out of the way, just so she wouldn't end up frying Inuyasha during the match. He, in turn, clipped his nails, reassuring her that they'd grown back in an hour, tops. It had been an uncomfortable process anyways, because he had never clipped them before.

"Feh. Hardly." He snapped back at her, cracking his knuckles. "That stance couldn't scare a small child."

"It's scaring me…" the boy from the headman's room murmured from outside the sparring ring. Both Kiki and Inuyasha had learned at dinner that the boy's name was Kohaku, and that he was Sango's younger brother. He had a short, light blue kimono with checkered patterns of darker blue and his weapon of choice was a version of a kusarigama, also known as a "Chain-Blade"; completely different from Sango's hiraikotsu, or boomerang bone. It would have been hard to believe they were siblings if they didn't look so alike.

Kiki lunged at Inuyasha with a spin-around-back-kick, swinging forward in an uppercut as soon as he caught her leg. He blocked her oncoming punch with his other hand, only to be kicked under the chin with Kiki's remaining foot. He let go of her leg in his surprise, and Kiki took the moment to do a twisted back flip, landing in a running position. Inuyasha ran at her and she swung her leg around to trip him. He nimbly jumped over it and tried to swing his leg around and kick her in the stomach.

Kiki leaned backwards, his foot skimming over her chest. She grabbed it as passed over her face, swinging her leg around again and knocking Inuyasha onto his back. She pounced at him and he rolled quickly to the side, evading her and jumping up. He reached down and yanked her into the air by her hair, her feet barely skimming the ground. Growling in pain, Kiki shoved her feet behind her and locked them around one of his ankles, pulling his feet out from under him.  
Both of them fell backwards and landed, outstretched, on top of each other. Inuyasha let out a large huff of air. "Draw!" Sango called from outside the makeshift ring, raising a hand. "Well done!"

Kiki rolled off the huffing half-demon boy and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Good… moves…" she panted, causing him to grimace.

"Good moves? You're a human, and I only got a draw! If I'd had my claws, you'd be in shreds!" he barked in reply, rolling onto his hands and then pushing himself off the ground. "Pathetic!"

"Sit!" Kiki growled in irritation. He fell to the ground with a disgruntled cry of shock.

"Are you good with swords? You look liked you'd be." Sango inquired, entering the ring and offering Kiki a hand. The young priestess accepted the offer and yanked herself up with Sango's support.

"I'm fairly good with one, and deadly with two. I also have power over wind, fire, and water. I'm not very good with a normal bow and arrow but I can conjure up a temporary spiritual one…" Kiki sighed, stretching a leg out in front of her. "And I'm also pretty well trained in martial arts. I've always had a knack for fighting. A man used to live in our village who taught a lot of things. If you really think about all I can do… it's amazing. I'm deadly."

"It shows!" Kohaku exclaimed, running past Inuyasha, who was prying himself from the ground. "You're awe inspiring!"

"Feh! A strong demon like me could bring her down easily." Inuyasha snapped with a pout. Kiki glared daggers at him.

"You're only a half-breed." She stated in a deathly silky voice. "You're no better than I am." Inuyasha winced, swinging his feet out in front of him and then sitting Indian-style.

"Wench." He sneered, flexing his hands and examining them as his claws came back out. "You'll never possess the power that I do."

"Ummm… Kiki-chan, do you want to go to the practice course and try out some of the swords?" Sango asked brightly, trying to lift the conversation. Kiki spun, smiling widely.

"Yes! Of course! I can't wait to see the demon-slayer-quality swords!" Kiki dreamily exclaimed. Sango turned and began to leave, with Kiki skipping happily behind her.

"She's so pretty…" Kohaku sighed, slumping down next to Inuyasha and staring after the two. "And so talented…"

Something inside of Inuyasha panged protectively. How dare this human child long for his woman? "Don't go anywhere near her," He warned, cracking his fingers dangerously. "Or your life span will be shorter than you expected."

Kohaku gulped as Inuyasha stood up and went to follow the two women, leaving the boy staring dumbstruck at his tense back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Purple eyes glinting with the heat of battle, Kiki's spiritually gloved hands tightened around the sword hilts. The daito swords fit her perfectly; long, and slightly curved with katana-style hilts. Sango had laughed at her selection process, telling her that if she passed the final demon-slayer test with the swords then she could keep them.

A sort of electric heat ran through her arms at the sight of the blades in front of her. Using every sap of will in her body, she managed to draw her gaze from the blade and examine the course in front of her.

Kiki was to cut down all 25 straw dummies in the span of 20 seconds. Plus, she had to truly destroy them; as in, cut them in half. Sango leaned on a fence nearby, watching her intently.

"She has a good stance, but I'm not sure she can handle the weight of both of those swords. Her arms are probably tired from all that practice swinging she did when selecting them, too. Plus, they're daito swords. Too long to use as doubles." Sango explained to Inuyasha, pointing out all of Kiki's selection mistakes. He wasn't facing the course but leaning next to Sango and sneakily peering over his shoulder as Kiki went through a strange, complicated exercise.

"Is that why you promised her such fine blades? Because you don't believe she can do it?" He asked bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Sango cheerfully replied. She waved a hand at Kiki, who stopped her exercises and stared at her. "Ready to go?" she called.

Kiki nodded and swung her blades in front of her, using the tips of her fingers to spin them. Sango let her hand drop quickly. "GO!"

They didn't even see her sword slice at the dummies, watching in a confused fashion as she sliced the air in front of every one and then moved on the next. Not one dummy looked like it had even taken one scratch by the time she reached the end of the course, with two seconds to spare.

"Sorry, Kiki! Looks like you didn't-" Sango began but stopped. As soon as Kiki turned around the wind blew gently, knocking the top half of every straw dummy on the course to the ground. The wind picked up straw and dust so Inuyasha and Sango could see it twisting around her like a serpent, blowing her hair in all different directions. Her face was stone hard, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Impressive." Inuyasha yawned, stretching and then heading towards the village. "And your face was priceless, Sango. Well worth the wait."

Surprisingly, there was no reply from the usually cocky young woman. She was to busy grinning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You should be asleep." Inuyasha growled softly. Kiki didn't turn to look at him. She had the swords she had won in front of her and was running her right hand slowly down one of them. "Kiki, go to sleep."

"Don't bother me." Kiki hissed. She opened her eyes and violet light spilled around her. "I'm working on something."

Inuyasha almost pounced on when he saw the light; last time light had poured from Kiki's eyes she had tried to kill everyone around her. However, this time she seemed in control. He leaned curiously against the wall next to the screen that connected their rooms, watching her.  
The sword she was passing her hand over started to glow, and an inscription of some kind began to burn into it. Before long, Inuyasha realized that Kiki was blessing her swords so that she could use her spiritual powers through them and not destroy them in the process. The blade of the sword she was working on began to take an unnatural light purple color.

Suddenly, Kiki collapsed. She fell backwards onto the floor, eyes widening and illuminating the room. Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Kiki! Kiki! Are you alright? What happened?" Inuyasha frantically inquired at the girl. Her eyelids began to droop, and no reply whispered intelligently from her mouth. Inuyasha rested a hand on her neck, his thumb outlining her pulse. It was weak. Quickly, he skimmed up to her forehead. It was like fire.

"Idiot! You're sick! Why the hell would you perform a spiritual ceremony like that when you're sick?" Inuyasha cursed. He picked her up bridal style, much like the time he had carried her away from the large fire in the woods; the one she had put out with rain.

As if on cue, Kiki's head tilted in towards Inuyasha's chest and she snuggled against him. Trying to keep a blush from crawling up his face, Inuyasha ran out the door and towards Sango's room.

Hers was the only room he could remember.

>>>>>>>>>>

A woman closed the door behind her as she came out, wiping her hands on her apron. Looking up, she noticed Inuyasha and smiled. "She'll be fine. With a husband like you, she was able to pass through the worst of the sickness unharmed."

"Husband?" Inuyasha echoed, his eyes wide and surprised. The woman smiled and started down the hallway. He didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Inuyasha? You can come in now." Sango voiced to him from behind the door. She sounded tired; she should be, after the night Kiki had put all of them through. The half-demon boy gently opened the door. Kiki was lying on a sleeping mat, sheets draw up to her chest, arms on top of the covers. Her eyes were open and slightly glazed over, and she apparently wasn't taking in the fact that a wet cloth was sitting on her forehead. She didn't turn when Inuyasha entered. She didn't really seem to realize he or Sango was in the room with her.

"Is she…?" Inuyasha inquired softly, sitting down with a muffled thump next to her. Sango was providing Kiki's pillow; as in, Kiki's head was in Sango's lap.

"She's asleep, yes. But she hasn't closed her eyes yet, for some strange reason," Sango sighed. "I guess it's just the sickness that's doing it. I tried closing them a couple times."

"But are you sure she's asleep? Do you know why she got sick?" Inuyasha insisted, eyeing the open-eyed form warily. "She's done this before, if only for a minute or two. That was when she was trapped in her mind."

"I assure you, she isn't trapped in her own head. If anything, she's just dreaming an odd dream… or searching her mind subconsciously for something. She should wake up around daybreak."

"Sango, I'll take your position. You can go," Inuyasha sighed irritably. He somehow felt responsible for having put her through all of this. She deserved some sleep. "You need to rest, and I don't really require that much sleep."  
Reluctantly, Sango lifted Kiki's head and slid out from under her. Inuyasha sat in a kneeling position instead, allowing Sango to place Kiki's head in his lap.

"Well, goodnight, Inuyasha. You know… You act all cocky and stuff, but you're actually pretty kind." Sango stated with a stretch, leaving the room before Inuyasha could reply. Instead, he stared down into the eyes of the woman below him.

"Feh."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Are you calling to me?"_

"Yes."

_"Girl, why have you awakened me?"_

"I need advice on Inuyasha."

Kikyo sighed, reclining in midair and contemplating her answer. _"On Inuyasha?"_ She repeated questioningly.

Kiki sighed in a frustrated tone. "Yes! Inuyasha! I need help."

_"You have caused your body a sickness by calling me so suddenly. Your friends are worried. They're taking care of you."_

Kiki paled, feeling woozy at her words. "I… what? I didn't call you. I was trying to bless my sword. I'm just trying to make the best of it."

_"By using so much of my spiritual energy in one moment, you awakened me. Plus, the large hunk of energy that did it was taken away quite abruptly. I told you that if you ever needed my help you should call on me… but I suppose I should have clarified HOW to do that…"_

"Kikyo, we can talk about that later. What I need advice on is Inuyasha."

_"Fine… What is the problem?"_

"He acts like... Well, he's still a jerk most of the time, but he has these periods when he almost sounds… I don't know… sweet. It's confusing."

_"Like right now? I'm using your eyes. He is gazing lovingly at you, cradling your head in his lap. He has stayed with you all night. He has also changed the wet cloth on your head that helps keep your fever down."_

"He what? Fever? Huh?" Kiki exclaimed, paling even more. She reached out to Kikyo's relaxed and floating form, touching her ghost-like kimono sleeve. Suddenly, she had the ability to see. She could feel Kikyo leaving her mind and sinking happily back into her body. Kikyo hadn't really wanted to give the girl advice on Inuyasha.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kiki blinked and then raised a hand to her head.

"Holy shit, my head hurts." She groaned, lifting her head from Inuyasha's lap and placing it in her hand as the cloth fell off.

"You kept saying my name." Inuyasha growled in an accusing tone from behind her. Kiki's eyes drooped unhappily with the realization that Kikyo had been telling the truth. Inuyasha had been cradling her head in his lap.

"I'm sorry to worry you and keep you up this late." Kiki apologized with a cracking voice. "I'm so sorry."

Before Kiki or Inuyasha knew what was happening, Kiki had twisted herself around and burrowed her sobbing form against his right shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha uneasily placed his hands on her back to comfort her. When she didn't flinch or object he pulled her to him, clutching her shaking body to him tightly. "It's ok." He told her, unsure of what he was forgiving her for. "You're safe now."

They sat there for quite a while, Kiki's sobs slowly losing their force. Inuyasha never loosened his grasp on her, not wanting to let go.

"I'm ok now, Inuyasha…" Kiki sniffed. "I'm sorry." Kiki pulled slightly back from him, easing into his now loosened grip. Then something else happened; Inuyasha made some sharp, quick movements and pulled her into his lap, cradling her head and slipping his arms underneath her legs. He had managed to get himself into and Indian-style sitting position.

"You expect me to just let you go back to your room after that?" he asked demandingly. Kiki could feel herself blush, and tried to keep her eyes from widening in surprise. Her eyes needed a break – she had been flexing them all night. "Do you really expect me to just let you walk out of here?"

Inuyasha eased her head back so that she could see his face. His look was soft, yet his eyes gave way to the lust that he was feeling. Kiki scrunched up her face in confusion. "You look so cute when you're trying to figure out what's going on." Inuyasha snickered more to himself than to Kiki. He leaned his head forward, tilting his head slightly. "I just can't resist." He whispered, right before he brushed his lips against hers. An electrifying jolt passed through her body, worse than surprise yet better than anything she had ever imagined. She closed her eyes happily and eased in to the kisses. Although she could tell he was holding back, each and every one was hungry for more. Kiki and Inuyasha flew away from each other when the screen door slowly began to slide open.

"Inuyasha, is Kiki awake yet?" Sango called in. Inuyasha's eyes darted towards the screen next to them that blocked the deck from the room they were in. It was a good hour past daybreak, although neither of them had noticed. When Sango opened the door fully and stepped into the room, her eyes toke in the scene before her. Kiki was looking quite distressed, tangled in her sheets and facing Sango's direction with wide, shocked eyes. Inuyasha was looking towards the screen to the deck, his face beet red.

"I won't ask you why you both look like that for respect of your privacy," Sango began with a teasing tone in her voice. "Yet if you ever do want to tell me, I'm all ears."


	11. Inner Hell

The week that followed was awkward, with Kiki following Sango like a lost child and learning all the villager's names. She spent her free time training with her new swords, and after she had recovered well enough, Kiki finished the spiritual process of turning the blades a faint shade of purple. She could transfer her spiritual powers through them, causing deadly blows. A demon that was after the jewel met Kiki in a bad mood; one caused by Inuyasha. It had exploded with one touch of the blade. 

The reason Inuyasha was putting Kiki in a mood lately was obvious – at least to her. He was cleverly avoiding her, dodging away from her clouded gaze of happiness and slipping from her inquisitive grasp. It was about time something new happened around the village; something besides a demon after the jewel. This would be something that would provide Kiki with more information on her past.

An innocent villager named Leviticus walked happily along the city gates, skipping and twirling until she reached them. Her head was full of daydreams, most about boys and marriage. As she passed the gate, her sensitive ears picked up the sound of a groan from the other side. Stopping so that her long brown hair swayed gently behind her, the teenage girl pressed an ear against the thick logs.

"Help…" a man woozily called. Levi immediately unlatched it, stroking the dagger on her belt with care. As soon as she saw the owner of the voice, she rushed to his side.

"Monk! Oh, my! Your arm is fatally injured! Oh, poor, sweet monk!" Levi dramatically wept, cradling his head against her bosom. The man had his eyes drowsily open, a large bleeding gash apparent through his purple and black robes. Levi played subconsciously with the small stub of a ponytail he had pulled his black hair into, and admired the decorative glove he had on his left hand. Was this man sent by the gods to ease her aching heart?

Levi turned her head to look back into the village. Sango was walking by, chatting animatedly to the new girl, Kiki. "Sango!" Levi called. "Sango, come-"

While focusing elsewhere, Leviticus hadn't noticed that the monk's right hand had wandered fearlessly to her bottom, stroking it caringly. She dropped his head onto the ground and sprang up. Her face was three shades redder than it had been only seconds before.

"Why… You…!" She managed, pointing an accusing finger at his drowsy, perplexed look and limp body. "How DARE you! When I wasn't paying attention! You could have at least waited until I turned around! I would have giggled at you! Giggled! That was completely rude and UNCALLED FOR!" she screamed, finishing off her rampage with a bang. Sango and Kiki rushed to her, Sango grabbing the arm the hung limply by her side and Kiki resting her hands on the one holding up the accusing finger.

"Um… Levi… Let's get you back inside…" Kiki half-heartedly sighed. With Sango's help she directed the girl towards the door and watched her storm off.

With that obstacle out of the way, Sango turned back to the monk, whose eyes were now mostly open. "Who are you?" She asked gently, crouching down next to him and resting a hand on his uninjured right arm. The monk smiled lightly, letting his eyelid drowse down again.

"My… Name is… Miroku…"

>>>>>>>>>

"AAAIII!" Kiki shrieked, jumping up and swatting off the monk's wandering hand. "Sango, he did it again!"

Miroku's eyes widened trice-fold as Sango grabbed him by the collar and heaved him close to her face. "I warned you that if you did that again you'd die. I'm on the edge here- give me one good reason you shouldn't."

"I'm sorry, ladies! In the presence of such beauties, my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku slyly replied. Sango dropped him with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't try to sweet talk us! You're just a pervert, is all!" Kiki snapped. She snatched the bucket of water from the ground and turned her heel to the monk, facing the door. "I don't know why we're even bothering to take care of you!"

When Kiki shut the door behind her, she sighed and leaned against the wall. She swayed the bucket between her legs in a sort of slow, soothing rhythm, watching the water intensely as it crawled up the wooden sides. "It's not like you to stand still for so long." Inuyasha chorused from a ways down the hall. She didn't lift her head, only fought back a lump in her throat. "Why the face?"

Kiki wasn't used to his voice being so gentle; she guessed all the hurt she had been feeling the last week was suddenly written all over her face. Kiki flinched unhappily as Inuyasha cradled her chin with a clawed hand, and refused to look up at the half-demon boy.

"Stop it." Kiki croaked weakly at the floor. "Get away!" He obeyed reluctantly, stepping back from her. Kiki could feel something boiling up within her, and frankly, it was frightening. _Inuyasha must be causing this._

"There's a reason I've been avoiding you this last week." Inuyasha insisted harshly, clenching his fists. "If you would let me explain, wench…"

The echo of the bucket's soft thud against Inuyasha's head hardly measured up to the wide, surprised expression on his face. Kiki felt a river of tears start down her face, not caring that the water in the bucket had drenched her. Her eyes flickered from purple to red in a quick flash, drawing an even more surprised expression from Inuyasha.

"If you would only allow yourself to put down your emotional shield for one damned moment, you would have noticed what you're doing." She hissed, a frighteningly steady voice for someone crying so fluently "I don't need you upsetting me any more than I already am. **Don't call me wench.**"

Kiki dropped the bucket and ran, fleeing from his wide eyes and confusion. She could feel Kikyo and the demon within her fighting for possession of a greater place in her body. She could feel the weakness of her own soul, and the steady power the sacred jewel was trying to feed to it. Although her body was tainted with evil, the jewel was clean and untainted. Her body was a natural balance of both alliances.

"Kiki!" She heard someone call after her. The confusion in her mind was so blinding that she could not recognize it; only common sense led her to believe it was Inuyasha. "Kiki, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

Something tripped her and she tore at it, digging her fingernails into an innocent tree. She had not even realized she was outside. She could feel claws growing, her demonic soul overpowering everything else. Her eyes were now an intense red color and she could feel fangs growing.

"Ki-" the voice started, but it abruptly stopped, and was followed by a thud. A hand, cold as ice, grasped around her left arm and pried her from the tree. When Kiki spun around to attack its owner a pair of dark violet eyes met her.

Meanwhile, the sliding door to Miroku's room made a large slamming noise as Inuyasha shoved it open. The weak wood splintered dangerously, and the open door revealed Sango and the monk, both surprised. He wasn't angry at Kiki – he was angry at himself. He was angry that he called her wench. He was angry that he did not realize what he was doing to her, and angry that he had upset her before he could explain everything.

Sango stood up from binding Miroku's hands to his sleeping mat and stared at Inuyasha. The monk sighed as if he was a victim, although he had brought it upon himself. Fondling every woman who helped him had led Sango to tie him.

"Kiki. Bad mood." Inuyasha snarled, feeling even worse after saying it. Now it sounded like it was Kiki's fault. He knew it was his.

"Not surprising, considering you've been avoiding her all week…" Inuyasha winced at this comment. "And then there's the monk here, who keeps FONDLING everyone!" Sango shot daggers at Miroku with her eyes.

"He what?" Inuyasha growled protectively, stepping towards the bound man. "He WHAT?"

"It's the hand! It's possessed!" Miroku objected. "I simply cannot control it when around beautiful women!"

"Where is Kiki, anyways?" Sango asked Inuyasha, completely ignoring the insane blabber Miroku was spewing. "You didn't upset her even MORE, did you?"

Inuyasha winced again and then glared at her. "I didn't do anything!" A lie. "She just got mad!" Somewhat truthful, all things considered.

Sango groaned in dismay. "Now I have to get the water myself… And it's starting to sound bad outside. Wind and rain." Inuyasha flinched. Was Kiki so upset that a storm would change its path, and the wind would pick up just to suit her mood? He growled his anger at the floor and then exited the room, leaving just as Miroku fondled Sango again, having somehow broken his bonds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

The boy was dead. That much Kiki was sure of. The demon before her must have cut him down from behind. He was the one who had worriedly chased after her.

Poor Kohaku. Kiki was certain he had formed a crush on her over the week, and although Inuyasha was avoiding her she still caught him threatening Kohaku once or twice.

_"Stay away from my woman." Inuyasha snarled. "I'm warning you for the last time."_

The purple eyed demon read Kiki's dismay through her clenching fists. Her demonic powers had kept her face calm and composed, but she was still clenching and unclenching her hands like crazy. The reaction pleased him greatly.

"A friend of yours?" he asked in soft and taunting voice. Kiki turned her head and stared him straight in the eyes. The wind began to thrash her hair around and rain suddenly began pounding on them both.

"Who are you?" Kiki asked with a demonic echo on her voice. Despite her demonic power of keeping an unemotional face, she managed to get in a second or so of bewildered looks.

"I am who you see, am I not?" the demon chuckled. "Or is that not even true…?"

"What…? Why are you here?" Kiki exclaimed. Her voice still echoed, but this time it didn't surprise her.

"Yes, why indeed…." The demon mused. He raised his right hand and examined it thoroughly while Kiki practically choked in surprise.

A clawed hand should have been normal, but this; this was completely different from normal. The hand was practically spectral, amazingly detailed yet completely see-through. He flexed it amusedly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Ah, now I remember." He chuckled. His features went dark and he pinned Kiki against the tree with his left hand. She had no time to struggle – his right hand went straight into her stomach. The immediate reaction she felt was to throw up, but she managed to hold it back. The pain was excruciating, shooting up and down her body. She could feel him roughly fumbling with some unknown organ or emotional scar, scratching and bruising her insides. Her eyes went wide and turned blood red at these feelings, her demonic soul reacting to the pain.

The demon found what he was looking for. On contact with something within her, the pain got even worse. Red light poured from her eyes and there was a visible red aura around her. "Naraku!" a demonic voice snarled from within her. "How dare you confine me to this heap of a body!"

Lighting struck the space beside them and the demon drew his hand out in glee. He hopped around as Kiki helplessly pointed her finger at the places he was, lightning striking every spot.

"Naraku, you bastard, hold still!" She howled.

"Now, now, Ryoko. It's not so bad." He cackled in reply. "Having your soul gradually sink into the priestesses, and making you stronger than you ever dreamed? Your element powers rubbed off on this girl's soul quite nicely. Or can she just control your soul at her every whim?"

Kiki growled and sent the wind at him, causing him to break apart into a cloud of purple gas. "A sore spot, I presume? Well, my work is done. Have fun, Ryoko."

"Damn you, Naraku! DAMN YOU!" Kiki shrieked. Something thud behind her and she spun around, claws at the ready.

"Kiki, what…?" Inuyasha exclaimed with wide eyes. He had jumped down from the roof. "Your eyes are red!"

"Kiki? Is that this body's name? No, not any more. I am Ryoko! This vessel is mine now!" Kiki laughed insanely, swiping at the air in front of her. A large gust of air threw Inuyasha into the side of the building.

Inuyasha moaned and fell to the ground in a crouching position. "Kiki…" he gasped. "Hang on."

"Fool! She cannot hear you! Neither of them can! I- Augh! Infernal priestess! What are you doing?" Kiki groaned and doubled over, her eyes flashing from red to a ghostly blue. "Me? What are YOU doing up here?" Kiki jumped back in surprise, her voice changing to a more human and womanly form. It was almost as if her body was playing the part of whoever spoke. "Neither of us is supposed to be up here."

Inuyasha eyes went wide with shock. Kikyo? That was Kikyo's voice. How could this be?

"Get out, get out, get out!" Kiki shrieked in her own voice. Her eyes flashed purple, then red, then blue. When Inuyasha managed to stand, the colors were switching so quickly they were mixing together.

"Kiki!" he gasped, stumbling forward. She did not notice - just clutched her head in pain. "Kiki!"

Inuyasha grabbed her, straitening her out and then forcing his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide, pouring with purple light. Kiki fell forward limply and Inuyasha pulled from her, crouching down and cradling her in his arms.

"Inuyasha…" Kiki whispered faintly. "Kohaku is…"

Anger and jealousy flared up within him. What was this about the boy? Why was she bringing him up now? After he had just kissed her; saved her!

"…Dead…"

"Oh… Kiki…" Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

Her whole body shook with a heaving sob. "I'm sorry, too. But sorry won't bring him back."


	12. Dropping the Bomb

Kiki watched sincerely as Sango stroked a three-tailed cat demon. Upon Kiki coming into the room, it had hissed at her and Sango had hushed it by softly saying, "Kirara". Kiki could only assume that it was the demon's name. For the ten minutes Kiki had been there, neither girl had spoken. She shifted her gaze from Sango's hand to her wrist; she wore a black, cloth bracelet; a sign of morning.

"I don't blame you." Sango sadly laughed, trying to smile. Kiki nodded, holding back tears and letting Sango finish. "I believe you when you say that another demon did it…"

"Sango, I really hope you mean it… I've told you that he was cut down when I wasn't looking. I didn't see him until the demon turned me around. I swear, I didn't kill him." Kiki pleaded. Sango shook her head, as if she didn't want to hear it, looking pained.

"I believe you. I really do." She whispered, letting tears roll down her face. Sango turned towards Kiki, her eyes running steadily now. "Why did he have to die?"

Kiki let Sango sob into her shoulder as the demon cat mewed in protest. It was hard, holding back tears. However, Kiki needed to be strong – for Sango's sake.

"I know it's not fair. I feel awful about it. I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Sango just sobbed harder into her, clutching the cat. This time it mewed loud enough so that Sango pulled away from Kiki.

"I'm sorry... You must think I am pathetic." Sango laughed, wiping her face with one hand and holding the cat with the other. Kiki opened her mouth to protest when the door to the room slid open with a loud bang.

"INUYASHA! Didn't I tell you not to open doors like- Oh! Miroku!" Kiki exclaimed, turning towards the door and spotting the monk. "What is it?"

The monk had a look of contorted confusion on his face, his right sleeve rolled up to his shoulder and a large mass of bandages showing through. In his left hand he clutched an unfamiliar staff with a decorative head piece that jingled when he moved. "The demon's name…" he began calmly. "Was… Naraku?"

Kiki gritted her teeth to keep from slapping him. How dare he bring up that name in front of Sango? It had only been two days since Kohaku had died. "Yes. It was Naraku." Kiki hissed. "But I don't think we should talk about it right now."

"Now is a perfect time. Sango's gotta suck it up or we'll never be able to avenge her brother." Inuyasha snapped, appearing behind Miroku. He had a stubborn look on his face, which Kiki immediately despised. She glanced at a blank-faced Sango, and watched her carefully. It was creepy, seeing her like this. It was if she hadn't a care in the world, or as if she didn't know where she was and had no part in the conversation going on before her.

Kiki looked down at her hands sadly, connecting her fingers and slowly pulling them apart. She watched in bottled fascination as small sparks kept them connected. She lifted her head quickly when Sango finally spoke. "He's right. Now is a perfect time."

The men came into the room and shut the door behind them, settling down in front of the two women. Kiki scowled unhappily and Sango dropped her head to look at Kirara. She was mewing in concern.

"Now, you're certain his name was Naraku?" Miroku persisted. Kiki bared her teeth at him, angrily growling an "I'm sure." through them. He sighed distastefully, jumping at the electric shock Kiki sent through him by slamming her hands on the floor. "Alright, alright! So it WAS Naraku…"

"I think she's made that statement clear!" Sango snapped suddenly. The three quietly looked at her and she blushed angrily, looking back down at Kirara. "I mean… Go on…"

"That is the exact same demon that put a curse on my family over 50 years ago… my grandfather fought against Naraku a long time ago. The battle lasted for several years, and every time Naraku appeared before my grandfather, he took on the form of a different human. The last time Naraku appeared before him, he appeared in the form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather was somewhat of a… How do you say it…?" Miroku paused, contemplating the word.

"Letcher? Womanizer? Pervert?" Kiki listed easily.

"How ever did you know?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's pretty obvious."

Miroku coughed politely and continued. "Because of this form, Naraku got very close to him and pierced his hand with an abysmal hole. Naraku told my grandfather that this hole would be passed down to each generation in his family for as long as Naraku lived and that eventually, no one would remain. This same curse was passed down to me… Each year, the hole in my hand grows bigger, and the wind more powerful. If I cannot defeat Naraku, the hole will eventually consume me as well. The sacred jewel of the four souls disappeared 50 years ago, and has now reappeared, which Naraku will surely be trying to find in order to strengthen his evil forces. … Or so is the rumor going around. I know this because Naraku came close to getting the jewel 50 years ago and, in doing so, he slew the Priestess that protected it."

Inuyasha practically leaped the three feet between him and Miroku, grabbing him by the collar and heaving his face close. "Slew a priestess? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! What's the big deal?" Miroku exclaimed shakily. Kiki shook her head in disdain. So, she really was the spawn of the demon that had killed Kikyo. Any doubt that she had formerly had was now gone. She was evil. She was a devil's child.

Inuyasha dropped Miroku with an unhappy growl at the air. Sango watched blankly at both his and Kiki's reaction. Kiki had told her about Kikyo. Even Miroku's surprising secret didn't phase her.

"As I was saying… He slew a priestess, but she took the jewel to her grave. I am searching for the priestess who is now said to carry the jewel, but I was attacked by demons on my way to this village. I luckily managed to get here…" Miroku sighed in defeat. "I must be on my way soon…"

"Wait, you mean I didn't tell you?" Kiki inquired in surprise. Miroku warily gazed at her sideways. His look read, "Tell me what?".

"Er… I have the jewel right here…"

Miroku choked as Kiki withdrew the shiny pink gem from under her shirt. Everyone in the room gazed at it dreadfully, working out how it affected its possessors' lives. Naraku had come to the village for Kiki. Why hadn't he taken the jewel? Did he want her to have it? Was he just playing games?

"Why am I still alive?" Kiki wondered aloud. The others looked at the floor in confusion. It was an interesting question.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kiki sighed in pure annoyance as she attempted to pry herself from a horde of small, grabbing hands and dirty faces. She had been looking for Inuyasha, slipping from house to house, alley to alley, silent and shadow-like. Despite her greatest efforts, a young child had spotted her, and she was immediately mauled to near death by every child in the village. How did Inuyasha manage? His adorable dog ears attracted the children like flies. The reason they were all flocking to Kiki was because she was a priestess, and priestesses were supposed to be educated, intelligent, and fun. Currently, Kiki hadn't enough patience to put on a front like that.

"Miss Kiki! Miss Kiki! Can you tell me what this is?" "I like your kimono! Where did you get it?" "How long are you staying, Miss Kiki?" "Where's Inuyasha, Miss Kiki?" "Are you a demon, Miss Kiki?" "Miss Kiki! What is the remedy for warts?"

"GAH! Get away from me you little- I mean… Uh… I'm kind of busy right now, kids. Would you please go bother- er, grace another person with your presence?" Kiki bargained, trying to motion with her hands for them to run along. The children gave her dismayed pleads and puppy eyes, but Kiki ignored it all. Her chest ached with the need to see Inuyasha, and her head pounded with the desire to tackle him from behind.

"Are you looking for doggy-man, Miss Kiki? He's at the top of the big hill. I won't tell nobody." The only remaining child peeped at her. Kiki squatted down and smiled gently at the young girl.

"You mean, 'I won't tell anybody.'"

"Same difference."

Kiki's grin widened. "What's your name?"

"Karra."

"Well, Karra… I'm going to tell you where a secret mint patch is! It's over on that hill, under the giant oak tree! It's very well hidden, beneath lots of clovers and such." Kiki whispered. Karra's eyes grew large with happiness, and she pranced off towards the hill, waving and calling out her thanks. Kiki sighed again, somewhat happy that now she could openly walk on the streets and the children wouldn't bother her. The adults knew well enough when she was busy.

Before long she had made her way up the 'big hill', and spotted Inuyasha's red kimono in the grass at the top of the next hill over. With a great burst of energy, Kiki scrambled down her hillside and up his, tripping once or twice in her attempt to get to him.

Upon seeing the half-demon boy dozing lazily in the sun, Kiki pounced on him from the side, sprawling herself sideways over his body.

"OOF! Huh? Wha? Oh… Feh. Why'd you wake me up?" Inuyasha snapped moodily, as he tried to contain a yawn. Kiki's mood dropped slightly at his reaction, feeling a little discarded at the fact he hadn't wanted to see her as much as she had wanted to see him. Shaking it off, Kiki crawled up his chest and put her face directly above his. She cutely tilted her head to the side and watched amusedly as a blush crawled up Inuyasha's face.

"I only wanted to see you…" she softly informed him, looking down at his chest and drawing pictures on him with her right pointer finger. "I'll go if you want…"

Inuyasha sighed guiltily and then rolled his eyes. "No… It's fine. Whatever." Kiki let out a happy squeak and then pressed her lips innocently against his. She could feel his small blush explode at her reaction and then pulled away before he could even begin to kiss back. Admiring her handiwork on his facial expression, she curled her head underneath his chin and cuddled against him.

"Ah-uh-um-well…" Inuyasha stammered. Kiki peered curiously up at him, watching closely.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, reaching up boldly to idly scratch one of his ears. "What is it?" Inuyasha ieyes suddenly drooped until they were half closed, and a small smile inching onto his lips. Kiki was certain that if he had a tail it would be wagging.

"Hmmm… Nothing…" He murmured contently, carefully slipping his arms around her. Kiki continued scratching his ear with one hand, enjoying his comfort and ease. She knew quite well it would be shattered in a minute or two – she was about to drop a bomb on him. Her mind was itching to know why he had avoided her all of last week, and why he had not allowed her more time like this with him. And why he had looked the doors to his room one night and kept very silent until daybreak?

"Well, I have a question!" She piped up happily. Her voice was still utterly adorable and sinless, giving no warning to what she was about to ask. He dimly nodded his head as if to signal he was listening although it was obvious he wasn't concentrating very hard. Kiki stopped scratching his ear, and the tone of her voice changed dramatically. "Why did you avoid me last week?" she hissed at him, pulling away from his arms and pinning his shoulders against the ground. He appeared half asleep for a moment and then his eyes shot wide open.

"Huh?"

Kiki growled, irritated, and asked again. "Why did you avoid me last week? You were going to tell me, but I was having some… issues. Why did you avoid me?"

"So that's what you came up here for? You had me put my guard down and everything! That was uncalled for!" Inuyasha accused, glaring at her. "You didn't want to see me at all!"

Kiki immediately felt hurt, her expression obviously informing Inuyasha how much that comment had injured her. She had wanted to see him. So badly. And now he was accusing her of only wanting answers? Her grip loosened and she rolled off him, quickly turning her back to his shifting body.

"Kiki, look- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yes you did. You meant it. You believed it. I just can't believe you would believe that." Kiki choked, feeling her eyes water. "It's only normal for me to want answers."

Inuyasha's emotional shield was obviously beginning to come up, for his reply was far from understanding. "Feh! What do you want from me, woman?"

"I want some answers! Go damn it, Inuyasha! Don't you snap at me!" Kiki snarled, sitting up and turning towards him. He was sitting cross-legged and staring at her. His eyes were clouded over and his expression was contorted.

"I like what we were doing before more than what we're doing now." He stated blankly, averting his gaze to the ground. "I liked how bold you were more a minute ago." Kiki realized suddenly how evilly she had approached this matter – knowing that she was dropping a bomb on a very emotionally fragile person, but wholeheartedly dropping it anyway. She slunk forward and softly kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, her eyes were apologetic.

"I'm sorry… but please. Tell me why." She whispered. Inuyasha stared at the ground and nodded slightly.


	13. The New Moon

Kiki's interest was based mostly on the wall in front of her. The small designs entranced her, and were a welcome distraction from the situation she had forced herself into. While her mind raced with facts, she subconsciously traced the designs. The explanation she had received from Inuyasha was far from believable.

Kiki blinked slowly, giving her eyes the moisture they so desperately craved. She had not blinked for a minute or so, and the pain was starting the burn. Tears formed in her eyes, and so the two people with her would not get the wrong idea, she forced them back. The words were slow coming out of her mouth, as if she had somehow forgotten how to speak in the last 15 minutes. "The… The… New… Moon…"

Sango gave her a sarcastic round of applause. After the long wait she had put them through, any words out of Kiki's mouth were a welcome but laughable accomplishment. "Alright. That is good. Anything else you want to say?"

"Human."

"Ah, well… That is quite interesting. Miroku, can you make anything of this?" Sango asked, glancing across the room at the monk. He was deep in thought, and jumped slightly at the question addressed to him.

"Hmm? Well, I have not known Kiki for very long. Your opinion would be much more accurate than my own, facing that realization..." Miroku sputtered, averting his eyes from whatever his lecherous stare had focused on. "But, judged by her actions… It must be about Inuyasha."

"Oh! You asked him about… last week, then? About him avoiding you?" Sango inquired, shifting her gaze back to Kiki. The girl was in her own little world; she just kept staring at the wall. "So our three clues are: new moon, human, and Inuyasha. Did… Inuyasha… Do something to someone on the new moon?"

Sango's words were dripping with caution. The tone made Kiki sick to her stomach. _Why am I acting like this? Why can't I just tell them? _"Perhaps the new moon did something to Inuyasha? That makes a bit more sense." Miroku suggested. "Something pertaining to humans?"

"Mayhap he has a dislike for humans and it grows on the new moon? Maybe a bad memory or experience?" Sango voiced thoughtfully. She looked to Kiki again for a reaction, surprised to find that a smug little smile had crawled up her face. It made Sango uneasy to see her smile like that, especially after all that had happened in the last few days. Something must have pushed her over the edge.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Kiki laughed, seemingly over her little shock. "He would hate humans more than ever…"

"So there's more to it than just a strong dislike of the new moon." Miroku sighed. "Perhaps… Because of this, he dislikes the new moon as well…"

"We're focusing on one day here. One night, actually. Inuyasha avoided her for a whole week. Was it because he was ashamed after the new moon? And before, was he just getting prepared for it?" Sango figured. "The thing that happens to Inuyasha on the new moon…"

"Kiki… If you were just going to play guessing games, why did you call both of us down here? And why did you call me down?" Miroku asked suspiciously. "Is there more to this than we think?"

"No, you're about done. You just have to wrap in one more little thing: Human." Kiki explained. Then she chuckled to herself, as if she had her own private joke that nobody else was in on. "Although, I don't suppose you will be able to…"

"Inuyasha. Human. On a new moon! I don't understand these clues!" Sango growled in irritation. Miroku's eyes widened in amazement.

"Sango! You are a genius! Inuyasha turns human on the new moon!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango fell backwards in surprise and Kiki flinched. "He was preparing for the new moon because he gets weaker, and he was ashamed about it afterwards. I suppose he wanted to tell Kiki, but he couldn't find the heart to do it. I heard somewhere that half-demons loose there powers on certain days. They cannot tell anyone because then those people might leak the information to enemies and… Oh…"

"Kiki…" Sango sighed, scooting towards Kiki and pulling her head onto her shoulder. "He didn't trust you…" Kiki could not hold it back anymore. She began to cry. They had done it – they had figured it out. Miroku and Sango knew. Moreover, she had not told them. She had not broken her promise to Inuyasha. They had figured it out.

"There, there, ladies. It's alright." Miroku said calmingly. Both Kiki and Sango froze at the stroking sensations on their bottoms. "Some men are slime…"

Sango whipped around and slapped him. "Yeah! Like you, you pervert!" Kiki rubbed at her eyes furiously in realization of something. _How could I have been so weak?_

"Sango… How do you have pity for me? How do you have the energy? Your brother…He died only… Three days ago…" Kiki choked, grabbing onto Sango's kimono sleeve. "How are you being so strong?"

Sango stared down at her distressed friend, head rushing. She surprised even herself when her reply was a smile, and she rested a hand on Kiki's head. "Kohaku would have been angry if I had been… upset. He would have wanted me to celebrate his life, not obsess over his death. Just knowing that helps me. I am not as strong as you think- I am using this idea as a crutch, to hold me up. Without it, I'd be a wreck." Sango began stroking Kiki's head as the younger girl slumped. "Kiki, you just need to believe that Inuyasha trusts you… but that he didn't want to inconvenience you. He did tell you eventually. Doesn't that count?"

Kiki jolted upright in surprise. _Does that count? Does it count that he told me?_ "I never… thought about that."

"I suppose all she needed was some cheering up." Miroku said, raising his eyebrows. "Somebody who knew what she knew, and knew exactly what to say. Ah… a crying woman… So beautiful…"

"What was that? Crying women turn you on or something? Get out of here you lecherous pervert! Out!" Kiki shrieked, pointing at the door. Miroku sighed and stood up.

"I'd advise you to go talk to Inuyasha again… Just for comfort." Miroku said suggestively when he reached the door. "You could do some…Things…" He turned and smiled, raising his eyebrows up and down to clarify what he was suggesting. Sango and Kiki gave him looks that screamed with horror. Grinning at their reactions, he left the room.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." Sango giggled. Kiki turned her horrified look to Sango. "I mean… You love him and all…"

"SANGO! AUGH! Not you, too!" Kiki screamed, jumping back. "I won't, I won't, I won't!" Kiki stood up and went for the door that opened onto the porch. Slamming it open in a huff, she stopped dead at seeing the person behind it.

"Am I really that repulsive?" Inuyasha asked with a smug grin. "Truly?"

"I'll be going now." Sango peeped casually, slipping past them and half-walking, half-running down the porch.

"Inuyasha I can-"

"I don't mind that you told them. Although… I do have to pay you back for it…" Inuyasha smirked at her, grabbing her chin in his hand and pressing his lips hard against hers. They slowly made their way into the room, and the porch door slammed shut behind them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Purple eyes flickered open, drowsily searching their surroundings. It was a room- her room in the demon slayer village. A lot had happened to Kiki in the past month and a half, and she had a lot of information to sort out, between the demon Naraku and the unexplored new power of electricity. Yet, right now, she was content with resting in the arms of the man she adored.

Despite the overwhelming desire the two of them shared for each other, nothing had happened. Kiki was a priestess, and with every kiss her power weakened. Love is a right denied to those with spiritual powers. Naraku could not be destroyed without her powers, so love was a risky business for Kiki.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her waist, and was breathing softly into her ear. Their legs were intertwined at the bottom of the mat, and Kiki's arms rested on Inuyasha's chest. Kiki dare not move too much, only fingered the soft silver hair that was draped all over her. Her heart skipped a beat as Inuyasha's sleeping form shifted. She had never seen him sleep so heavily before.

She supposed he had gotten a lot of weight off his shoulders. He probably had not slept for three or four nights because of the new moon. Kiki stopped playing with his hair and let her fingers trace the bite mark on the side of her neck. Even if he could not lay claim to her in some forms, he marked her to ward of demons. Kiki smiled at the thought of belonging to him, and only him. The idea would have repulsed her 5 months ago, to say the least. To belong to a man…

"_You are 16 now, child. You are 16, and now you must choose. I could wed you away, or you could practice the life of a priestess. I realize that you have not spoken to anyone in years… Yet this question will change your future. You must answer me." Kaede sighed. Kiki scowled and crouched down on the dirt road, picking up a stick. She scratched in the picture of a man._

_  
"You want to be wed…?" Kaede began but stopped as soon as Kiki began stomping on the picture. She chuckled as the girl crouched down again and stabbed the dirt where the picture had been._

_  
"Then you want to be a priestess." Kiki stood and gave Kaede a hug. Pulling back, she smiled warmly and then skipped off. Kaede watched her leave with a sad expression. "I wish she could have spoken to me about it…" As soon as Kiki got to the edge of the forest, she began to laugh at herself. "That was a fine way of showing Mother how much I hate men…" she snickered. "Ever since I learned of Kikyo, they have been utterly repulsive…" _

Kiki mused in the knowledge that she had originally been repulsed by men because of the man she was now curled up with. Oh, how much things can change if you give them a bit of time. Kiki decided Inuyasha had slept long enough and knocked her head gently into his chin.

"Mmph? Eh? What?" Inuyasha mumbled in surprise, lifting his head. His eyelids were drooped with his abrupt awakening. "Where am I?"

"For a strong, powerful half-breed it sure does take you a while to wake up." Kiki commented with a giggle, twisting in his grasp so she was facing him. His eyes went wide with shock, and then steadied in remembrance.

"Feh. I wake up just fine." Inuyasha muttered in contempt. Kiki giggled again, watching him closely as he sat up and ran a clawed hand through his hair. At first, he looked only at the wall, but his eyes began to betray him and curiously wandered down to Kiki's amused face. They traced along her features until spotting the mark he had given her. Kiki was surprised as he gently raised a hand and traced over her wound. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that your youkai half takes over when aroused." Kiki bluntly replied, sitting up and distractedly beginning pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. "It's only natural." Inuyasha blushed, turning his head away from her and casually inspecting the ceiling.

"I was not aroused." He informed her stubbornly. Kiki raised her eyebrows but did not comment. He could not deny it- she knew by the spark in his eyes. Expertly slipping a leather hair band from her wrist and into her hair, she let the haughty locks fall into place. In one, quick movement she planted a sweet kiss on Inuyasha's lips and then hopped up. Inuyasha watched as she went to her swords and began snapping them onto her belt.

"In a hurry?" he said, pouting unhappily. "Going to go running to tell Sango?"

"Tell her what?" Kiki asked innocently, checking her swords one last time before fixing her stare on Inuyasha. "I seem to have forgotten anything of importance I might tell her. Want to re-inform me?"

Inuyasha took the invitation greedily, standing up and pushing her against the wall. He placed his forehead against hers and looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't know? Do I?"

Kiki felt a familiar shiver crawl up her spine, and a draft playing at their bare feet. Inuyasha twitched as electric sparks ran down his arms, carefully teasing his nerves. "Oh, look what you made me do." Kiki whined sweetly. "You got me all excited."

Inuyasha fed the growing desire between them, placing his lips carefully on hers. She kissed him deeply, breaking the kiss for a moment for air and then starting up again. After five minutes of this, she broke away completely with a teasing smile and slipped under the arm that had her pinned against the wall. "I'm off to train! See you later!"

"That was evil." Inuyasha hissed playfully, watching her open the porch door. "You had me all excited." Kiki stuck out her tongue and then left the room, closing the door behind her. After a good workout on the training course, she would tell Sango about last night and assure her that nothing had happened. Although not the most traditional of people, Sango still believed in marriage before mating.

"Miss Priestess?" a meek voice piped up from behind her when she reached the course. Kiki spun around to face a young girl with flaming red hair and deep grass-green eyes. She seemed to be about 15, and had on a dark brown kimono with green accents on the waist and tips.

"Ah! Ivy! What a welcome surprise. What do you need?" Kiki sighed in relief. She was a tad bit jumpy, still high on Inuyasha's kisses. Her expression changed from relief to worry when she saw the expression on the young girl's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"My… My mother is ill!" Ivy cried out, covering her face in shame of the tears that had betrayed her stiff body. "She… She fell down very early this morning with a high fever… She was getting water for breakfast." Kiki's eyes widened with horror. Ivy's mother was a strong woman who loved her children dearly. She was one of Kiki's favorite villagers because she had invited her over for dinner during the week Inuyasha was avoiding her, and it had been delicious. The kind woman laughed at her troubles and comforted her.

"Oh, my… Well, come on then. Let's go see her." Kiki insisted. Ivy nodded hurriedly and began to scamper towards the village. Kiki followed her easily, eyes shining with worry.


	14. Burning Hands

"Ah… Kiki… You did not have to come… for an old woman…" Ivy's mother weakly choked between coughs. Her face was flushed with fever, and large droplets of sweat rolling down her face. They pooled in the crook of her neck and dampened her kimono. Kiki kneeled hurriedly on the floor, resting a hand over the woman's forehead. A hot, burning sensation overpowered her at the touch, and she snapped her arm back to her. Ivy glanced expectantly from Kiki to her mother, anxious. Kiki stared at her hand in shock.

"I…" Kiki stuttered, inspecting her hand closely. "I…"

"Kiki…" the old woman said with a more steady voice. "You… I feel a bit better all o' a sudden…"

_Fire? _Kiki's thoughts ran frantically as she lifted her other hand and compared the two. _Did I just pull fire from her body?_

"Priestess…" a man's voice began from behind her. Kiki felt a small disruption in her aura, detecting the man's presence behind her. "Do you need anything to-"

Before Kiki knew what was happening, a burning sensation erupted in her neck. She dimly heard the thump of something falling heavily behind her and spun around. The man had collapsed without warning, and Kiki was positive it had somehow been her fault.

"Papa!" Ivy cried in dismay, running to the unconscious old man. She laid a hand on his chest and practically sobbed in relief that he was breathing. Kiki's eyes were wide with horror as the pain in her neck stopped as abruptly as it had started. _What in the…?_

The mother, who had erupted into a horrible coughing fit, distracted Kiki from her thoughts. She glanced between the three distressed people in the small hut with her, and concluded that she had to deal with the mother first. _I do not know if this will work… but…_

Kiki raised her hand and rested it on the old woman's forehead again. The burning sensation began crawling through her once more, slithering up her arm and into her chest. After a moment or so, she removed her hand and then went into a terrible coughing fit of her own.

"Oh! Miss Kiki!" Ivy exclaimed, turning from her father in fear. "You as well?"

"I'm fine. Your mother is…" Kiki paused and looked down at her. Her face was returning to its normal shade and her breathing was much smoother now. "…She's fine now. Your father is merely unconscious, from what I can see. Ivy, I want you to fetch some water for them and lay wet strips of cloth on their foreheads. Neither shall be working today. They need rest." Kiki stood up quickly and momentarily lost the ability to see.

"How…? You must have amazing spiritual powers, Miss Kiki! Did you use them to cure my mother?" Ivy inquired, curious of Kiki's abilities and sudden desire to leave. It was obvious to even the most medically stupid that both her parents were going to be fine, and her father was already stirring behind her. "Is that the reason my father collapsed? From an overwhelming sense of energy?"

"I… I just know that they are both fine. That is what my senses tell me." Kiki lied. It was awful, her wanting to leave. She hadn't the slightest idea if they were going to be ok, but the burn in her chest was growing. She felt it racing up to her neck and irritating the mark Inuyasha had given her. She needed to leave, in case her powers were going to go out of control again.

"Yes, priestess! Of course!" the young girl replied, staggering to her feet and frantically searched for the water pail. "Whatever you say, I shall believe! Who am I to doubt your senses?"

Kiki swayed out of the door and began an uneasy jog towards the headman's house, where she was staying. Her vision was getting more and more blurry as the bite on her neck became more agitated._ I am used to discovering new powers but… why was that man knocked out? Why… Oh! Miroku!_

Kiki stopped in mid-run as the monk crossed the path in front of her. He stopped upon spotting her, and smiled. "Kiki! What a pleasant surprise! Are… are you alright?" Knowing she would regret it later, Kiki tripped forward and began falling towards Miroku. _He will catch me. He will bring me to Inuyasha. He might fondle me, but he will still catch me._

Just as she had suspected, Miroku reached out to catch her. Then the burning in her body and neck exploded out of her, lashing out at him. Miroku jumped back at the first painful sensation and watched in confusion as she fell into the dirt. Her eyes were wide with pain, and upon hitting the ground, she began to groan. Miroku kneeled down and reached for her, but his eyesight began to blacken and he recoiled.

"A barrier? Against me?" Miroku mused, searching the street for a villager that might help him. His face brightened at the sight of the girl who had found him on a few days earlier. "Hello there! Kryss, is it? Could you help me over here?"

The girl turned and cocked her head slightly at him, her eyes brightening noticeably. Abandoning the basket of vegetables she carried in the front door of a nearby house, she rushed to him.

"Honorable monk! How may I be of assistance?" she asked readily, crouching down next to Kiki. She examined her carefully and then prodded her onto her back. Miroku watched in amazement as Kryss adjusted the girl's kimono so it was not showing so much cleavage.

"You can touch her!" Miroku exclaimed. Kryss gave him an odd look, and expectantly waited for his explanation. "I mean… She has a barrier against me and I can't touch her."

"Oh! So you need me for…?" Kryss searched, tilting her head slightly to the side. Miroku reached over Kiki, despite the minor blackout she was giving him, and grasped the girl's hands in his.

"Would you consider bearing my child?" he inquired, completely off subject. Kryss blushed and ripped her hands shyly from his.

"Well, I really don't know you that well…" she said and then giggled flirtatiously. Kiki groaned again beneath them, drawing both of their attentions back to her. "And there is a much larger matter at hand here…"

"What are you doing to Kiki?" A woman's voice sputtered from behind Miroku. It made both of them jump in surprise, and they turned to see Sango huffing unhappily behind them, hands on her hips. "Why is she on the ground?"

"Ah! Sango! I am sorry for bothering you, Lady Kryss. You may return to what you were doing." Miroku explained dismissively, and Kryss nodded and stood up. Both Miroku and Sango immediately tuned out her complaints of where her vegetable basket had gone, ignoring everything but the stare-down between them as she barged into the house she had left it in front of and started shouting at the occupants.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing?" Sango hissed.

"I was merely trying to help Kiki. She collapsed." Miroku offered. Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Why were you talking to Kryss?"

"Kiki has put up some sort of barrier to me. I cannot touch her. You're a strong woman, Sango…"

Sango sighed and walked over to the body, crouching down and heaving Kiki onto her back. In a weak attempt to help, Kiki wrapped her arms around Sango's neck and steadied herself as Sango pulled her feet through the nooks she had made in her arms. "Let's move, Miroku." She commanded, steadily jogging towards the headman's house. Miroku followed her, only two or three steps behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm trying to sleep." Inuyasha growled in irritation, without turning around. "I was up all night."

"Oh? Doing what?" Miroku exclaimed in surprise from Inuyasha's doorway. He had slid the screen quite roughly open and apparently startled Inuyasha from sleep.

"What the hell do YOU want?" Inuyasha harshly replied, opening his eyes and identifying Miroku in his doorway. The monk was trying to catch his breath, and small droplets of sweat rolled down his face. His staff jingled as he invited himself into the room and sat down.

"Ah, that's better. Now, let's talk about what you were doing last night." Miroku said with a tauntingly happy smile. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before replying

"Like hell I will!"

"No, truly! It is very important that I know." Miroku assured him. Inuyasha growl a warning at him, thinking the question was clearly perverted. Before he could snap at Miroku again, Sango appeared in the open doorway.

"Bastard! What was with the leap of speed to reach here first? You know how heavy she is?" Sango gasped angrily, stepping into the room. She watched tiredly as Inuyasha made a fist and began to growl to himself. "Oh, Inuyasha! I would have thought you would be out killing the demons after Kiki's jewel with some of the other villagers."

"They can handle it on their own for one day! Wha- what are you carrying? Is that a girl?" Inuyasha began to answer, but suddenly noticed the limp body Sango was carrying on her back. "Miroku! Why aren't you carrying the girl? What kind of man are you?"

"It's a simple answer, really. I begin to black out whenever I get near her. She seems to have a barrier on her." Miroku sighed in a victimized manner. "She doesn't want me to touch her."

"That doesn't surprise me. Where's Kiki?" Inuyasha sneered at the monk turning to Sango for his question. "I bet she could help."

"You must be really out of it if you don't already know. Yes, I suppose she would be able to, only this IS Kiki. She can't help herself, now, can she?" Sango snapped. "Now is anyone going to help me?" Inuyasha stumbled to his feet to see if this was true. Realizing that it really was Kiki, he gently removed her from Sango's back and held her bridal style. Miroku watched carefully, a frown teasing his face. He had wanted to tell Inuyasha.

"Now, what were you doing last night?" he asked, a little more official this time. Inuyasha looked up from staring at the girl in his arms and stared blankly at Miroku. It was fascinating to watch as his face twisted from confusion to realization, to anger.

"I hardly think that matters!" he exclaimed. "Why is she out cold?" Sango sat down on the other side of the room, far away from Miroku. The monk's face drooped even more at the action.

"We don't know. She kept mumbling, 'neck…neck…' while I was carrying her. Check there." Sango explained. Inuyasha made his way over to the unused futon in his room, gently laying Kiki on it and then drawing her hair back from her neck. Upon seeing the bite mark, his face darkened. Sango noticed and scooted across the room to get a better look. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I bit her. I marked her." Inuyasha cursed, letting Kiki's hair fall back into place. "Is it my fault she's like this?"

"What's this? A mark? You don't mean to say that… you had sexual relations with Miss Kiki last night?" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha's face reddened. Sango sharply looked at Miroku.

"What do you mean?"

"I have learned in my travels that when Inu Youkai mate they leave a mark on their mate's body to show other demons that they are taken. That way, other males will not try to take their female away from them. You cannot make a fake mark because the scent of mating is injected into it. To a demon, it would be fairly easy to tell if a mark was real or not." Miroku exclaimed. Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"You aren't even wed! How could you?" she cried in horror. Inuyasha snapped his neck around to look at her, feigning disgust.

"We didn't! Not like that! She… We… I… Didn't…AUGH!" Inuyasha threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "You're both hopeless!"

"What I'd like to know is if the mark only blocks me or if it blocks every man who comes near her. Except you, of course, who inflicted the mark and therefore can be recognized by the barrier. And why, of course, does this mark not block women...?" Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha's face darkened again.

"She needs to be protected. The mark must be trying to protect her in some twisted way." His eyes drifted to the beads linked to the Shikon jewel. It was tucked away in its normal place, between her breasts. Something troubled him- her presence did not feel right.

"Well, we need to find a way to… Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango snapped as he reached to pull the jewel from between her bosom. "Don't touch her their while she's unconscious!"

"I'm not a pervert like Miroku! It's just…" Inuyasha's voice cut off abruptly, drawing attention from both Sango and Miroku. Sango leaned over and peered into his widened eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she inquired, before trailing his eyesight to the jewel. Her breathing stopped and then rapidly started again. Miroku stood and made his way towards them. They were both leaning over the unconscious priestess, faces intent on something.

"What are you both…?" His eyes landed on the jewel as well, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why…" Sango tried.

"It's…" Miroku began at the same time.

They turned and looked at each other and then back at Kiki. The skin on her cheeks was darkening into faded scars shaped like moons, but that was not what was troubling them. Even the fact that her hair was turning a frightening blood red color or that there was a red glow behind her eyelids did not bother them as much as something else.

It was the jewel that had them worried. The jewel that had always puzzled them, never tainted but always purified in Kiki's hands. It was the jewel that they could not recognize. All because…

It was black.


	15. Ryoko

"Dammit, get out of my head!" Kiki snarled suddenly, causing everyone to fall back from her in surprise. She struggled against the bed as if restrained by invisible ropes and then suddenly went limp.

"The hell?" Inuyasha snapped, pointing at her. "She's gone crazy!"

"On the contrary, my good man. She's completely sane… All things considered." Kiki chuckled in an eerily familiar voice that wasn't her own.

Clearly feminine, the voice had a slight demonic echo to it. Kiki opened her eyes completely and slowly sat up as Miroku and Sango recoiled from her once more. Kiki turned an inquisitive head toward the hyperventilating humans and a wide-eyed half breed. "What? Is it the eyes? Do red eyes freak humans out? Or is it my hair, my face… my fangs?"

"Red eyes would scare anyone!" Sango protested, pushing her hair back from her forehead. "It wasn't as if we were expecting red, anyways. Purple, yes. Red? No."

"Wait, what do you mean by "humans"? Kiki, you are a human as well." Miroku exclaimed, calmly trying to recollect himself. "Unless you're not… Kiki…?"

"Very nicely done. I have to give you credit for figuring it out so quickly. Then again… I've always had a soft spot for you creatures." Kiki sighed again and brought a newly clawed hand to her face, tracing the tattoos that had now formally appeared. Pulling away from the marks she ran her hands through her blood red hair, bringing some strands out in front of her to examine the color.

"If you're not Kiki then who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "What are you doing to her body?"

"Oh, pipe down you idiot. She'll go back to normal if I give up control. However, why would I want to do that? When Naraku's not around I'm actually a pretty nice girl…" Kiki seductively licked her lips and smiled. "You don't want me to leave, do you?"

"Of course I do!" he barked, his own eyes starting to glow. He roughly pulled her to her feet brought his face close to hers, snarling. "Get out!"

"Inuyasha, trying to force her out of Kiki's body isn't going to get us anywhere. Let me handle this!" Miroku shouted, yanking Inuyasha away from his possessed lover. He grasped the demon's hands between his own and looked deeply into her glowing red eyes. "Will you bear my child?"

The demon slapped him and spat in his face, shoving him backwards. Dizzily he leaned against the wall and allowed Inuyasha grab one of her wrists and hold it in the air.

"Like I'd ever bear the child of a human! Let go of me, you dirty half breed! Any harm that comes to this body is felt by your woman! You don't want that, do you?" Kiki snapped, putting emphasis on the word 'your'. Inuyasha let go of her and stepped back, watching as she rubbed her wrist and glared at him.

"Ryoko's your name, right?" he asked, earning a softer look from her. She stopped massaging her wrist and sighed.

"That's correct." She replied with a deep, hateful glare. "Yet coming from you it sounds distinctly repulsive." Inuyasha growled at her.

"Why have you overpowered our friend?" Sango offered, digging for information. "Do you need to tell us something?"

"Actually, yes." Ryoko snapped. "My originally plan was just to use her vocals. I had no idea she would submit to my power so easily. Half-breed, that's probably your fault."

"My fault? Why is it my fault?" Inuyasha objected, raising a fist. "I didn't do anything!"

"I beg to differ! Your mark is causing me an infuriating amount of pain! It's protecting her from her demonic half!" Ryoko roared at him. "The consequences of your idiotic actions are going to end up killing this body! And then I'll never be free!" Inuyasha stepped back from her in horror. "She cannot handle this pain!"

Inuyasha nabbed her by the shoulders and stared straight at her. She stared right back, not uncomforted. "Fine." He spat, pushing her head to the side so the mark was visible. "I'll try to get it off."

"Inuyasha! Are you sure that won't make things worse?" Miroku piped up as he was about to lower his head towards the mark. "You might regret this later. Plus, she might hold some valuable clues toNaraku's whereabouts."

"Screw the consequences. Even if there's only the slightest chance this will help… I need to try." With that he put his mouth on the mark and Kiki's face flushed.

Ryoko's eyes widened in surprise and she weakly squirmed against him. Inuyasha only leaned deeper into her, ignoring the stares Miroku and Sango were intently fixing on him. When he finally pulled away the bite was gone, but the skin were it had been scarred over.

"You just…You just…" Sango searched for words, covering her mouth. "You just…!"

"Aggressive little dog, aren't you…" Ryoko muttered, turning her head and pulling down her neckline in a pitiful attempt to see the skin. Inuyasha turned away, a small blush crawling up his face.

"Feh. Don't call me a dog." He replied. Ryoko smirked and placed a claw on his cheek.

"I'll call you what I please." She said, emphasizing her point by sinking the claw into his skin. He winced in pain but let her.

"You have your wish. Now let Kiki come back." He demanded. Ryoko smirked.

"As you wish." she sweetly answered, closing her eyes. A sudden wind whipped around her, and bright white light poured out from under her eyelids. Her hair flared into the air and then quickly morphed into its original color. The scars faded from her face, and then her body began to limply fall forward.

Inuyasha scrambled for her falling body, catching her just before she hit the ground. He watched her carefully, as her chest heaved up and down with deep, gasping breaths. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing their natural, unnatural purple color.

"Kiki!" He exclaimed, relieved. "Are you ok?"

"Um…" Kiki murmured and then a blush exploded onto her face. "What? I… Oh, gross…"

Inuyasha's face blushed intensely at the thought of what Ryoko might have said to her. Slightly angered at the thought, he dropped Kiki unceremoniously onto the floor. With an 'Oomph!' and a grumble of distaste Kiki lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, really." She assured him. "I just need some rest."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kiki woke up with a yawn and a headache. The first thing she noticed was that Inuyasha was not in the room, as he had been when she dozed off. She sat up in confusion, having half expected him to be sitting over her. She instead saw Sango playing with Kirara on the porch to her right. Sango turned from the playful demon and looked at her.

"Oh, good! You're up!" Sango exclaimed with a smile. "It was almost time for Miroku's shift and I was getting a little worried."

"Shift?" Kiki inquired in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Sango shook her head as if to say that it was a conversation for another time and laughed. Kiki smiled with her and then subconsciously reached for the necklace that kept the jewel in place, fingering the beads. _Ok, it's safe._

"Inuyasha and Miroku are out training. I think it is around noon." Sango said, explaining Inuyasha's absence. "Inuyasha wanted to see this 'Wind Tunnel' thing Miroku has."

Kiki raised her eyebrow again and started to get out of bed. "I've gotta see this." She explained and Sango laughed in reply.

"Feh." Inuyasha said amusedly, cracking his knuckles just as they arrived. "No more impressive than some of the things Kiki can do." Miroku sighed and pulled the beads that contained his wind tunnel tighter around his hand. The land before them was torn to shreds, large hunks of the earth having been yanked out by the strong winds Miroku's hand produced. Inuyasha's ears perked slightly at the sound of oncoming footsteps and he turned to see who was coming. A horrified Sango and an awe-filled Kiki were coming towards them.

"The-the-THE COURSE!" Sango shrieked, stomping forward in fury. "LOOK AT THE COURSE!"

"Indeed! Your tunnel must be amazing, Miroku!" Kiki exclaimed in delight. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Not in your life!" Sango objected in anger. "He'll never open that thing again when I'm through with him!"

Miroku cautiously took a step away from the oncoming women, as if preparing himself to bolt. Inuyasha looked severely amused by Sango's reaction. "Now, Sango… I didn't mean the village or anyone harm…"

"Harm? HARM? Didn't mean anybody HARM? Look at the course you perverted baka! It's in ruins!" Sango howled, coming up in front of him and jabbing an accusing finger sharply into his chest. "You DESTROYED it!"

"Sango, I think you're overreacting just a tad…" Kiki sighed, just as amused as Inuyasha by Sango's reaction. "It's not so bad."

"It's horrible! Look at it!"

When Kiki examined the field a little more closely she realized just how horrifying the situation was. People would have to take precious time from their days to fix this mess, and that would cost the village greatly in food.

"Sango I didn't mean to-"

"I can fix it." Kiki said calmly, turning to face Sango and Miroku. Sango's eyes widened in relief as she turned to look at her and Inuyasha snickered in disbelief. Miroku looked like he was going to kiss her for saving him from a most unpleasant death. "Miroku, open your wind tunnel again."

Sango's look faded and Miroku looked uneasy. Kiki's good mood was angrily tainted at their lack of trust in whatever she was thinking. "Look, just do it. I'll make sure nothing bad happens. Inuyasha, Sango, get behind Miroku and me."

Hesitantly, Sango got behind Miroku while Inuyasha slitted his eyes. "What are you up to?" he accused, but Kiki just grinned slyly and shook her head. Once Inuyasha was also behind her and Miroku she nodded at him to open his wind tunnel.

"Kiki are you sure this is a good-"

"Just do it!"

Reluctantly, Miroku pulled the beads from his hand and unclenched his fist. "Wind tunnel!" Great gusts of wind began pulling at everything in front of him, almost as if his hand was a black hole. Kiki put her hands out in front of her and concentrated on the wind.

"Wind!" she called, and the wind from Miroku's hand began bending to her will. She used her powers to evenly pull at the earth and fill in holes. As she worked, sweat began to run down her face and into her eyes, and her headache got even worse. The training area was now sloped at the sides, but the ground was evenly distributed everywhere. She nodded at Miroku and he yanked the beads back on.

"This is beautiful!" Sango exclaimed gleefully. "It's so perfect! All we need is a good rain and the ground will be set!"

"I'm on it!" Kiki replied, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together in front of her chest. There was a rumbling in the distance, like thunder. She was pulling a storm towards the village.

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed in realization, looking even happier than before. "Kiki, you're wonderful!"

Miroku sighed in relief that Sango had forgotten about how he had destroyed the area, and Inuyasha looked sour that nobody was going to be murdered for it. Kiki opened her eyes and smirked at them, although completely drained.

"The rain should be here in a bit. We should head back to the house."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Bragger." Inuyasha accused as Kiki set her swords in front of her for a spiritual tune up. They were in their room, stuck inside until the rain stopped. "Fixing the course like that."

"I couldn't very well keep it destroyed." Kiki laughed. "Sango would have killed Miroku in seconds."

"That's the point. I wanted to see that." Inuyasha muttered in disappointment, watching as Kiki sat in front of her swords and let her hands hover over them. "And haven't you pulled enough out of your powers today? You shouldn't be doing that."

"I'll be fine." Kiki assured him, discarding the fact that she knew she was fatigued. "It's only a tune up."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, squatting down and grabbing one of her hands. "No. Last time you tried to do this, you were tired. You got sick."

Kiki remembered all to well how sick she had gotten, but was still irritated that Inuyasha was trying to stop her. "I have to tune them up! If we don't leave this village soon, Naraku's trail will be covered and none of us will get revenge!"

Inuyasha looked surprised and loosened his grip on her hand, allowing her to snatch it back. "Revenge?" he asked quietly, his eyes becoming mere slits in his head. "What do you mean?"

"Revenge for creating me without purpose. For killing Kikyo and Kohaku. For tricking you, and Miroku's family. For putting all of us through suffering! I will kill him, my creator or not." Kiki hissed. "He can't escape me at this point."

"Kiki, I highly doubt you were created without a purpose. And don't you think I want to kill him, too?" Inuyasha snapped. "You're tired, though! Do it tomorrow! We'll leave in two days or something!"

"That's not soon enough!" Kiki snarled in fury, turning back to her swords. "We have to leave sooner!"

"Kiki!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing both of her hands and turning her towards him. "I don't want you to get sick or hurt again!"

Kiki's angry glare softened, and she didn't pull away from him. "You're worried about me." She accused softly, and Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "You're very worried." Kiki leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips as he turned to look at her again. His eyes widened and stayed wide as she pulled away.

"Thank you for worrying."


	16. On Their Way

"I'm… not worried…" Inuyasha slowly replied, feigning confusion. "Not at all."

"Really?" Kiki sighed. "Could have fooled me…"

"Me too." Sango volunteered from the doorway. Inuyasha and Kiki practically flew away from each other, breathing rapidly at Sango's unannounced entrance. "It seems I have witnessed a moment never displayed in public. Was Inuyasha trying to be cute right now, or am I dreaming?" she continued, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. "I also heard something about revenge?"

"Naraku. I want… we want to try and track him down." Kiki explained, blushing ferociously and staring at the ceiling. Sango raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Do you have a lead?" she inquired, crossing her arms.

"I have a feeling!" Kiki snapped stubbornly. "I have a feeling he's nearby! It should be enough to track him with. He made me."

"But you weren't made from him… Remember, your demonic soul despises Naraku." Sango slyly answered, her eyelids drooping in a classic Inuyasha facial expression. "How can we trust this feeling? It could be something he planted."

"Wha… I was still made **by** him. It's like…" Kiki glanced at Inuyasha who was still trying to avoid looking at Sango. "When a dog knows its owner is coming home…" she finished. Inuyasha flinched sharply at the comment and shot her a death glare. Kiki smiled sweetly back at him.

"I... suppose…" Sango admitted reluctantly. She glanced over at Inuyasha and tried to keep from laughing at his slouched, suspicious stance. "Inuyasha, I didn't hear much, don't worry." He didn't look at all soothed by the news.

"Sango, can we leave tomorrow?" Kiki caught another glare from Inuyasha. "Or the day after…?"

"The day after tomorrow sounds like the best time to leave. I'll go tell Miroku. I only came here to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. Ok?" Sango said. Kiki nodded and Sango opened the door to leave.

"Sango!" Inuyasha barked, causing her to look at him inquisitively. "Not a word to anyone about what you heard."

Sango nodded and left, her chuckles clearly heard, echoing down the hallway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What is it? I'm tired…" Kiki snapped in objection as somebody tried to shake her awake. "Leave me alone."

"Then how will I protect you?" Inuyasha whispered tauntingly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kiki sat up and noticed that he was crouched next to her.

"It's early." She growled and he just smirked.

"You have to pack." He replied.

"I can do it later." She sighed. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her, surprising her enough that she forgot to close her eyes before he pulled away.

"That's not why I woke you up." He snickered. Kiki smiled and shook her head, slipping out from under the bed covers and standing up as he did.

"Then why did you wake me up?" she yawned. Inuyasha merely jabbed a thumb at the door and Kiki let her eyes wander drowsily to it. A young girl child was curiously watching them, and clutching at a piece of cloth in her hands.

Kiki turned 5 different shades of red before she got herself under enough control to offer a smile. Inuyasha had just openly displayed his affection in front of a child; completely inappropriate.

"How... can I help you?" Kiki asked, walking over to the child and squatting so their eyes were level.

"I... I was wondering if you had some herbs for my pa? He has a back ache." The girl meekly replied. Kiki smiled again and nodded.

"I have just the thing. Be right back." Kiki stood up and went to the sliding door that used to separate Inuyasha's room from her own. When she stopped sleeping in it, it had become a sort of storage closet for her herbs. After a couple minutes of shuffling around she returned with a jar of clear green liquid.

"Have him take a sip of this every hour or so." Kiki explained, gently placing it in the child's open hands. "He should be better by the end of the day."

"Thank you, miss priestess!" she chirped and then scurried away. Kiki closed the door and sighed.

"Since you're up, maybe you should start packing." Inuyasha said from behind her, slipping an arm around her waist. "Or we could do something else..." He whispered into her ear.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Kiki murmured contently, leaning back into him and nuzzling her head right under his chin.

"Nothing, really." He replied, settling his lips on her neck.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango stood in front of Miroku's door patiently, waiting for the monk to collect himself enough to open it. The shuffling sounds inside were making her nervous, so that when the door finally did open she peered suspiciously around the monk and into the room.

"To what great honor do I owe your visit?" Miroku yawned tiredly, his eyes half closed. He was only in the black part of his kimono. "It's very early."

"It's nearly noon." Sango stated in an uninformative fashion, fidgeting under his calm gaze. "You were asleep last night when I wanted to tell you something and you've been asleep all morning. What have you been doing in there that has you so worn out?"

"Would you like to find out?" he answered suggestively, a smile teasing at his features. Sango blushed but kept her ground.

"I know it isn't anything like that. No woman in her right mind would sleep by you." Sango said with a smirk, crossing her arms. "So what have you really been up to?"

Miroku sighed dejectedly. "If you must know, I've been making sacred sutras. What is it that you woke me up for?"

"We're leaving tomorrow to go after Naraku. At least, Kiki, Inuyasha, and I are. We… I thought you would like to join us because you have a grudge against Naraku." Sango explained, accepting his reason for such late sleeping hours. Miroku seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I'm more of a loner."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"You and Kiki are going?"

"Inuyasha as well."

"Hmm…" Miroku mumbled thoughtfully, weighing the benefits of a group in his head. "Anyone else…?"

"Kirara, of course."

"Ah, yes. Of course… Well…"

"Would you like some time to think? You can tell us tonight." Sango offered. Miroku nodded.

"That would be good. Thank you for such a kind offer."

Sango blushed deeply and looked down. "No, really, it's not any trouble." Miroku smiled and nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I should really let other people pack for me…" Kiki sighed irritably as she glanced over at her overstuffed pack. "That way, this won't keep happening."

"Then unpack it." Inuyasha stated blankly, opening an eye. He was leaning against the wall in his usual napping position, eyes closed. Kiki was sprawled out in front of him, playing with her hair and supporting her upper body with her elbow.

"I really don't want to…" she said with another sigh, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "I just want it to hurry up and be morning."

Both of Inuyasha's eyes were open now. "It is almost morning. You should rest." He warned. Kiki rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Sleep is for the weak."

"Well, since you normally sleep, I would have to say…"

Kiki glared at Inuyasha as he trailed off. "Don't you dare say that."

He snickered and leaned forward, grabbing her arm and hauling her into the nook between his legs. She leaned into him gratefully, her eyelids dropping at how comfortable the position was. "Go to sleep…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear and she shook her head in objection. "Go to sleep…"

Eventually Kiki couldn't fight her fatigue any longer, and allowed Inuyasha to protectively wrap his arms around her waist and lull her into dreamland. It was merely 3 or 4 hours before Inuyasha was shaking her awake.

"Wake up." He growled playfully. "Wake up."

"The last thing you said was 'Go to Sleep' you hypocrite." Kiki snapped, sliding against him so that her head was on his stomach. "Go away."

"You told me sleep was for the weak."

"I'm weak. Leave me alone."

"Take a look at your pack."

At this, Kiki opened her eyes and sat up, taking in the area around her. Her pack was neatly stuffed, and not overflowing like it had been only hours before. "When did you…" she began and Inuyasha began to laugh.

"You did it. In your sleep. I found it very amusing." He offered and Kiki reddened at the thought.

"What else did I do?" she asked frightfully. Her eyes were wide when she turned to him, her hair slipping out of her ponytail and scattering across her back. Inuyasha was mesmerized with the movement, and his eyes locked with her wide purple ones. He stayed silent, watching as Kiki squirmed under the harshness of her own imagination, her eyes beginning to dart away from him and around the room.

"You're cute when you're trying to figure out what's going on." He stated blankly. Kiki blushed even harder at this, recognizing the words. She must have kissed him.

There was a distracting tap on the door and it opened before either of them could tell the person to go away. Sango stood there with raised eyebrows and now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. Once again, Sango had overheard him saying something completely out of character.

"I'm sorry to have to barge in like this, but we really must be off." Sango said quickly, stomping forward and slinging Kiki's pack over her boomerang bone. The combined weight made her wince, causing Kiki to stand in objection.

"That's my pack!"

"Does it really matter? We just have to get out of here before-"

"Am I missing something?" Miroku voiced, popping his head through the doorway. "Are we leaving yet?"

"-Miroku wakes up… Good morning, monk." Sango finished, heaving the pack off and glaring at it angrily, as if it had something to do with him appearing.

"Good morning Sango. Kiki. I see you're doing well."

"Miroku! I haven't seen you since you destroyed the course!" Kiki exclaimed, and Sango twitched at the thought. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been-"

"This lecherous baka here has been flirting with the village women and trying to coax young girls to have his children." Sango snapped. Kiki took this in and laughed.

"The usual Miroku stuff. What's got you all angry, Sango?" she asked.

Sango reddened, adjusting the strap on her boomerang bone. "N-nothing! I just want to get a move on, is all!" Kiki nodded and stood up, picking up the pack Sango had so carelessly discarded.

"Let's be off, then. It's about time we helped to destroy some of the demons that have been after this jewel."

"What do you mean by that?' Inuyasha snapped. "I'm out there every day murdering those things."

"There'll be even more of them when we leave the village, so be prepared." Kiki warned. "This isn't going to be a short walk through the woods."

"We know how to handle ourselves, Kiki." Sango sighed, glancing at Miroku. "We're all well aware of how many demons will be after the jewel… Stop looking at my butt, Miroku!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's the curse." Miroku said with a laugh.

"You're just a pervert." Sango muttered as she passed him to leave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"The villagers were kind to send us off like that." Miroku pointed out. The whole group was bitter and irritated for one reason or another. "We should be thankful."

"Shut up! There's a storm on my conscious and I have to concentrate on keeping it away!" Kiki snapped.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't get mauled to death by children!" Inuyasha said at the same time.

Sango stayed quiet as Miroku expectantly waited for her angry retort. When it didn't come, he decided it was safe to prod at her.

"Sango, I'm sorry that-"

"Shut it, Monk! You didn't have to fondle every woman that came near you! That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me!"

"I didn't mean you any harm…" Miroku sighed. "I didn't even know that was you…"

"That's the worst part! Father was telling me goodbye and you just up and grab me! Then you say, 'Oh, hello Sango!' before I even turn around!" Sango snarled, stopping and turning around. "My father was horrified!"

Inuyasha and Kiki stopped and turned around to glare at Miroku as well. He seemed to be the only one without something to be angry at.

"Oh, come on you guys! We should be focusing on Naraku right now! Not petty arguments!" Miroku tried. Inuyasha turned and kept on leading, and Kiki followed. Sango glared at him for a moment and the turned around too. Miroku sighed dejectedly and followed, watching the ground as they went along.

And they were on their way.


	17. Not a Trace

"It's been three days without head or tail of Naraku," Miroku said with a weary sigh. "This is an irritating and fruitless journey."

"Head nor tail? Miroku, I can feel that Naraku is nearby. I trust this feeling because he made me. We don't need much more to run off of." Kiki snapped. She was tired of being drilled on how idiotic traveling on a feeling is. She had an ache that Naraku was not very far off, and they came nearer to it every day. "And despite all of your complaining, this is much more productive than sitting at the slayer's village day after day."

Sango shot the two an irritated look over the campfire, her soft face harsh in the flickering shadows of the night. "This bickering gets you nowhere, Miroku. Kiki is right. This is better than just sitting around the village."

"As long as Kiki has the jewel, Naraku will show his dirty face," Inuyasha voiced cockily from above them. He was perched comfortably on a tree branch. "The closer we get to him, the more he'll desire the jewel. It's simple." Suddenly they heard movement in the tree and he shifted his position. Even Kiki could guess what was going on.

"Meanwhile," he continued, perching himself to jump out of the tree. "There are other **filthy vermin** to deal with!"

Kiki lazily twisted a piece of the fire out of place and shaped it easily into a ball of flame. As if without interest, she chucked it behind her and was rewarded with a painful shriek of death. Unfazed, she looked up at the now sulking half breed. "Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll catch him. Well, who's on first watch?" she turned her gaze to the other two. "If I'm not mistaken…"

"Myself, then Sango, then you, then Inuyasha." Miroku sighed and she bore her eyes into his. Smiling innocently, she stood to stretch.

"As I thought. Wake me when it's my turn."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"His scent?" Sango inquired with obvious curiosity as they picked their way through the thickening woods. She leaned forward as if to hear better, unjustly pleasing Miroku, who was walking behind her. "If you had his scent you could track him?"

It had been a fairly uneventful night, all things considered. A weak demon on Sango's shift, but nothing more. Everyone had slept peacefully, and the pace was quick and refreshing. Soft rays of morning sunlight glittered through the leaves above them, although most of the path ahead was shadowed by trees.

"I can vaguely remember it." Inuyasha explained impatiently, slightly annoyed that a complaint he had voiced had brought on conversation. "But if I **could** remember it than we would have found Naraku ages ago." Sango still looked utterly puzzled and lost, not following.

"Being part Inu Youkai, Inuyasha has a very strong sense of smell. He can track nearly anything by their unique and personal scent. I'm under the understanding that demons are especially easy to follow." Kiki said, taking it upon herself to explain the simple situation.

Sango's face brightened at the thought. "How useful!" she exclaimed, no doubt imagining how easy it would have been to slay certain demons with such a skill, back in the slayer's village.

"I suppose." Kiki admitted, shooting Inuyasha a death glare that he frankly ignored. "But we don't need Naraku's scent because I can **feel **that he is close."

Miroku fought the urge to roll his eyes while Sango simply looked amused. Inuyasha said and did nothing to betray his standings on the subject, utterly refusing to be caught in the middle of Kiki and Miroku's argument.

Suddenly, a bitter wind rushed at the trees and the group hunched subconsciously against it. As if entertained, Kiki waved her hand in front of her and the wind was gone, disappearing as quickly as it had come. She glanced at the sky and the trees around her, only slightly unsettled by the serenity of her surroundings. Why was it so quiet?

As if chilled, Kiki froze in place and began shivering. Sango stopped as to not hit her, causing Miroku to stop as well, but Inuyasha led on, unaware of the sudden traffic jam. Her eyes flashed red and she turned her head to the sky, ebony locks drifting behind her in a soft wind. The bitter breeze had begun again but she glared at the sky and it stopped.

"Here. Something amiss." She murmured, barely audible. Inuyasha heard this and turned around, slightly surprised that everyone had stopped. Miroku and Sango stood very still, as if any movement might scare away this new lead Kiki had stumble onto. Her eyes flashed blue, which Inuyasha saw, and she turned to her left. "A cave. A large cave. But... No... It's a room that is big. Lit by the unknown." She began to walk into the brush, apparently drawn to something ahead off her. The group followed warily with Inuyasha in front until she stopped and kneeled down on the hard earth.

"It's here." She said, her voice dull. Inuyasha was immediately alarmed and started reached out for her, but she dug her nails into the earth and vanished.

Just like that, she was gone. Her image didn't flicker, or waver, but merely vanished from existence altogether. Not a even a warning had been made to them, and there had been no way to stop it. At first the others were shocked, but consciousness soon grasped at their minds.

"Kiki!" Inuyasha roared in obvious despair, his eyes wide with fright. His body was almost a blur as he suddenly appeared where she had last been, turning wildly in every direction. "NO!" He looked frantically at the ground and saw there were no markings from her fingernails digging into the ground, although he had clearly seen the dirt bunch up. The bitter breeze started up again and then swiftly stopped. Inuyasha stared harshly at the ground, confused beyond reason. There was no trace that Kiki had been there at all; not even a lingering scent.

She was gone.

All he could think of was "This can **not** be happening" as he pummeled randomly into the woods on a frantic search for her. He didn't hear Sango's panicked shouts for him to stop or Miroku's loud but understanding calls for him to come back. He didn't here anything but his own frantic thoughts, and he could barely see anything besides a blur of woods. Kiki's face was fresh in his mind.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango tried again after he was long gone. She slid to the ground in a worn out heap, confused and upset. "Miroku, what are we going to do?"

Miroku squatted next to her and put a hand on her back. He knew very well that without Kiki to calm and ease his nerves, Inuyasha would progressively get angrier and angrier until he snapped completely. This situation needed gentle handling. "We have to go after him." He said simply.

Sango nodded but seemed to be struggling with something, which Miroku mistook easily for sorrow. He stood up and sighed at the path of destruction Inuyasha was leaving behind him. It wouldn't be easy to calm him down. "SHE'S GONE!" Sango then wailed hysterically, causing him to jump. "We'll NEVER find her!"

"Sango, what…?" Miroku began, turning to her, his brow ruffled in confusion. She had discarded her boomerang bone and fallen into the dirt. He stretched his senses suspiciously and drew back at his discovery. In his haste to follow Inuyasha he hadn't noticed the uneasiness about the area, and the demonic feeling of death and despair. As he looked around once more, an unnatural fog began to drift and settle around them. Sango wouldn't get this upset over much of anything, after all that training in the slayer's village. And she hadn't wept much for her brother's death, so Kiki's disappearance was hardly a thing that promised breakdowns. There was only one logical explanation. "A spell."

Miroku squatted next to Sango again. "Sango, we have to get out of here." He urgently told her. He was surprised when she sat up and flung her shaking body against his chest and into his arms, curling against him.

"M-miroku…" she stuttered like a pleading child. Gently, he settled his arms around her and frowned, thinking about how Kiki had lead them into this area, and then his eyes widened as he further realized what was going on. It was all a trap. Kiki had led them on a planted feeling into a trap she hadn't known of. Without saying anything to Sango, Miroku dropped his staff slipped his arms under her. He then picked her up, clutching her body against him. _"I have to get out of here."_ He thought, leaving their weapons behind.

He began running as Sango tried to pull herself together. He followed Inuyasha's path: the cleared bushes and trees pushed far back in his utter rage. Miroku's eyes skimmed the ground to make sure he didn't trip, paying no mind to Sango when she shuffled herself a bit.

The two had barely made it out of the fog when Sango stopped shaking completely, and Miroku felt a sharp, piercing feeling in his shoulder, as if he had been stabbed. He stumbled onto his knees and gave the woman in his arms a wide-eyed expression. She looked up at him with glazed over eyes and withdrew glowing claws from his shoulder, slowly smiling as he winced in pain.

"S-sango…" he stammered, his vision blurring slightly. "What…?"

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pervert." Sango hissed as she rolled expertly out of his arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I have to find her." _You never will. _"She's not dead!" _You don't know that. _"She's NOT DEAD!" _Keep telling yourself that…_

Inuyasha stopped his stampeding for a moment, breathing heavily and struggling with his thoughts. It seemed a part of him had developed doubts about Kiki and the chance that she might be alive. His eyes darted everywhere, like he was some kind of crazed animal. His hands were clenching and unclenching rapidly, and his feet were twitching to move. "Shut up," he growled, clamping his hands over his ears. _I'm not real. _"I said SHUT UP!" _Kiki is dead! Lalalalalalala! _"SHUT U-" Inuyasha's nose twitched and he cut himself off, his eyes locking onto something on his right. He could faintly pick up a familiar scent, and a haunting word slipping through his lips.

"Kiki."

He burst forward, smashing through overgrown bushes and weeds. Trees, trees, and more trees. As he kept on forward a cave entrance became dimly visible ahead, and his mind flashed to an image of Kiki's smiling face. He pushed on faster, and all he could think about was her alluring scent, drifting out of the cave and right to him. Some of her last words echoed in his mind. _"A cave. A large cave."_

As he approached it, another scent teased at his mind, somehow getting him to stop. To his surprise it was blood. Fresh blood had been spilt far back, the way he had come. That was where he had left Miroku and Sango, in a whirlwind of fury and fear. He turned and looked at the path he had made, somehow uneasy at this turn of events.

"Shit." He mumbled. _You better go save them. _He blinked slowly at the thought. "Kiki." _Oh, alright, save her. _"Shit." Another slow blink. _Shit is right. Who are you going to save?_

He was torn. Miroku and Sango could deal with themselves, but Kiki wasn't exactly a pushover. She was the girl he cared about, yes, but she wasn't human and could take care of herself. Miroku and Sango were also the closest things to friends he had ever had. He sniffed again, his stomach churning as he identified the blood as Miroku's.

Kiki wasn't in any immediate danger. It wasn't as if he could smell her blood everywhere or something. It seemed almost as if she was protected, for the moment. Miroku and Sango were apparently dealing with something hard to handle, or Miroku wouldn't have gotten hurt. He needed to make a decision. Help his friends or save his woman?

This was bad.

Very bad.

"Shit." Inuyasha said once more.


	18. Wasting Time

"Sango, snap out of it!" Miroku yelped, dodging her claws as she stabbed out at him. With a series of ducks and weaves, he had managed only a scratch or two on his legs, and a gash on his left cheek. He had been trying in vain to coax her out of the trance and had stumbled over roots in his unfocused retreat.

He couldn't open his wind tunnel. Not just because it was Sango he was fighting and he would **never** open it on her, but also because Sango had stabbed through his right shoulder and he didn't want to open it without the support of his right hand. He had also lost a lot of blood, and he didn't know the effect that would make on the hole. Even if he could open it, there wouldn't have been a chance. He was completely absorbed in dodging, and he would have been stabbed through the minute he stopped to try. There were other means by which Sango could be stopped, but he had dropped his staff back where Kiki had disappeared and couldn't find the time to pull out a sutra.

Despite the desperate situation he still messed up horribly in his stepping, and ended up falling backwards to the ground, silently cursing the root that had tripped him. Sango swiped at him as he fell, skimming the air above his stomach by a mere millimeter or two.

His shoulder stabbed with sharp pain as he lifted his blackening vision up to a dull, unemotional face. It was obvious Sango had no regrets about attacking him, and it was just as obvious that she was under someone's control. He watched in suspenseful horror as Sango raised her right hand high above her head and stabbed down at him with all the power she could.

"Stop!" Inuyasha roared, catching her hand just as it was about to stab him through. He pulled against her with all his strength, just as Sango was trying to make the last inch with all of hers. Before she even thought of attacking with her other hand Inuyasha grabbed it, forcing her backwards. She snarled feraly at him as Miroku sighed in infinite relief and let his head settle onto the ground.

"Thank Buddha I'm still alive." He whispered, praying quietly to the depths of his mind. The right side of his kimono was soaked in blood, and a stream of it trickled down his cheek and into his neckline. Inuyasha noticed this and pushed Sango angrily onto the ground, pinning her hands next to her head and sitting on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" he snarled at her. "You're wasting my time!" Sango struggled against his grip, baring her teeth and kicking her legs. If Inuyasha had made his appearance any later, she would have killed Miroku. Obviously she was upset with him.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said sternly from where he was laying down. "She's not right in the head right now."

"Well that much is apparent! Kiki might be dead and she's just making it worse!" This seemed to reach Sango because she stopped struggling and just stared off into the sky above them. Inuyasha glared at her and then turned his head a bit to look at Miroku again. His voice was less harsh, but barely. "Can you stand?"

"Yes. Hold her there while I get a sutra." Miroku mumbled, sitting up and reaching a hand into his kimono. He pulled out a piece of paper, surprisingly untouched by blood, and then struggled to his feet. His eyesight was not eager to clear, and he stumbled forward blurrily. Sango growled at the sight of him and Inuyasha pushed her wrists harder into the ground.

"Shut up." He hissed, staring her down. Miroku shot him a cold, ungrateful glare.

"She's under a spell." He stated harshly, as if Inuyasha didn't already know this. His eyes were like ice as Inuyasha looked up at him.

"She tried to kill you!" Inuyasha objected in a disbelieving voice.

Miroku squatted down next to her head, pushing her hair aside so her forehead was clear. His eyes were gentle, to Inuyasha's complete surprise. Sango just glared back at him with anger. "Not in her own will. Sango, this will hurt a bit. Grit your teeth and bear it."

Sango almost bit him as he placed the sutra on her head, stopped only by a sharp shock of spiritual power that exploded into a storm of shocks running down her body. Inuyasha made like he was going to let her go, but Miroku stopped him before he had the chance. "Hold her down or she might hurt herself!"

So he held on. Sango refused to shriek or to struggle much. Seconds turned to minutes which almost seemed like hours. Eventually, a true minute later, the shocks stopped and the sutra was just a blank piece of paper, which Miroku peeled off. Inuyasha let go of her and ignored the marks he had left on her wrists, unashamed by his harshness with her. Her claws of light had shattered mere seconds into the seizure, so she looked as she normally did, eyes closed as if she was asleep. It wasn't long before she stirred and opened them.

She bolted upright. "Wh-" Her eyes darted everywhere and landed on Miroku. "WH-"

"Later." Miroku said firmly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "This is simply not the time for questions."

"But you're bleeding!" Sango objected, turning wild eyes to Inuyasha when he snorted in mock laughter. "Why is he bleeding?"

"**Later.**" Miroku said with more force. She shut her gaping mouth and nodded, watching him as he stood up.

"Sango? Get up. Miroku, can you run?" Inuyasha barked at them.

Miroku turned weary eyes to the half breed as Sango scampered into a standing position. "I can try."

"Good. Then let's move." Inuyasha said and then stopped to look at them more closely. "Sango, where's your hiraikotsu? And Miroku, where's your staff?"

But what if they were too late?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kiki was lost, and the feeling was all too familiar to her. She had been lost all her life: lost in mysteries, lost in her mind, lost in the woods, lost in her body, and even lost in her own village. The whole idea of being lost was so comfortable to her it was actually quite pathetic. Yet, right now, despite all of her experience with being lost, she was terrified at the idea. The knowledge that Naraku was so close, that he might as well have been standing next to her, was so overwhelmingly powerful that she was scared.

The fact that everyone had disappeared into a sea of blackness was adding to her terror. No matter how much she called for them, nobody replied. She struggled against the pushing idea that they were dead, knowing that it would break her to think that way. Because she was so utterly petrified and alone, Kikyo's voice should have been a welcome sound. But against all reasoning, it just made her even jumpier.

"You get possessed too easily."

The simple yet true statement stabbed Kiki sharply in the ego. The annoyed tone on the voice made things even worse than they already were. The only thing she could think of as a replied was a weak and feeble, "Do not!"

"You really need to train more. And why are you so tense? Seems that at the slightest noise you'll just burst off running." Kikyo continued, mercifully ignoring Kiki's reply. "You're not a very good priestess."

"Harsh." Ryoko's voice came with a laughing ring, somehow soothing Kiki. "I think she is well enough with her powers."

The two figures faded in before her, sitting lazily with their arms crossed. Kiki felt like hugging them, she was so lonely. Dimly she realized what it meant to be talking to them and groaned. "I'm in my mind again, aren't I?"

"She's not very quick, though."

"No, she isn't."

Kiki sat down with a sigh, wondering why Naraku had put such odd people in her body. Ryoko looked at her, amused, while Kikyo's face clouded over in fury.

"How am I **odd**?" she hissed harshly. "I only speak the truth."

"You can hear my thoughts?" Kiki exclaimed in surprise, staring at the unsettled priestess.

Ryoko laughed. "Again, she isn't very quick."

"No, she really isn't."

"But back to the comment on her getting possessed. I don't blame her. Naraku created her, and it's not as if she can defy him." Ryoko argued, acting as if Kiki wasn't there.

Kikyo acted in the same matter. "It's her body. She can do whatever she pleases."

"That's not exactly true, considering…"

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" Kiki snapped, unnerved by their chatter. "What are you talking about?"

Both stared at her as if she was crazy. It was Ryoko who replied. "Naraku pushed us all into this awful hunk of a body. I would have assumed you knew that."

"Not abut THAT. About him possessing me and defying him. All that." Kiki said in exasperation. "Am I being possessed?"

"Not... Currently, I don't suppose." Kikyo murmured thoughtfully. "But you did lead your friends into a trap. I guess you didn't mean to… We don't exactly know what happened to them, either."

"But I didn't-"

"Well of course she didn't know she was leading them into a trap!" Ryoko barked. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Why are you so touchy on the subject? I only speak the truth!"

"Because that is how I got here! Friendship, as useless as it is, is a shameless weapon. Naraku is disgusting to use it against people."

Kikyo stared at her, suspicious. "Your friends led you here?"

"Not by their own choice. I was trying to save them!"

"You don't sound like much of a demon."

Before Ryoko could reply, all three had their attention drawn to the swiftly lightening area around them. When before they had sat in mere darkness, now a fog of light seemed to be forming, and they were alarmed.

"What's going on?" Kiki wondered aloud.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"A cave?" Miroku inquired halfheartedly. Most of his attention was focused on being able to walk. After stumbling once, the group had considerably slowed their pace for him, and now he was leaning on Sango for support. "Just like-"

"Just like Kiki said. I know." Inuyasha sighed. "You two should stay outside."

"Because it's safer, right? Not on your life, Inuyasha. We both want revenge as much as you do. Naraku has injured all of us, physically as well as emotionally." Sango snapped, pissed off not only at the suggestion but the situation. "And since Miroku is dripping blood, we're probably attracting hordes of demons. We'll be safer inside."

"You can't come in." Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Miroku's half dead. He'll be fully dead if Naraku lays even one hand on him."

"I'm not half dead!" he objected. "You're both over reacting!"

"We're going in!" Sango said forcefully, ignoring Miroku completely. Inuyasha turned to have a stare-down with Sango, and lost miserably.

"Fine. You can come." He grumbled. Since it had barely been an hour from Kiki's disappearance, it was fairly light outside. Yet, all the same, the cave entrance looked dark and foreboding. None the less, all three went in. Miroku's breathing was undeniably heavy and echoed, causing Inuyasha to stir towards his former argument.

"Miroku…"

"Keep walking!" Miroku snapped before Sango had a chance. He was obviously not use to being so weak, and it was irritating him. Inuyasha sighed but let it go.

To the groups' surprise, the cave got lighter as they went along. Kiki's words seemed to ring through all of their ears. _"A cave. A large cave. But... No... It's a room that is big. Lit by the unknown." _It also became clear that there was an area ahead they needed to get to. All were amazing by Kiki's senses and words, and found the only explanation for such a feeling within them. Everything had been planted. All the same, they trusted the knowledge and kept going.

Inuyasha wrestled with his need to run ahead and save Kiki and his need to stay behind and help Miroku. Her scent was driving him mad, but Miroku was still bleeding. What if he collapsed? There was also a tainted, vile smell that was just as strong as them. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it belonged to.

Inuyasha decided he was not drawn by his feelings enough to leave Miroku and Sango behind. Sango had made some good points back at the entrance.

No one could doubt what lay ahead of them.

Naraku.

And the final battle.


	19. Mastering a Precious Gem

As Miroku stopped to rub yet another sutra on the wall, Sango could take it no more. The constant stops and starts had begun a mere minute or so after they had entered the cave, and Inuyasha was obviously nearing his breaking point. The stops were also irritatingly long, considerably slowing them down.

"What are you doing?" she finally managed, her voice calm but tinted with exasperation.

Miroku didn't look up from where he was examining the wall to reply, "Warding off demons from outside and trapping anything that may be inside," He turned around after mumbling something else, and looked slightly surprised. "Didn't you know? I would have thought you did since you didn't ask the first time I stopped."

Sango blushed and muttered a pitiful 'No', glancing at Inuyasha to see how he was taking it. He looked calm enough, but his hands and feet were twitching. If not for Sango's boomerang bone on his back, he probably would have run away long ago. It had irritated him enough going back for it, but now he was glad they had. He would have taken Miroku's staff for extra anchoring except that he needed it to walk.

When Miroku had finished they continued down the hallway of rock, stopping four more times, without complaint, to put sutras on the wall. It was not long after the fourth sutra that they saw it.

'It' was the end of the cave. 'It' was an entrance into a well lit room. Kiki's words echoed in their minds once more:_ "It's a room that is big. Lit by the unknown." _All three knew that they had reached their destination.

Upon stepping into the room and thick sense of evil fell on them. The ceiling was high above them and the walls outlined a large, spacious area. Scattered across and up the walls were torches, flickering the shadows with light in an endless dance. Yet it wasn't the details of the room that made their blood run cold. It was a faintly glowing figure hanging airborne in the middle of it all: Kiki.

Kiki's apparel was frightening. Her classic priestess attire of red and white had been traded in for a pure black silk. Her swords were unsheathed and draped in a weak glow of purple light, and the runes she had carved into them with her mind glowed with a deeper, more meaningful color. Instead of her worn brown leather belt she had a thick black one, tied so the ends dangled unevenly in front of her instead of her worn buckle. Her eyes were a deep violet, the purest of their impure color, and the darker colors she bore contrasted greatly with her new skin color: pale and drained instead of tan and rosy. Her hair had never looked darker, tied up away from her face so that only two strands fell on her face.

The most ghostly thing about her was that her body emitted light that stretched out two or three inches around her, and that her eyes, although shining, were somehow covered in a hazy glaze.

Inuyasha shouldered off Sango's weapon and handed it to her, stepping forward and drawing Kiki's blank, unemotional gaze. Miroku saw a trace of how Sango had looked in the utter blankness of her and almost took a step back. Inuyasha opened his mouth to call out to her when something – or someone -shifted behind her and then drifted casually out beside her. As it moved into the open, its features became clear.

It was a man, with strong facial features that were somehow tainted in the way they sat upon his face. His eyes were sharp and a brownish purple, as if someone had mixed in too much red. His hair was much like Kiki's, long and black yet giving off the sense of tidiness despite its wild appearance. He had on dim purple kimono bottoms and dainty black silk shoes. There was a vest trimmed and made mostly of black silk but with odd designs all over it thrown over a black and purple long sleeved kimono top. The smirk on his face could kill a bandit.

"Welcome." The man purred, his voice icy and faintly demonic yet sickening smooth at the same time. "I see you are all alive. Pity, because even after you've pathetically scrambled to cling to your equally pathetic lives, you're going to die right here."

"Funny. I was thinking that this would be **your** final hour, Naraku." Inuyasha hissed, also smirking. He cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kiki doesn't have the jewel." Miroku hastily whispered to him. "That means-"

"The monk is right, Inuyasha. The girl doesn't have the jewel, and I would think you'd want to save your precious gem before killing me and tainting it forever. But... Which gem am I talking about? Kiki or this?" Naraku said before sticking a hand in his vest and drawing something out.

Inuyasha heard Sango's breath intake sharply at the sight of the Shikon no Tama. It was defiled seemingly beyond return, seeped in a deep black with tints of red. It was also hauntingly beautiful, almost more beautiful than it had been at its absolute purest.

"They say the Sacred Jewel becomes more beautiful when twisted with malice, disgust, sorrow, and suffering." Naraku explained with a smile. "I wonder how beautiful it will be when you die by the hands of the woman you love, Inuyasha? Just like last time. Surely such a deed would make it glitter."

"Die by… What the hell are you spewing? You're saying Kiki is going to kill me on **your** command?" Inuyasha snarled in disbelief. "I don't think she'd ever let you control her!"

Naraku's smile widened. "Oh, we'll see."

Kiki had been watching Naraku and now turned her head to look at Inuyasha. Her hands moved slowly to the hilts of her swords and her eyes gleamed with an emotion he clearly hadn't expected.

They gleamed with death.

Before anyone really knew what as going on, Kiki skimmed through the air and towards Inuyasha with surprising speed and ease. Death had been a mere flicker in her eyes, quickly disguised with an unemotional mask of nothingness, almost to the point of being creepy. Inuyasha stepped forward again to meet her as she hovered and then landed on the ground in front of him. She tilted her head back to look him steadily in the eyes.

"Kiki, you…" Inuyasha whispered in pained confusion. She raised her hands up to his face, cupping each of his cheeks in cold, almost lifeless palms. Shivers ran down his spine but he kept their eyes locked, refusing to lose her interest. She was the one who broke the gaze, and then appeared to examine his face, as if trying to recognize someone long since forgotten. And then she smiled.

"Inu… yasha," She said slowly and uncertainly, her smile not wavering. A small wind tussled her hair and her face seemed to soften in a personal bliss.

As Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply he felt an odd sensation traveling from his body and into her hands. It was almost as if his heat had been sucked right out of him, and he was freezing. He yanked away from her touch, stepping warily away from her. "You're not yourself." He accused.

The action seemed to upset her to no end. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed in almost hysterics. She looked at her hands to see how her touch had somehow offended him, and tears teased at her eyes. Without being able to control them she shoved her face into her hands and began to sob heavily.

"Kiki… You're acting insane!" Inuyasha said in pure exasperation, not knowing how such an action could make her cry. Naraku tch-tched from where he was hovering and Kiki's sobs immediately stopped. She lifted her head from her hands, face twisted in rage. He was stunned at her ability to slip from emotion to emotion in mere seconds and barely dodged an oncoming hunk of rock that fell from the ceiling.

Her face had morphed back into an emotionless mask, and she made clean, deadly swipes at him as he stumbled backwards and sideways out of the way. Whenever she came within an inch of him he felt a sharp pang of electricity run through his body, and as he tried to figure out what was going on and still keep all of his limbs, Miroku and Sango made their way towards Naraku.

"Her emotions are as pure as it gets. Her rage is unwise and spontaneous, her kindness sincere and overdone, her sorrow deep and breathtaking, and her happiness lights the room. My greatest creation," Naraku cackled, clearly entertained by her attacks against Inuyasha. "I am quite proud."

"But why make her?" Miroku yelled from his current position against the wall, around 15 feet from where they had originally come in. "What purpose could she possibly hold?"

Naraku didn't even turn his head to reply, "A source of unstoppable power. Trained until even the slightest flaw in power **must** be corrected, at all costs." He was too absorbed in controlling the girl they had once grown to love, and force her into killing the man she had fallen for. Kiki managed to lightly slice Inuyasha's side, but he was too quick for her to get a much deeper wound.

"Kiki, snap out of it! He's using you!" Inuyasha snapped as he skid backwards and out of the way of an overhead slice. She stopped and pointed her swords at him, the edges flickering with electricity. The sparks met at the tips, and before Inuyasha could process anything she had sent a bolt of lightning hurling at his feet. At first he was shocked, but quickly remembered what he had once told her. _"It's so I can send my powers through the blades. Such a weapon would be near unstoppable in my hands."_

She aimed only for his feet, concentrating on maiming him, emotionless in reply to his struggle to dodge such an unpredictable attack.

Sango clenched her boomerang bone in anger, wondering why Naraku wasn't paying them any mind. She chucked it at him in pure rage and to her utter dismay it bounced off a shield. It had flickered when hit, just long enough to show her that he was sitting in a protective orb, and it sent her bone in a completely off direction.

Kiki spun to face her, pointing the swords at her for a split moment. Miroku saw this and jumped forward as a bolt left Kiki's blade. "Sango! No!" he cried, reaching her just in time, grabbing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. He turned his back to the oncoming attack, wincing as it hit him instead.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, watching in horror as his eyelids fell and his body became limp and heavy on her back. She turned and gently laid him on the ground, sitting so that his head was in her lap. Tears rolled down her face faster than she could stop them, and she pressed her forehead to his own.

"Kiki!" Inuyasha snarled, making a grab for one of her arms as she watched the scene unfold under her. She twisted out of his grasp and nimbly floated backwards, completely out of his reach. She stared, unaffected by anything, right at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"She is protecting her master, of course." Naraku stated with a smirk, acting as if he should know this yet knowing he wouldn't. Kiki made no objection to the statement, yet made no move to clarify that he was right.

"Her MASTER?" Inuyasha shouted in fury and obvious panic. His mouth hung open in complete disbelief. Kiki's gaze never left him, her hands clenching tightly around the sword hilts as she read the disgust on his face. "She would never allow herself to be a slave to you!"

Naraku laughed. "She has no choice. I made her, and she must obey."

And Kiki smiled.


	20. Against Your Love

"Miroku! Miroku, please wake up!" Sango pleaded desperately to the monk's limp body. She put a shaky hand to his neck and found a weak pulse. The discovery almost pushed her into tears again, but she refused to waste more time crying.

Miroku let out a low groan and his head shifted in her lap. Sango grinned at the realization that he was still moving. She had seen what happens to people who are hurt to the point of no recovery: slow, painful deaths with unvoiced regrets dying on their lips. With her joy came an endless river of relief that she had not lost him. His eyes flickered open, eyelids still heavy as he saw her teary eyes and joyous expression. A gentle smile spread across his face.

"You should watch your back," he croaked weakly, closing his eyes again, as if talking was too much energy. Sango managed a half-hearted laugh, and almost felt like kissing him.

"Baka. I would have been fine if it had hit me." Sango mock-snapped, covering her eyes with a hand to hide tears that she couldn't stop from flowing. Her voice had obvious strain when she spoke again. "I would have been fine, but you could have died."

Miroku lifted his hand and coaxed hers away from her face. He looked surprised at her tears. "You're crying for me." Sango gave him a look that said, _"Of course I am, you idiot!". _Miroku almost laughed, but kept speaking. "Sango, despite what you may believe, I hold nothing against you from before. What you did will never stop me from wanting to protect you."

"M-miroku…" she managed, tears still flowing heavily. "I l-lo…" She stopped, feeling something on her bottom. With a deep, unfulfilled rage she whacked him on the head, although she could not completely disguise a small bit of relief in her voice. "This is hardly the time!"

As Miroku chuckled innocently as Inuyasha dodged another bolt of lighting from Kiki's sword. It seemed she had given up on shooting at his feet and was now trying to hit him in general, causing his jumps to be much more animated. Naraku's concentration was broken for a moment as he unclenched his hand and looked at the jewel. Upon looking at it he discovered it was beginning to purify, and shot a glare at Miroku and Sango. "Damned humans." He muttered.

"Kiki, stop it!" Inuyasha yelled for about the fiftieth time, again in vain. The girl only tried harder to hit him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Kill him._

"NO! I don't want to!" Kiki snarled to the light that surrounded her. However much she preferred light to dark, the preference was buried under mountains of hatred and rage.

_Feed this body your fury._

"Let me OUT!" she howled, raising her hands and shooting bolts of electricity everywhere. The bolts scattered, and with a dim realization of what she had just done, her head began to ache. More infuriated than ever, she gathered a wind under her and shot herself into the air, expertly maneuvering herself through the white mist with an ease she had never had. Past attempts at this had failed miserably, and with her last failure she had vowed to never try it again. While in her mind, she had uncovered many secrets of her powers, some of which she would have never guessed existed. She now created bolts of lightening where beforehand she had created small shocks, and the feeling was invigorating.

An image flickered ahead that made her stomach churn. Inuyasha was dodging lightning. **Lightning.** She desperately wished she could see what was going on. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, pleading to the light around her. "Don't hurt him!"

Another image of him dodging flickered ahead and she roared in exasperation. "NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Her eyes overflowed with tears as she stared at the endless mist, knowing she was getting nowhere.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The bolts paused for a moment, giving Inuyasha a second to catch his breath. Kiki raised her hands to her head, carefully rubbing her temples. Her face scrunched up with annoyance, and even a small hint of pain. As suddenly as she had stopped, she was back to normal and letting her swords drop back into position.

Inuyasha watched her carefully, and at this sudden breakthrough he jumped to reach her. "Kiki, you don't want to do this!" She stared at him for a moment and then tears welled up in her eyes. Her face betrayed no sadness as they rolled down her face. She wiped her face on her sleeve to clear her eyesight, and was then inclined to stare at the wetness blankly.

Naraku bared his teeth in anger, hand clutching around the sacred jewel. He narrowed his eyes at Kiki and then shifted his gaze to Inuyasha. The half-breed was staring at her with wide eyes. "Kill him!" Naraku snarled immediately.

"No…" Kiki breathed, so quiet that even Inuyasha could not hear her.

"Kiki, push him away! It's your body!" Inuyasha firmly stated, regaining his ability to speak. "You can stop doing this!"

"She only listens to me!" Naraku insisted, holding out the hand with the sacred jewel, and clenching it so hard his knuckles turned white. He pointed the hand at Kiki. "Kill him!"

Her body pulsed at this command and her eyelids drooped slightly. Then she was at full attention, clenching her sword hilts tighter than before. Eyes that had once been violet were now so dark they were almost black. She crossed her swords in front of her and then flew straight at Inuyasha. He met sword with claw and tried to push her back, his face twisting in disappointment and rage.

"Kiki! You have control!" her shouted into her face. "You have **control**!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and as she pushed him back with all her strength, she hissed one hope-shattering word straight to his face.

"Perish!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The experience of seeing through her eyes without being able to control her body was putting Kiki on the brink of insanity; she had her sight back, but nothing else. The fog had faded alarmingly fast, and then suddenly she found herself looking directly at Inuyasha. The image of him aggravated her so much that she felt the urge to attack something.

She had her swords crossed in front of her for defense. Inuyasha was watching her with an overwhelming disappointment in his eyes, so deep that it sucked the energy right out of her. She felt her powers being drained into her sword hilts, and felt her aura swirl around the blades. Dimly, she realized she had been pushed back.

Sango noticed from far off that there was a difference in Kiki's actions. It was a small change, but it seemed as if she was now on the defensive. Before she had been flailing angrily at Inuyasha, jabbing at every opening he allowed her. Now she pushed forward with lazier swings, and blocked more fiercely than she attacked.

Naraku kept his eyes narrowed and watched as Kiki took another lazy swing. It was easily dodged, and so weak that it was almost as if she had forced herself to do it. Quite suddenly, though, she followed it with a sharp uppercut that made Inuyasha fall backwards and onto the ground. The next move was simple: she lunged forwards so that her left blade was flat against his neck, hovering victoriously over him with the right one raised. He dare not move.

Naraku smirked, pleased to finally end this game. "Now, Kiki. Kill him."

Kiki raised her right blade higher for a more powerful strike. _"NO!" _Her mind screeched at her body. _"NO!" _She paused, the blade glittering in the air as her arm went stiff.

"Kiki," Inuyasha whispered, his voice pleading. "Please."

"_DON'T DO IT!" _Kiki screamed as hard as she could, feeling the words echo around her but not come out of her mouth. _ Kill him. "STOP!" I said KILL HIM! "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TAKE HIS LIFE!"_

Miroku was able to sit up with Sango's help, and leaned heavily against her as they waited for Kiki to move. Both were helpless to do anything, knowing that if they intervened it might make things worse.

. She lowered her right blade, slowly and weakly until it reached chest-level. The next thing she did was so fast that no one, not even Naraku, had the power to stop it.

She angled the blade towards chest and then pushed her body away from Inuyasha, flying into the air. The other blade dropped uselessly to the ground, and she locked both hands around the hilt of her remaining sword. Without a word, she shoved the point roughly into her stomach.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as hers expanded and glazed over. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into at him and smiled gently, lightly whispering her parting words.

"**I love you."**

With that she closed her eyes and fell limply to the ground, not so much as a breath escaping her. Everyone stared. No one moved. Again, Inuyasha was the first to recover.

"KIKI!" he wailed, holding a hand out towards her body. "NO!"

"Idiotic girl!" Naraku howled, eyes glowing a dark, foreboding red. "Your orders were to kill him! I spent years working on those powers!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango snarled, surprised by her own furious ejaculation. Tears rolled down her face but she had no power to stop them. "Kiki's life – Kiki dedicated her life to helping people! She became a mute for years, overcome with guilt, refusing to scorn other people with more than her presence! How could you have had any part in making such an amazing person?" She ran determinedly for the spot where her Hiraikotsu had fallen and grabbed it, swinging it into position.

"I was the one who trained her. For years I disguised myself to train her. You thought it a fluke that so many people – martial artists, swordsmen, potion makers– found their way to her village? It was I who crafted her soul!" Naraku cackled, clenching his hands into tight fists. His voice was slightly strained, as if he was trying to hold something back, or bring something out. "It was me who created her! I should have consumed her when I had the chance!"

"Consumed? Wha-" Inuyasha exclaimed, momentarily snapped out of his depressed trance. Kiki's body was a mere six or seven feet from him. Her face seemed so peaceful- a peace that haunted her beautiful face. Her last words were bittersweet and chilling in his mind, sealing his fate. He had lost a large part of himself with Kiki's death.

Despite all of that, Inuyasha could not cry. Crying was almost like a form of self-pity, a thing that Inuyasha despised with a passion. The mere thought of crying disgusted him, even as it overtook him.

Naraku's body began to crawl as if there was some being living under his skin. Massive legs of flesh burst from his lower body, tearing him apart from the waist down. His kimono fell in shreds below him, and he positioned himself like a spider, ready to attack.

"I shall devour her body before the souls – and her powers – escape!" he boomed, swiping at Inuyasha so he had to roll out of the way. With once easy move he swept Kiki's body underneath him. "She can't escape me that easily!"

Miroku struggled to stand, very much the worse for wear. He used his staff as a support, wearily watching Sango as she took deep, seething breaths. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and started to stand, glaring at Naraku furiously.


	21. Death and Purity

Sango's boomerang bone precisely sliced through pillars of Naraku's flesh. As the chunks fell, they began to glow and twitch, and it was not long before they had reattached themselves to Naraku's body. Horrified, Sango stepped back from the scene, making as if she might retreat. The other two watched with the same expression.

"He regenerates?" Miroku yelled, more stating than questioning Naraku's ability to do so. "That means no matter how many times we strike him he'll just grow everything back! It's hopeless!"

"It doesn't matter!" Inuyasha snarled at him, not moving his eye's from Naraku's disgusting body. "He still has to have a weakness! Nobody's invincible!" With that, he let his eyes drift to Kiki's limp body. Her swords were still glowing with spiritual power, specifically the one sticking out of her stomach. The reality of her death had yet to sink in fully, and that allowed Inuyasha to tear his eyes away from her. There was a much bigger problem at hand.

"Inuyasha, we have to plan… Inuyasha! What are you doing? Get back here!" Miroku cried, attempting to start some form of organized attack but failing miserably. Inuyasha was hard enough to deal with without the added strain of Kiki's death. With it, he would not listen to reason, and his rage would rule his attacks. The situation looked grim, especially when Sango's boomerang bone did not come back correctly.

Inuyasha had jumped into the air, claws ready to strike at Naraku's oncoming body. He did not bother to reply to Miroku's shouts, concentrating only on the task before him. Sango took his jump as a distraction to retrieve her weapon, which had come back a little too sharply and landed a bit to her right. She craftily dodged Naraku's meager attempts to stop her, yet still got caught on the right shoulder. The light wound barely fazed her, proving that her mind was set on getting to her weapon. Miroku smashed a sutra into the ground in front of him and a small barrier engulfed his body. Assuming a praying stance, he weakly fended off any attack Naraku sent at him.

Inuyasha bounced uselessly off Naraku's shield several times before he decided to look around him. The attacks had done nothing but kept Naraku from devouring Kiki's body. He silently damned his weakness, his hopes scarred by Naraku's invincibility and inevitable victory.

Inuyasha ignored Sango's move for her weapon and scoured the room for something that may help him. Again, his eyes were caught on Kiki's body and swords, specifically the one she had discarded. It lay outside of Naraku's barrier, and almost seemed to call for him.

Naraku watched carefully, but was not quick enough to block Inuyasha from grabbing the sword and then dodging away. It glowed brighter in his hands, and almost seemed to morph into his person. His aura engulfed it as if it had always been a part of him.

"Fool." He sneered, unmoved by Inuyasha's attempts to find a way past his shield. "I am untouchable. You cannot stop me." Inuyasha's gaze drifted back to Kiki, and he felt something break inside of him.

In his hands the sword began to morph and grow longer and wider. Fur began to sprout from the hilt, and the blade began to swirl with an angry red light. Inuyasha watched in awe as the sword began to glow, and then a wind began to encircle it. "What…?" he managed, just as the sword stopped transforming. He felt as if it had been made for him, made for this moment. Moreover, with this feeling came the sense that Kiki was still with him, guiding him forward. He had never felt more powerful or certain of victory in his entire life.

Kiki had been an amazing girl, the perfect union of human and demon. Her power was unbeatable, unstoppable, and unbelievable. It made sens that she had been created as a power source. The only thing she had to fear in the end was her own powers, and even as other foes had risen to meet her, she realized that she could not control them. In one completely unselfish move, she had cut herself down for the sake of her friends and the man she loved. Despite all of her power, she had still died. It was a fitting finish for such a noble woman.

"I don't believe it for a second…" Inuyasha said, staring at the ground. His voice was steady and flat, and the calmness in it chilled Miroku to the bone. "No one is invincible. Kiki proved that much." He ran forward in another attack, and then jumped into the air. "I don't believe it!"

As sword met shield Naraku's eyes went wide with the realization that his barrier was about to be shattered. It glimmered and then exploded as Inuyasha tore through it, and Naraku recoiled from the light. Inuyasha's face was set with unmoving determination as he landed and than jumped at Naraku, sword raised to strike. He dodged Naraku's stabbing legs and used them to launch himself at Naraku's head. With one, clean swipe he chopped it right off, and then stabbed his sword straight through Naraku's chest. The whole body before him pulsed and then began spewing a purple gas. Inuyasha's vision blurred and he fell to the ground, meekly covering his mouth with his kimono sleeve and then blacking out. As Miroku watched the scene unfold, he lowered his shield and raced for Sango, who had also turned to meet him. As the gas spread, both fell to the ground, mere inches from reaching each other.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Inuyasha finally woke up it took him a few moments to realize where he was. Then, as if a bomb of memories had gone off in his mind, he bolted upright and looked around. Kiki's body was lying, unscathed, only seven or eight feet from him. Far to his right, Miroku and Sango had collapsed in a way that looked as if they had been running towards each other, hands almost touching, as they lay unconscious on the ground. Inuyasha realized he was holding something and looked at his right hand, still clutched around Kiki's sword. It was transformed back to its original form and had lost its glow, yet Inuyasha still felt the need to hold onto it. In one, simple move he slipped it into his belt.

Kiki's body looked as peaceful as it had before Naraku had exploded. There was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that he was finally dead, and that they could finally live in peace. His eyes welled up with tears as he examined her face, and then let his sight drift to her bloodstained stomach and the sword that protruded out of her. Kiki's appearance was back to normal, back to that tan, innocent face and the pure priestess clothes. Her worn brown leather belt was back on her hip, and her black hair was scattered majestically around her sleeping face.

"Kiki…" he croaked softly, and then crawled towards her. When he reached her body he had to hold back a cough of surprise; the jewel of four souls was laying snuggly in the nook of her neck. It was completely purified and glistened at him innocently as he stared. "The shikon no tama…"

He sat as comfortably as he could next to her body and then turned to the sword. With a gentle grab for the hilt and a demanding tug, it immediately came out of her, without a sound. Quickly paling, Inuyasha place the sword next to her unmoving body and then put his face in his hands.

Some minutes later, Sango awoke to the sound of suppressed sobs. Her eyes opened heavily and she found herself face down in the dirt, and aching all over. With a warning groan to Inuyasha that she was awake, she heaved her body off the ground and sat on her feet. As her head started spinning and her stomach tried to settle, she looked at Miroku, sprawled in front of her. His hand was reaching toward her, and the position made Sango blush ferociously. A sharp pain in her right shoulder brought her quickly back to reality and she touched it gently to check if it was still bleeding. The wound was small, and was starting to scab over.

"Where's Naraku?" Sango quietly asked Inuyasha, politely keeping her back turned to him. He had been struggling to stop crying as soon as she had sat up, yet it still took him a moment to reply.

"Dead, and good riddance." He spat, voice tainted with pain and bitterness. "I refuse to touch the jewel as I am, though"

Sango's eyes widened but she asked no more questions and nodded in understanding. As her eyes drifted to the ceiling, she started to realize how bright it was. With the torches, the light had been dismal at best. Now the entire room was lit up. As she tilted her head back a little, she sighted the cause: a huge hole in the ceiling, letting sunlight pour down into the room. Dimly, she wondered if any demons would be coming, attracted by Miroku's injuries and the scent of Kiki's death. With that thought, Sango began to weep as soundlessly as she could manage.

Miroku's consciousness slowly began to come back to him, and he listened intently to Sango's muffled cries. Before allowing himself to wake up, Miroku sensed for demonic presences and then moved his arm back towards him. His whole body was cramped and aching, and he groaned as he tried to sit up. The last thing he remembered was trying to run towards Sango as a gas consumed her, and then smashing a sutra down to protect them. He peered around him for the sutra but it was gone, and he shivered at the thought of what might have happened to it.

As he sat up he found that Inuyasha was sitting by Kiki's body with a grim, hardened look on his face. The sword that had killed her was now laying innocently beside her. "And Naraku?" he quietly asked Inuyasha, turning his head to stare at the wall.

"Dead." Inuyasha flatly stated, his voice almost as icy as his face. "But at what cost?"

Miroku sadly mused this over, but couldn't help feeling some joy that his revenge was now completed. With a half-relieved sigh he frowned and replied. "A cost I had not settled on, and was not willing to pay." He thought once more of what they had come for. "And the jewel?"

"Pure." Inuyasha hissed, hunching his shoulders and fighting back tears again. "Pure, like nothing had ever happened to it."

Sango, touched Miroku gently on the shoulder and motioned towards his hand. The realization of what she was telling him hit him like a ton of bricks. _My wind tunnel._ He quickly, with hands shaking, pointed his hand at an empty area and then ripped the beads off. Slowly, almost fearfully, he opened it and waited for the storm. It did not come.

"So it is finally over." He whispered, his voice seeped in relief. "He is finally dead." Miroku nodded at the thought and began to stand, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He wished Kiki were alive to treat his wounds. He gradually made his way to Inuyasha and her body, and sat down on her other side, facing him. Sango followed soon after, sitting on Miroku's good side and barely leaning on his shoulder.

All three warriors wrapped themselves in their own thoughts for a while.

He was finally dead.


	22. Finale

**The final chapter...**

* * *

Bright, cloudless skies stretched for miles before her, overlooking a peaceful meadow of wildflowers. The young girl peered at her deeply tanned skin in elite confusion, and dimly recognized her apparel. It was the clothing of a priestess, with a silk white top and sturdy blue bottoms. Something about the color scheme bothered her, but she could not place her finger on it. 

Curiously, she examined her surroundings. A clear, pure stream flowed easily through a meadow of flowers and sweet grass as tall as Kiki's waistline. The air was crisp and clean, and everything about this setting emitted peace and tranquility. The constant trickle of water soothed an ache deep within the girl's mind, as well as a pain in her stomach. The blissful scent of flowers warmed her soul, and she happily wandered her way down the shores of the stream to see where it might end up. As the shore went over a hill but the stream continued along, the girl raced to see where it might lead. A beautiful waterfall crashed into the pond below, making rainbows and sending a damp mist across the pond. In complete inner glee, the girl ran to the water's edge and peered at her reflection.

The person looking back at her frowned in bewilderment at her brown hair and uncertainly brought her hands to her face. The eyes that stared back at her were a shockingly clear blue. Her facial features were familiar, except she could not remember having such thin eyes. _Who is this girl staring back at me? _She mused to herself.

"You don't even recognize your original features. That is how long it has been since you have seen your true soul." A voice whispered from behind her. The girl quickly whipped around to face the speaker. A beautiful, dark-haired priestess with the same crystal blue eyes greeted her. Memories came flooding back to her with the face, with the painfully familiar face. "You never wondered about your spiritual powers. You never doubted how strong they were, or that I had given them to you. You poor, naïve girl. Those powers were your own; I just taught you how to control them. And there is more reasoning behind why the wind blows at your very smile."

"I was captured at a very young age. It is no wonder I don't recognize myself." The girl calmly replied, her face blank. "Where is Ryoko?"

"You will never see her again. You will never see me again. We have been ordered to leave you behind."

The girl's face-hardened, and her tone was icy. "As you wish."

The priestess sighed. "It is not your time. Moreover, our time passed long ago. Go back to your life. Enjoy him. Cherish him."

"He won't know who I am…" The girl whispered, pain clearly ruling her voice. "He'll be overrun with grief. If my body changes… And if I wake up… He will think himself mad. He won't accept me."

"That would never happen. He loves you. The gods have blessed you with one last chance. Shall you refuse their will?" the priestess kindly offered, smiling.

The girl shook her head and tears began to run down her face. "How will I prove that it is me? Will I still have me powers? I will not look the same! Will… will my memory stay with me?"

"He loves you."

"Kikyo, please! I need a reassurance that he will not reject me upon sight! I have sinned beyond hope by taking the life that was so graciously given to me! I want peace of mind… if I am to go back…" She covered her face with shame and then slowly let her hands drop.

"You ask for much. I cannot guarantee you anything." Kikyo said with another sigh. She turned her head to examine the beautiful pond and waterfall, and the overwhelming scent of grass and flowers. The girl before her dropped to her knees, shattered by the answer.

"I beg of you." She pleaded, wiping at her tears. "I beg of you."

Kikyo examined her carefully before nodding. "If you must have this, then I will leave you with one parting gift." She moved towards the girl and place a hand over her eyes. "Kiki, return to him. Return to your beloved."

Inuyasha's ears perked at a soft singing in his ears. Carefully he looked at Kiki's body, and his eyes widened in surprise as it began to glow. Sango and Miroku scrambled back and watched in amazement as her body began to float and pulse. Her skin darkened until it was an even deeper shade of tan, and her hair flew away from her, growing and turning brown. Her eyes glowed from beneath her eyelids and Inuyasha leaned away from her as two balls of light shot out of her chest and floated peacefully out through the hole I the ceiling. As Kiki's chest began to move up and down with her breath, Inuyasha reached his arms under her floating body.

"It's…"

Her stomach slowly healed itself and then the glowing stopped and her body lowered into his arms. Her head moved and her eyes began to twitched, and her mouth opened as she gasped her first breaths. Inuyasha smiled through his tears at her mystified face. "Kiki…" he whispered.

At her name, Kiki's eyes opened. The playful purple tinge that had seen them through to this very moment shined in his eyes. She examined him carefully and then smirked.

"It won't ever be the same." She warned him, eyes glazing over with tears. "This is who I truly am."

Inuyasha shook his head as if he didn't care. Slowly, he lowered his face towards hers. "I don't care." He whispered, and then sealed their fate with a kiss.

* * *

** The End  
**


End file.
